Gohan and Videl My Way
by animemastr21
Summary: Gohan and Videl have been best friends for a while now, but are their feelings starting to change into something more? Join their journey through high school. Camping, parites, sleep overs, and more coming your way!
1. Chapter One: Shirtless Gohan

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, this is my very first fanfic so be nice! Please R&R. I'd appreciate it much! Whatever you have to say, it'd be nice to hear. Ok, anyway, this story takes place after Gohan gives Videl her flying lessons.....she knows all about Gohan and sayians and all his secrets. Oh, and there's probably not going to be Buu or anything.....I'm still working on it and I'm not sure where I going with it quite yet. Ok, I hope you enjoy my first chapter! Oh, feel free to ask questions and all that stuff. I'll answer them the best I can. Alright, go ahead and read the story now....I know that most people don't even read this part. Lol.

Chapter 1

Fifth period was always the most boring of all her classes. Science, I mean, who really needs to know how to mix chemicals? Well, maybe scientists do, but she didn't plan on being one. The teachers monotone voice didn't help much either. Mr. Young, who was probably alive when the dinosaurs died out, (A/N: ironic, huh? He use to be my science teacher. I thought he fit perfectly into this story with his monotone voice and everything), decided that today was the perfect day to give one of his lectures on something or another.

As he began to drone on about the fascinating (coughyeah rightcough) subject of molecules, most of class prepared themselves for a long, long period. About half of the students used this time to catch up on their much needed sleep, while the rest either talked to their neighbors or doodled on their paper.

Videl looked over to her right to see Gohan diligently taking notes, or so she thought. Upon further inspection, she saw him writing a note, but not on the teachers lecture. Just as she started reading it, he looked up at her and gave her the famous Son grin. She could feel her heart beat quicken and her cheeks redden so she gave him a quick, small smile of her own before she turned away again.

After a few more minutes, she was finally able to calm down. She looked back over just as he finished. Once again, she tried casually to look at the paper by pretending to stretch. Half way through her stretch, Gohan turned to her again and smirked.

"If you want to read it THAT bad, you could've just asked. Besides, it is for you." Gohan said as he put the note in her outstretched hand. She grinned sheepishly and replied with a quick, "thanks." She opened it up and it read:

Dear Videl,

How's it going? Man, this class is so boring! What is he talking about? Molecules? Didn't we learn that last semester? Anyway, do you have any plans tomorrow? Bulma's having another one of her parties. You wanna go? It'll be way fun! I'll give you a call today when I get home. I've got the chibi's to take out camping tonight so I'll call you before I go. Hey, you could come with us to if you want. What do you say, wanna come?

Love,

Gohan

Videl finished reading the note and started to scribble something at the bottom of the paper. She quickly finished up and passed it back to Gohan. He opened it up and started reading it.

Gohan,

I would love to come to Bulma's party! Her last one was great so I'm sure this one will be just as fun. Thanks for the invite! About the camping, I'm not sure. I'll have to come up with some excuse to tell my dad before I can go.

Love,

Videl

Gohan finished up just as the bell rang (A/N: I know, that was a short period, but I had to hurry it up a bit for the story to run smoothly. Oh, and by the way, it's a Friday in the story). He and Videl walked out together and headed for their lockers, which just so happen to be right next to each other. As they walked, they made their plans for their weekend.

"So, you gotta talk to your dad first?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. I don't think he'd like it if I told him I was going camping with a boy, so I'm gonna have to make up something to tell him," Videl answered in return.

"Ok, cool. I got some stuff I got to take care of first anyway, so it all works out for the best! When should I stop by to pick you up?"

"Um, how about 5:00? I think I can convince my dad to let me out for the night by then and also have all my stuff ready, too."

"Great! 5:00 it is then. I know Goten sure will be glad to have you come. He sure does talk about you enough."

"Goten is such a cutie! I just love him! So, what kinda things does he say?" Videl asks as they reach their lockers.

Gohan puts his stuff in his locker and grabs the capsule with his lunch inside. He waits as Videl stuffs her things in and shuts her locker. He thinks about the many things Goten says, especially those about he and Videl getting married. 'He's got to stop listening to mom and her rantings!'he thinks as she looks up at him with a questioning gaze.

Gohan blushes and starts to walk toward their spot by the big tree. While they walk there he responds by saying, "Well...ah, you know, this and that. Just how much he likes you and how great you are. You know him."

"Ok Gohan, you're not telling me something. What'd he say?" Videl pursued.

They neared the tree to see Sharpner and Erasa sitting there, but there was something unusual about the way they were sitting. Suddenly, it dawned on the two nearing the tree, Erasa was sitting on Sharpner's lap!

Slowly, a smirk reached Gohan's face as he asked the two, "So how long has this been going on?" The two, who were starring at each other moments before, looked up startled, but calmed down when they saw Videl and Gohan.

"Gohan, my man! Did I say thank you enough? Well, thanks again!" Sharpner said to Gohan. Videl and Gohan took their seats next to the new couple and uncapsulized their lunch. Videl always got her lunch from the huge feast that Gohan brought as his "snack". At first, Gohan complained saying he wouldn't have enough food, but soon, he gave in and let Videl have as much and whatever she wanted.

Videl looked at Gohan before asking, "Gohan, what is he talking about? What does he have to thank you about?"

Gohan looked at her with a sheepish grin on his face. "Well, ah, you see, I, um...." he was cut off by Sharpner. "You mean, you don't know?! My man Gohan hooked me up with this oh so lovely girl in my lap."

"Sharpner, you flirt!" Erasa says as she leaned into him and gave him a kiss. After a little while, they had seemed to forget about their company. "We're still here you know!" Videl yelled to get their attention.

The two teens pulled away reluctantly. "Now, what the heck do you mean when you said Gohan hooked you two up finally?! I couldn't even do that!" Videl yelled once again.

Sharpner took this as his key to answer her question. "Well, you see, Gohan came up to me on Monday and said that he could tell I had it bad for Erasa. I was like shocked and I said like, he couldn't tell anyone! Then he was all like, I could help you get together with her. I was like, no way! Then, he said he would give me advice on how to, like, be a gentlemen. He said that, like, Erasa had told him once that, like, all the girls liked the gentlemen type. So, he taught me what to do, say, act, everything! Can you believe it? Gohan's a lady's man! He knew exactly what to do! I was like, shocked! It's as if he had lived here his whole life and not out in the mountains!"

Sharpner finished his rambling just as Gohan finished up with his share of lunch. Videl and Erasa both looked at Gohan in surprise. He grinned sheepishly once again and rubbed the back of his head in that Son way.

"YOU were the one who changed Sharpner into this totally lovable guy?! Wow Gohan! If I didn't have Sharpner, I'd so be after you now!" Erasa exclaimed in excitement.

"Geez you guys! It's no big deal! I mean, I just told him not to treat women like things, but as, um....." Gohan didn't finish by the fact that he was too caught up in his own embarrassment.

"You know what he said? He said, and I quote, 'you treat women like they are godesses, for they all are in their own way. But you never, I mean NEVER, treat them as possessions or things.' Yep, that's what he told me," Sharpner said as he also finished up the last of his rather small lunch. He grinned at Gohan and in return, Gohan gave him a quick glare.

The two girls turned to him in awe. It was obvious that they saw him differently now. "Wow Gohan, that was wonderful! It was like, Shakespear or something! That was beautiful!" Erasa said with hearts in her eyes.

Throughout this whole time, Videl had remained silent, surprised in how romantic Gohan was, especially without knowing it. 'Wow, he's so wonderful! He's so sweet and romantic and he doesn't even know that he is! Oh, I wish he was mine! What????!!!!! What am I thinking?! Well, I guess he is really cute and strong and perfect.....maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he was mine....' these thought went through Videl's mind before she shook her head to get rid of them. She turned to Gohan, her lunch also finished now, and said, "Wow Gohan, who would have ever thought! Where'd you learn all this from?"

Gohan, who was beyond embarrassed now, just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Videl. You told me once what every girl wanted in a guy and I kinda made my own conclusion from there. Besides, you know my dad, he was a great teacher. He taught me that every women out there was worthy of respect. I don't know though, I came here and met you guys and then there's my own mom, and I guess I just kinda figured all girls were like that...." He looked down with his face a crimson color.

Videl's face also was red, but not nearly as red as Gohan's. 'He's so sweet....' she thought. "Gohan, you are such a sweety! Such a charmer, too. The only thing to make you absolutely perfect is a perfect body," Erasa once again replied with the oh so familiar hearts in her eyes.

Just as the color started to drain from his face, he looked up, only for the color to return by the words Erasa had said. Videl looked at Erasa with an uneasy look. "What?" Erasa asked when she looked at Videl.

"Ok girl, you're so gonna have to tell me this one," Erasa once again said as she got up and pulled Videl off to the side so their conversation couldn't be heard.

"Ok girl, spill it. I know you're hiding something," Erasa said in her stern voice she uses hardly ever.

Videl looked at her. The red color started to return to her face again. She knew she had to tell Erasa something and it had to be the truth, too. Erasa some how knew when she wasn't telling the truth. " Well, you see Erasa, well, um, ah, Gohan doesn't have that bad of a body actually," she said.

Erasa looked surprised. Then her eyes narrowed and, once again, she used her stern voice to ask, "ok, I know you have it bad for Gohan. I also know that you're not telling me the whole truth."

Videl was about to argue and disagree when she thought better of it. "Ok Erasa, you got me. Yeah, I guess I do have it pretty bad for Gohan. I mean, how could you not! He's perfect! Man, I am so glad I've finally told someone!" Videl said to the surprise of Erasa. She knew Videl had liked Gohan ever since he first started school, but she didn't think Videl would finally admit to it.

"Ok, that answers one question, but you still haven't told me what you really thought of Gohan's body."

Videl smirked an evil smirk before excitedly saying, "With his shirt on, Gohan is extremely cute, but with his shirt off, he's ssssooo hot! Oh my gosh does he have a body to die for! You so wouldn't believe how well built he is. It's just something you have to see for yourself."

Erasa was shocked, to say the least. "Now this, I got to see!" Suddenly, Erasa got an idea. She excitedly whispered her plan to Videl which Videl agreed to quickly.

Once this was said, she dragged Videl back over to their lunching spot. Gohan gave Videl a questioning look, but she just shook her head. The bell rang and they headed for their next period together since the four of them had the last two classes together.

Sixth period went by fast and uneventfully. As the bell for seventh period rang, they headed off for P.E. Videl and Erasa nodded at each other before they went ahead of the guys saying they would meet up with them later. As the two girls reached the gym, they found the teacher sitting on the stage. They ran up to Mr. Stockey (A/N: also another old teacher of mine) and told him their idea for to do today in P.E. He agreed readily.

The boys came into the gym and looked for the girls only to find them talking to Mr. Stockey. They walked over to the girls and their teacher.

"What's up you guys? Why'd you ditch us like that?" Sharpner asked the two girls as the four of them walked over to the bleachers to take their seats.

"Oh, well, we just had something to talk to the teacher about and it was kinda personal, ya know?" Videl said in almost a bit of a rush. Erasa nodded her head in agreement. The boys looked at them, then seemed to buy their story.

"Ok kids, today we're gonna do something new. Since we don't want to make it unfair, we're just gonna have the guys play today, ladies will play tomorrow. So, let's start our game of basketball! Sharpner, you're captain one. James, you're captain two."

Many of the guys cheered at the announcement of their basketball game. Gohan just groaned and sank in his sit slightly. 'Just great, another sport where I have to hold back on my powers. This one's gonna be tough,' Gohan thought before getting up to join the rest of his male classmates.

Sharpner got his picks first. Seeing as to how he owed Gohan one, he figured he'd pick the guy first, make Gohan look good. Gohan jogged on over and waited for the rest of the picking to come to and end. As the last of the boys found their way to their team, Mr. Stockey stood up to make his final announcement before the start of the game.

"Alright kiddies, here's the deal. In order to tell your teammates apart from the other team, we're gonna have Sharpner's team go shirtless. If you've got a problem with that, then you can sit out and receive an F for the year. Are we all agreed?" Mr. Stockey looked out over the boys to see them all agree.

Gohan looked terrified. 'What?! Now everyone's gonna know I'm not so weak as they thought! They might even start asking questions! What if they figure out my secrets?! Well, I guess it's not so bad. I can finally stop the teasing and, who knows, maybe they'll all leave me alone after this.' Gohan smiled a very fleeting smile at the thought of being left alone for once. He looked around him to find the rest of his teammates had already taken their shirts off and were all looking to him. He looked up at the bleachers to see all the girls watching him in great anticipation. Finally, he looked to Erasa and Videl. They also seemed to be watching him cuntently, Videl with a smirk and Erasa with an anxious look.

He sighed one last time and slowly, almost teasingly, took his shirt off.......

Well, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Needs work? Tell me what you think! If I get enough reviews, I'll update the next chapter real soon! Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks bunches! Oh, and one last thing, go easy on me. I'm only 14 and it is my first. If you have any personal questions about myself or anything, go ahead and ask. Thanks again for reading the story!

-animemastr21


	2. Not Your Ordinary Bank Robbers

A/N Hey again! Well, here's my next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! I wasn't sure where to go with it until I got an idea. Ok, there's not a whole lot of humor in this chapter, but it's going to get better, I hope. I just needed to put this chapter in there. I still hope you enjoy it though. By the way, thank you everyone for the reviews! I am so glad you all think it's been good so far. Also, thanks for all the advice! I tried to use all your suggestions and put them in. Oh yeah, in this chapter, I didn't go all out on the reactions like I wanted to because I'm gonna put the rest of the reactions in a chapter further down when they go back to school the next week. Ok, what are you waiting for?! Go ahead and get on with reading the story!

Chapter 2

Everyone was waiting for Gohan, the so called nerd, to finally reveal what he's been hiding. Many of the students were not expecting to see anything worth while, but every one of the students were curious.

With one last sigh, his shirt was off. He now stood there with nothing but his jeans on. He couldn't help the blush that crept up onto his face with the reaction from his fellow classmates. At first, the gym was quiet, a kind of surprised quiet that never seems to last long enough, in Gohan's opinion. Then, as if on cue, the whole gym, it seemed, burst into commotion.

Gohan looked around at his male classmates, his blush slowly deepening. Most of the guys were just too shocked to say or do anything, but the rest of them seemed jealous. Only very few of the guys didn't seem to care. He couldn't figure out why, though. But as he looked to his female classmates, he realized why. He had the attention of all of them. 'Just great, this is exactly what I need. I'll never get a moments rest after this!' Gohan thought as he continued his look around.

Gohan looked up to his two lady friends to see their reaction. Yeah, Videl had nothing to be surprised about, considering all the many sessions of training they'd gone through together, but he looked to her anyway. He saw she had a satisfied smirk on her face, a smirk that almost said 'I told you so'. 'That's weird, I wonder what that's all about?' Gohan thought as an after though.

He looked to Erasa, hoping that she would stay cool about the whole thing. Nothing ever seemed to go his way. Erasa was one of the many who just stared. With her infamous hearts in her eyes and a smile slowly broadening on her face, she continued to stare. 'Not you too Erasa!' he thought. He gave her a look as if to ask 'what?' and she just winked and blew a kiss. Gohan blushed red at this and pretended not to notice. He watched as she turned to Videl, whispering something excitingly into her ear. The two girls seemed to be having a giggle fit up there and he knew it had something to do with him. The only time Videl ever giggled, it always had something to do with him.

'Figures, I should have just taken the F. It would have caused less problems for me....but then again, mom's frying pan is a heck of a lot worse then anything they could do...' his thoughts seemed to circle around like this for a few moments as his classmates still gawked. He rubbed his head in the Son fashion and looked to the teacher.

"Ah, Mr. Stockey?" Gohan asked to get his attention.

The teacher looked up from his so called "paper work" (A/N Who really knows if it's paper work they work on in PE, lol) to see that his class was getting out of order. He looked for the student who called his name. He only found Gohan looking at him.

"Yes, Gohan?" He asked.

"Um, do you think we could start the game now?" Gohan asked in hopes of taking the spotlight away from him.

"Ah, yeah son, just a moment," and with that, he blew the painfully loud whistle. All the students stopped what they were doing and covered their ears. Many groans and curses were heard throughout the gym.

"Alright kids, this has gone far enough! We're going to get this game started, and we're gonna get it started now! Anyone who gets out of order or does not follow directions will be sent out to the track to run until I say you can stop, you got it? Now, Sharpner's team starts with the ball. Ready, play!" He said in his drill sargent way (A/N the sad part is that that was one of the same lectures he gave to my class a long time ago).

The girls whispered quieter, but did not stop. They were to excited about the new discovery of Gohan to stop. Many of them were planning their way to get Gohan's attention, others, who were more bold, planned a way to ask out the newest hot guy in school. Of course, among this group of ladies were the popular girls in the school. These girls thought that it shouldn't be hard because every guy in school wants them (A/N cough yeah right cough. A bit full of themselves, aren't they? I hate it when the people act like that! By the way, I am not trying to make fun of anyone in this story, so please don't take offence to anything I say).

The guys, on the other hand, scrambled to get into place at the blow of the whistle. No one liked to run the track, seeing as to how you ended up running over 2 miles by the time he says you can stop (A/N it's so true). Sharpner gave out instructions as to what position for each of his teammates to play and started the game. Of course, being as tall as he was, Gohan was put as the center. And, being the ball hog he was, Sharpner put himself as the point guard.

The girls all sat and watched the game with interest, only very few paid no attention to it. Some girls watched for the love of the game (very, very few in this case, if ya know what I mean), and others for the scenery (A/N lol, had to put it). The surprise of Gohan's hidden 'to die for' body soon disappeared into admiration and lust. Many of the girls looked on in longing, most drooling, and a few who pretended not to notice (pretended, lol).

Erasa took her notebook out and started to scribble on it as fast as she could manage. Videl stopped giving the other girls her famous glare, as they cheered Gohan on and drooled over him, to look over at Erasa, curious as to what she was writing. The notebook was labeled "Social Standings at Orange Star High School" and the page she was so furiously writing on was labeled "The Hot Guys". Gohan's name had suddenly reached the top of the paper, representing him as the hottest guy in school.

"Erasa, this is silly, what the heck are you keeping this record for?" Videl asked in amusement, but happy to know that her Gohan was at the top now. 'Wait, did I just think he was mine? Man, I've been doing that too often! What if I say it out loud? I wish he was mine, then I wouldn't have to be careful of what I say anymore,' she thought as Erasa finished up what she was doing.

Erasa didn't answer at first. Videl was about to repeat what she had said before when Erasa finally looked up. "There, done. Gohan has now become the top on almost all the best lists. Dang, who would have thought Gohan would become Mr. Popular over the course of one day?"

Videl gave her a questioning look, and then asked, "What do you mean?"

Erasa also gave her a look, but this one was meant to say, 'you've got to be kidding'. She sighed and opened up her notebook again. She showed Videl the many contents of her records and explained it to her. "Ok, I keep track of the social standings here, being the gossip queen and all," with that she grinned at Videl before continuing. "Gohan has now been put on the top of the list for like, all of the socially good standings. Like, he's now the school's hottest guy, the school's sweetest guy, like, the school's cutest guy, the school's smartest guy, a lady's man, the most eligible guy, and the list is sure to get longer with all the many surprises Gohan's been giving us! Well, like, I guess he'll be crossed off on one of the lists soon, though."

"What do you mean, Erasa?" Videl asked in complete confusion. 'Gohan fits all those perfectly. Hot, cute, sweet, nice, definitely a lady's man......why would he be crossed off?' she thought to herself.

"Well, knowing you as well as I do and knowing how bad you have it for him, it won't surprise me the lest bit if like, on Monday he is no longer the most eligible," Erasa replied with a knowing smirk.

Videl blushed slightly and prepared to make a comment of her own when she was interrupted by the bell, signaling the end of school. All the kids rushed out the doors, cheering for the end of the school week. The few who remained behind were those girls who wanted one last look at Gohan. Mr. Stockey tried to make himself heard, but it was no use. The minute school ended, so did the students willingness to listen.

Gohan picked up his shirt from off the floor. As expected, he hadn't even broken a sweat, so he had no reason to follow the rest of the guys into the showers. The few girls who remained walked by and winked and blew kisses at Gohan. A few of the more confident girls whistled and said remarks such as "hey there cutie" or "what a hottie" and such. Now, the most bold and confident of them all stepped forward to make her move. Who would it be, but none other then the beloved Angela (man, she is so annoying! Sorry all you Angela fans!). Angela stepped forward and latched onto Gohan's arm.

As she saw Videl about to turn, she tried to draw Gohan away. "Hey Gohan, what do you say you loose the little girl and hang out with a real woman," she said in her most seductive voice.

"You know what, that's a good idea, don't mind if I do," Gohan said as he unlatched his arm from her and walked over to Videl, a small smirk forming on his lips. (A/N just so you know, Videl was too far away to hear what they said and she was talking to Erasa with her back turned so she didn't see the girls talk to Gohan)

"Hey Gohan," Videl said as soon as she was standing right next to him. She studied him one last time before he put his shirt on. 'Oh well, it was nice while it lasted...wait, what?! That's so not like me to think that......what's up with me? Man, I guess Erasa's right, I do got it bad,' Videl thought as her cheeks started to redden slightly. She turned away so Gohan wouldn't see.

"Hey, Videl. Man, I never want to do that again! Did you see the way everyone looked at me? I thought the girls were gonna attack me with the looks they were giving! Oh well, it's in the past. Just, could you not mention this to anyone back home? I can imagine the laughs they'd get out of this," said Gohan as the two of them made their way to the school's roof.

Videl couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the Z gangs' reaction. They sure would get a kick out of this! "Gee, I don't know Gohan, I sure wouldn't want to leave them out of _this_," Videl teased as they prepared to take off.

Gohan looked at her pleadingly. "What?! You can't tell them Videl! Think of what they'd say! No, think of what they'd do! My life would be doomed!" He exclaimed as he put his hands in his head with a look of horror on his face.

Videl couldn't help but laugh again at the panicked look Gohan had on now. "Relax Gohan, I won't tell them. Geez , if there was such a thing as a drama king, you'd definitely be one."

In return to her drama king remark, Gohan just gave her a fake glare and took off. He flew off ahead of her at a fairly great amount of speed, keeping his back to her.

Videl took off also and tried to catch up with Gohan. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Now can you please slow down?!"

He grinned at her and slowed down to a comfortable speed. "That's much better. I didn't know you had it in you to apologize! What a surprise! Na, just playing. Besides, you know I can't be mad at you."

Before Videl had a chance to even let it sink in, her watch went off. 'Oh man! Not now! I definitely don't need this,' she thought as the two stopped to listen to the chief.

"Videl! We have a major problem here! The bank has been taken over again, but these guys really know what they're doing. From the information we have gathered on the men, they are ex SWAT team members. The men have....oh no! Videl, you better get over here quick! There's not much time left! See if you can get Saiyaman over here, too." And with that, the chief sighed off.

Videl looked over to Gohan and he changed into Saiyaman as his answer to the unspoken question. The two of them both took off at full speed to the bank. Upon arrival, they noticed that the bank was surrounded with police cars, every cop with their guns pointed toward the building, ready to shoot. Gohan and Videl landed beside the chief.

"Thank goodness the both of you could make it! Ok, here's the deal. They want 50,000,000 Zenie (A/N I looked to see how you spelled it and this was how I found it spelled, just so you all know) and, I'm sorry to say Videl, but they also want your father. I don't know why, but those are the things they are asking for and they want them by 4:00. That leaves us 15 minutes! They have hostages and are threatening to kill one of them every minute after 4 until we bring them the stuff Of course, we know your father could take care of himself, but we never know what dirty tricks they'd use and it take to long for him to get here now, so we need you two to take care of them. Please hurry! There's not much time!"

Videl was shocked, to say the less. 'Why do they want my father? What kind of sick people would kill off their hostages like that?! Shoot, that only gives us just over 10 minutes to take care of them!' she thought as she took off in full speed to the bank.

"Wait, Videl! I have an idea, follow me, ok?" Gohan yelled as he started to take off into the air. Videl stopped where she was at and looked back to see Gohan lift up into the air. She followed suit and flew off after him.

Gohan stopped over the top of the building, thinking about how he would do this exactly. Making up his mind, he put his hands together and started collecting ki in his hands. He shot the ki blast at the top of the building, making a rather large whole. He signaled Videl to follow him into the dust his ki blast caused. Using the dust as a smoke screen, they flew in to take the enemy by surprise.

As the dust cleared, they had already taken care of the bad guys in that room. It turns out, it was not the main room where the hostages and the rest of the men were. The two heroes made their way over to that main room, taking care of the few bad guys that were on their way there.

With just under 10 minutes left now, they entered the main room. It seemed that they were expected because all guns were pointed in their direction, excluding those pointing to the hostages.

Gohan looked around. He counted about 40 men, 5 of which had their guns pointed at the hostages who were tied together in the corner of the room. There seemed to be about 30 or so hostages, too. One of the 40 men, obviously the leader, sat on one of the desks in the room. He wore a smirk on his face as he studied the two heroes.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys, Satan's brat and the saiya dork. How nice it is to meet the two of you," the leader said in a sly way.

"Ok, cut the crap. I want to know why you want my father," Videl replied, her anger slowly rising.

"You're quite the feisty one, aren't you? Wanting to get down to business right away, huh Well, being the caring person I am, I'll let you know my reasons now. You see, back when I was a member of the SWAT team, your father hired me and my men to take care of some business for him. Now, we didn't normally take special missions as his was, but for the Champ, we were willing. Well, this mission of ours went wrong and we were convicted of murder. We told them how it was your father who hired us and it was all just a misunderstanding, but your father denied it all. Without his testimony, we were all sent to jail. I was able to escape, but my fellow companions were not so lucky. A few years or so later, I went back and rescued my men, the men you see here with me. You ask why I want your father? I want revenge! I want revenge for all he did to us! He will suffer as me and my men had to suffer! He will be humiliated as we were!" His voice grew louder and louder with each word until he was yelling with such hate and anger it even surprised his own men.

Videl was too shocked to say or do anything. 'My father would never do anything like that, would he? No, it, it can't be!' She thought over and over again.

"Videl, we only have 30 seconds left! Come on and help me out with these guys! Videl? Snap out of it! Fine, I'll handle this!" Gohan said in a hushed voice as he tried to get Videl's attention.

As Gohan sprang into action, the leader of the gang laughed his evil laugh before saying, "You're time is up! It's 4:00 and we haven't gotten what we wanted! Say goodbye to your first hostage!"

He pointed his own gun at a boy about 7 years old. The look of terror on his face would forever remain in Videl's memory. The boy's mother screamed and tried to protect him, but it was no use, the ropes were too tight.

The sound of a gunshot was heard over the screams. Videl looked away in horror, not wanting to see the boy now. She heard gasps of surprise and the mother yell, "my baby!" But the way she said it was not the way Videl thought she would. She sounded, happy? Videl turned to look and what she saw also gained a gasp of surprise from herself.

Gohan had dove in front of the bullet in the last second. The bullet got him in the arm and he was holding his shoulder. But the thing that surprised her most, was the fact that he was not on the floor in pain, as she thought anyone would be, but he was standing by the leader, with the leaders gun crushed on the floor. He knocked the leader out with one swift punch to the face with his good arm.

She was so shocked and so happy, she forgot where she was. Several more gunshots were heard. That was all she needed to snap back into reality. The men were now firing at Gohan who dodged them all. He went throughout the room, knocking all the guns out of the bad guys hands. He looked to Videl and yelled, "Videl, take care of them!"

With that said, she also ran throughout the room, knocking out the many bad guys. As she did this, Gohan was helping the hostages out of the ropes. He used his good arm to make a ki blast that he used to blast a hole in the outer wall. He helped the hostages out through the hole until all the hostages were out and safe. He turned to help Videl take care of the bad guys, when he noticed she was almost finished. Videl had just knocked out the last guy, when Gohan noticed another man close by reaching for a gun. He reached it and picked it up, pointing it at Videl.

Gohan was able to kick it out of the guys hand just as the trigger was pulled. Being the lucky person he was, when he kicked it, the gun went spinning, sending the bullet flying at him. Not expecting a thing, he did not see the bullet coming. Gohan collapsed to the floor as the bullet hit him in the leg. 'Man, I just can't get a brake! Oh well, I'm sure Dende can heal me,' Gohan thought as he laid on the floor.

Videl ran to his side and knelt down beside him. "Gohan, oh my gosh, are you ok?" She said as she tore off a piece of her shirt to stop the bleeding from his leg wound.

He gave a weak laugh as he replied, "No, but I will be. I've had worse anyway, it's nothing I can't handle. Dende can heal this no problem. I'm suppose to go visit him after this anyway, so it's all good."

He got up, winced a bit when he had to put weight on his bad leg, and hovered in the sky. "Well, should we go check on the hostages and fill the police in on what happened?" Gohan asked.

Videl couldn't help but marvel at his strength. He had been shot twice and he was acting as if they were just cuts you get from playing in the yard! When she realized she had been starring, she quickly turned away blushing and took off after him.

As they exited the bank, cheers erupted from the crowd that had gathered. Gohan hesitated, then stopped and turned to Videl.

"Ah, Videl? Could you take care of this one? I'm gonna go get Dende to heal me before I loose to much blood or whatever. Besides, I don't want to have to deal with this crowd. Do you mind?" He tried to give her the Son grin, but it only came out as a grimace.

She wanted to help him, she wanted to take away his pain. She wished she could have saved him from those bullets, but it was too late now. So Videl told him, "Of course, Gohan. Just be careful."

"I will, don't worry! Oh, don't forget, I'm still coming by to pick you up at 5:00! We are still on, right?"

"Are you sure you still feel up to it? I mean, after everything that happened here and all."

"I'll feel up to it as soon as I'm healed, Dende will make sure of that!"

"Well, if you still feel up it by then, I'd love to go."

"Great! Then I'll pick ya up at 5:00!"

"Ok, see ya then! Bye Gohan."

"Bye, Videl."

With that, Gohan took off toward Kame's look out, leaving Videl to tell the cops the whole story. Videl sighed, not looking forward to the challenge she had ahead. 'Oh well, might as well get it over with,' she thought as she flew down to the police chief.

As she landed on the ground near the chief, she was surrounded by reporters. Many questions were thrown her way as she tried to explain what happened to the chief. She started to get frustrated so she turned around to everyone and shouted her story so everyone could hear.

"Ok, look, this is what happened. Go, ah, Saiyaman and I went in through the roof after Saiyaman so kindly lasted a whole in it for us. We ended up in a hallway to the main room where we took care of the men in that hallway. Afterward, we went into the main room, only to find 40 or so men waiting with the hostages tied up in a corner. As all the bad guys do, the leader explained to us his reasoning for what he was doing. He said....ah, never mind, I shouldn't give out that information without permission. Anyway, the time ran out and the leader order a hostage to be shot. The hostage they chose was a boy about 7 years old. Right before they boy was shot, Saiyaman jumped in front of him and took the bullet in his shoulder. Then, he crushed the leaders gun and knocked the rest of the men's guns out of their hands. That's when I took on the rest of the men, knocking them unconscious. I didn't notice one of the men on the floor take a gun and point it at me. As he pulled the trigger, Saiyaman, once again, saved me by knocking the gun out of his hands. By doing so, he was shot in the thigh. After that, Saiyaman left. That's how it went, so now I must be going," Videl told her story to the excited crowd. She grinned and smirked with each gasp and cheer the crowd gave during her story. She was glad to see they all looked amazed at her story. For some reason, she felt such pride for her best friend, now crush.

As she was about to take, she was asked many questions about Saiyaman. Was he ok? Where did he go? Was he very badly injured? Was there any way they could interview him? And, the most on expected of them all at a time like this, are you two dating? She couldn't stop the blush that crept to her face as she quickly denied it.

After Videl finished up with her more detailed explanations to the chief, she took off for home. On her way there, she started to think about what the leader of the robbers had said about her father. Could it be true? Could her father have done something like that? He did lie about the Cell Games, but he wouldn't lie about something like this, would he? Her thoughts kept circling around in her head, never finding an answer to any of them. She was so engulfed in her own thoughts that she forgot to look where she was going. She collided with something hard and started to fall to the ground. Before she got very far, she felt someone's arms wrap around her and keep her from falling any further.

Videl let out a sigh of relief and turned to look at her rescuer. She was surprised to see Gohan there, but then again, how could she be that surprised? 'I mean, how many other people can fly,' she thought. She smiled up at Gohan, glad to see him feeling better.

"Gohan! That was quick! I can see you're feeling much better. Wait a sec, why are you all the way out here? I thought we agreed to meet at 5:00?"

He let out a chuckle and replied, "In case you haven't noticed, you've flown out toward my house."

She grinned sheepishly as she noticed that her surrounding were not that of the city, where her house was, but that of a wilderness. "I guess I just didn't watch where I was going.......hey Gohan? Look, I haven't the chance to thank you yet for saving me back there. If it wasn't for you, that little boy and I, and maybe even more, would be dead by now. Thanks Gohan, you're an even bigger hero now."

"Hey, it's no problem, it's what I do! As long as you're ok, then it's worth it. Well, are you ok?"

"What? Yeah, of course I am! Not even a scratch. You know that! Why do you ask?"

"No, Videl, that's not what I mean. That guy back there said some pretty crazy stuff. Are you ok with what he said?"

Her face fell a bit at that. She wasn't sure of what to say, she had been thinking about it the whole way there and hadn't come up with a thing.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. It's all I need for an answer. How about this, we'll go talk to your dad about it first and get his side of the story, ok?" Gohan said with concern.

She looked up at him and decided that it was the best thing to do for now. Videl nodded her head in agreement and was about to fly off when she noticed she was still in Gohan's arms. She started to blush, but couldn't help but like it. She decided not to say anything and see what he'd do.

He looked down at his watch, still not noticing he had Videl in his arms still, and saw that it was 3:30. "Wow, it's already 3:30! We better hurry! Ok, hold on tight cause I'm gonna fly us over there quick, ok?"

At that moment, he finally noticed he still had Videl wrapped safely in his arms. He blushed scarlet and started to stutter his apologizes when Videl wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, even a bit seductively, "Gohan, just fly me to my house already."

She had the satisfaction of his blush reddening even more, if possible, as he nodded and took off at top speed. Along the way, Videl just couldn't help herself as she snuggled into him. She rested her head on his chest and she was even so bold as to push her body up against his, wanting to know his reaction. She saw his blush return, but he didn't disagree. That encouraged her as she took her fingers and ran them through his hair. Gohan seemed to stiffen as she played with his spiky, black locks, but then relaxed after a little bit, getting used to her touch.

Videl was enjoying every minute of it. In fact, she was enjoying being held by him so much that she almost let out a groan when her house, (I mean mansion), came into view. As Gohan landed, she took her fingers out of his hair and stepped onto the pavement. She reluctantly let go of him and made her way up to the front door.

So, what did you think? I know it's not the greatest chapter, but it was necessary for the story. Review and tell me what you liked or didn't like and what you think I could improve on. Also, I would like to hear any of your ideas, too. Thanks for reading! I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less though. R&R please! Thank you!

Next Chapter: Hercule is confronted. Is he guilty of the accusations? How does Videl take the news? Also, camping with the chibi's! Hunting, swimming, maybe a little sparring, sleeping arrangement mix ups, and more!


	3. The almost talk with Hercule

A/N Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been kept really busy. Softball, camping, Park City, lots! Well, when I got the time, I worked really hard on this chapter and it's really quite long. I was enjoying writing it so much I kept going. Anyway, it looks like they're not going to get to camping yet. I didn't know I would be writing so much details and such! So, this story is going to be quite a lot longer then I was thinking it would be, just so you all know.

Oh, for all of you who mentioned it, I know that Gohan shouldn't have been affected by the bullets at all. I just wanted to throw that in there for fun, ya know? It's a fanfic so I can make that way. I think I'll put it this way, since the men from the robbery were ex SWAT members, we'll pretend they have special gun's that are designed to use the enemies ki against him. The bullets are specially made to find that one spot where they are weakest at the time. Let's just pretend something like that, and if you don't like it, pretend something else! I mean, it's my fanfic so I can have whatever I want happen, right?

Ok, so now that I got everything I want to get taken care of, at least, I think that is.....um, anyway, ok ahead and get to reading the story if you took the time to read this. Go R&R now!

Chapter 3

Slowly, the door was opened as Videl and Gohan walked up the steps to the front door of Satan mansion. The butler stepped forward to greet them after opening the door himself.

"Ms. Videl, you're back! How was your day?" The butler asked. He was a rather muscular man of about 30 or so. His hair was a light brown with very few gray hairs here and there. He had a tan complection, hinting at many days spent in the sun. From the information that Videl had gathered on Johnson, as they called him, before the Cell games he and his wife had lived in a small village on the outskirts of town. During the Cell games, his house had been burned down in the panic caused by Cell and the other androids. Now, he and his wife and two girls stayed in the mansion with Hercule and Videl. In return, Johnson must work for Hercule as a butler. So, Johnson and his family were put right down the hall from Videl. Because of this arrangement, Videl had become very close to the family, especially the two little ones.

"How many times must I tell you? Call me Videl!" Videl said with a smile.

"If you want me to, then I will call you Videl, but I'm not sure master Hercule would appreciate that very much," Johnson replied, also with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"My father wouldn't care. He's too busy to notice anyway. I would like it very much if you would just call me Videl now. Heaven knows how long it took you to stop calling me ma'am!"

Johnson let out a hearty laugh before replying, "Very true. Videl it is then." Just then, he seemed to finally notice Gohan standing behind her, watching Videl and Johnson's display of affection with admiration. Slowly, a smirk made it's way to his lips.

Following his gaze, Videl suddenly remembered Gohan was waiting behind her. She looked back to see Johnson smirking. Before Johnson even had a chance to comment, Videl said, "Not a word!"

His smirk grew wider, but this time, he was able to get something in. "Why Videl, you didn't tell me you were bringing a guest. If I would have known, I would have prepared your bedroom a bit more, carefully," he said with satisfaction, watching her face turn red.

Gohan asked, rather perplexed, "Now why would you do that?" Then, suddenly, as if he just realized, his face turned bright red also.

"JOHNSON! It's not like that!" She said in haste as she then added in her head 'no, but I wish it was....wait, what?! I did not just think that! What's up with me today?'

Johnson couldn't hold it in anymore as he let out another loud chuckle. He calmed himself down enough to ask, "So, who is the young man?"

Her face was now a pink color, 'thank goodness,' she thought. She answered, "Oh, this is Gohan. He's come over to help me talk to my dad about something we heard. So, we're just gonna head to my room and put my stuff down, then go talk to my dad! Nice talking to you! Bye!"

She grabbed Gohan's hand and ran out of the room fast before he could make another comment. Videl ran up the steps, dragging poor Gohan behind her. As they reached the top, Videl reluctantly let go of Gohan's hand and started to walk at a more comfortable pace. Not knowing what to say, they walked in silence until they came to the hall in which her room lied.

Suddenly, a nearby door burst open and a women stepped out of the room. The women seemed to be in her mid 20's and had dark brown hair tied up in a bun. She was slim and looked like she kept in pretty nice shape. She also had a tan complection, probably from working along side her husband. Her face also seemed to have a certain, undefinable warmth to it. As she turned to face the two teens, Gohan also noticed her piercing green eyes that seemed to hold a slight sparkle.

"Videl! You're finally home! I was getting worried when you didn't show up. Don't you worry me like that again! Did you have a good day?" The women asked with a warm smile as she started to make her way toward them.

"Sorry Lynn, I had to take care of a bank robbery. I know what you're going to say, 'I shouldn't be putting myself in danger like that', but I'm fine, not even a scratch!" Videl said, in her head saying, 'thanks to Gohan, I mean, Saiyaman.' She also had a warm smile spreading across her face.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I can't help but worry sometimes. I am most certainly glad to see you made it out ok though!" then, as she noticed the ever quiet Gohan behind Videl, she asked, "oh, and who may you be?"

"Oh, hi, I'm Gohan, it's nice to meet you," Gohan said as he shook her hand. She smiled broadly and looked over to Videl in excitement.

"Would you excuse us for a minute, Gohan?" The women, now known as Lynn, asked. Without waiting for a response, she grabbed Videl and pulled her away. Videl yelled over her shoulder for him to wait in her room, the one at the end of the hall to the left. He nodded and watched the two ladies enter a different room.

He sighed and made his way down the hall. Upon reaching her room, he paused, not sure if he should go in. 'Well, she did tell me to and I am curious' he thought to himself as he reached for the handle. He turned the brass handle and opened the door.

Everything in the room was pink. The bed sheets, the curtains, the pillows, the walls, everything! He paused for a second to let it sink in when he suddenly burst into laughter. Videl had a pink room, who would have ever guessed! 'I knew she was hiding something, but I never thought it'd be this!' he thought as his laughter continued.

As he looked around a bit more, he noticed that the room looked as if it hadn't been used for a long time. Confused, his laughter dying, he stepped back into the hallway and played her directions over in his head. Down the hall, check. Last room, check. To the left, che......he looked back up and saw his mistake. He had went into the room on the right.

After his few moments of laughter at his self stupidity, he went into the room on the left this time. As he entered, he took time to take in it's appearance. The room itself was probably as large as one of their classrooms at school. She had two glass doors leading to a balcony on the right hand side wall. Her queen sized bed was up against the corner of the wall furthest from the balcony and the wall furthest from the entrance door. Her large walk in closet was along the wall with the entrance door as was her entertainment center with the television, dvd player, video cassette player, Gamecube, PS2, and the many videos, dvd's, or games stacked neatly behind the glass doors. Her dresser was neatly pushed up against the wall across from where he was standing. A desk with her computer and such supplies was put beside the dresser, making it look as if the dresser and desk were connected.. Also, neatly stacked in the corner between the desk and the balcony, were a couple of blue beanbag chairs.

Now, everything in this room was either some shade of blue or white. Her bed sheets were white, while her pillows and blanket (folded on the end of the bed) were dark blue. The few rugs on the carpet were white, while the carpet itself was a beautiful light, but not too light, blue. The walls were white, while the drapes were a velvety blue. Also, the ceiling was a slightly dark blue. (A/N ok, ok, I don't know how great you guys think the room is, but I myself like it so I'm keeping it this way. Besides, I needed something that was right for Videl and this sounded kinda like her. Anyway, if you don't like it, use your imagination to picture a room you like).

The simplicity of the room is what made it so beautiful to Gohan. He didn't understand it at first, but for some reason, he seemed to really like Videl's room a lot. 'If with any luck, I'll be here more often......wait, that doesn't sound right! I don't mean it like that! I don't, right?' Gohan thought as he sat down on her bed.

He sighed out loud as his thoughts circled around in his head once again. These thoughts, saying that he felt something more then friendship for Videl, had been haunting him for the past month or so. Ever since he taught he how to fly and told her about all his secrets, being with her just felt so, right, to him.

He laid down on the bed and rested his eyes. 'If I don't figure out how I really feel for Videl soon, I might do something I may regret.........ok, so what if I think she's beautiful and smart and strong and she's my very best friend and, she's, well, perfect! That doesn't mean I have feelings for her, right? Maybe if I rest a bit, I can find my answer. Yeah, that's what I'll do, take a quick nap until Videl get's back.' Gohan thought before yawning and stretching out on the bed. Soon, he fell fast asleep.

While Gohan waited in her room, Videl followed Lynn into Lynn's room just down the hall. As they entered, Lynn told Videl to sit down at the table while she went into their built in kitchen. She came out with two cups filled with lemonade (Heh, I don't like tea or coffee so I'm having them drink, lemonade, k? You don't like it, change it to whatever you want then). She gave Videl one and then sat down opposite of her with her own cup in her hands. She sipped at it before turning her attention to Videl.

"Ok Videl, you've got some explaining to do.....why have you brought a boy home?" Lynn asked, putting on a fake glare. Inside, she was grinning from ear to ear.

Videl put down her cup and let out a sigh. She knew this was coming. She might as well tell Lynn the whole story or she'd never be left alone until she did. "You see Lynn, Gohan and I have to talk to my dad about something a bugler had said at the bank robbery today."

Lynn looked closely at Videl. Deciding that she had told the truth, she went on with her questioning. "So, this Gohan, what relationship do you have with him? Don't tell me you've finally found a boyfriend?! Oh, think of all the kids that will be running around here in no time! Babies! Finally!" As Lynn pictured this, the oh so famous hearts appeared in her eyes.

Videl knew she was blushing, so she tried to hide it with her cup. It didn't matter though, Lynn wasn't paying any attention anyway. "No, no, no, no, no, it's not like that! He's my best friend, not boyfriend.......though I wish," Videl said, the last part as a whisper.

Unfortunately for Videl, Lynn had heard it all. She smiled broadly then seemed to be thinking hard about something. Suddenly, she jumped up in her seat. She then said, almost yelled, "GOHAN?! As in the Gohan you always talk about?! The one that's suppose to be you're best friend?! The one that you've got the biggest crush on ever?! OH MY GOSH! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

That was all she needed for her blush to return. As her face reddened, she said, "Shush! Lynn, what if someone hears you?! Wait, wait a just a sec, how'd you know I had a crush on him? I mean, um, ah, opps."

"Ah ha! I knew it! It was so obvious! The way you talked about him and smiled whenever someone brought his name up and the way you wrote his name all over your notebook and then tried to throw it away."

Videl gasped then said, "you saw that?! But I thought they didn't go through my garbage any more?!"

Lynn smirked and replied with, "well, my husband cleaned out your room and was nice enough to inform me of the notebook. Oh, don't worry, we didn't tell too many other people."

Videl looked at her in doom. Who had she told? She decided that the only way to know was to ask. So, fearing the answer, she asked, "Who did you tell?"

Lynn looked thoughtful. She put up her fingers as if she was trying to count, then seemed to give up. "Well, um, I told the cook, a few maids, and a few of the other butlers. You know what, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole staff knew by now. Oh, but don't worry about it, dear, at least they don't know about your sleep talking."

Videl looked up at her again, terrified. 'I talk in my sleep?! What do I say?! Oh no, this is definitely not good,' she thought. She then asked Linda, "What did I say?!"

Once again, Lynn smirked. She decided it would be more fun to tease the teen and see her reaction. "Well, you certainly say his name a lot. I remember once, when you said something about not wanting to fly, that you liked it better when he carried you. Oh, there was this one time, when you said something about swimming and a hot body. And then this one other time, something like 'don't put it back on!' and then something like 'kiss me again' and 'you're such a good kisser' and things such as that. Oh, I think a couple of times you said things such as 'don't stop, Gohan' and 'do it again' and 'that feels so nice'. You know, things like that."

Lynn had the satisfaction of watching Videl's face go scarlet. She knew that Videl was embarrassed beyond belief, but she still wanted to have her fun. Before Videl had a chance to say something herself, Lynn said, "You know what? Maybe I should tell this Gohan about it. I mean, he IS involved in it."

"NO! YOU CAN'T! Please, please, don't tell anyone!" Videl practically begged. Videl had no idea she had said such things out loud. She had always thought that she slept quietly, no sleep talking or walking. But now, she wasn't sure what to think. For all she knew, she would sleep walk, too!

Lynn couldn't hold it in anymore. She rolled on the floor laughing. Tears were running down her face, but she kept laughing. Finally, after much effort, she held in her laughs. In between giggles, she said to Videl, "I can't........gasp........believe it! I was........gasp........only joking! You just admitted it! There's........gasp.........no way I would even be able to hear it! The walls are......gasp.......too thick!"

"what?! How'd you know all that?! I mean, ah, oh man!" Videl said in panic realizing her mistake.

Lynn laughed harder before finally getting a hold of herself. She climbed back up onto her chair and then said, "Well, one time, when you were out in the pool, I came to check up on you. I noticed you had gotten out and were relaxing on one of the chairs out there. I walked over to see if you were ok and that was when I heard you mumbling something. I sneaked in closer to hear. That was when you mumbled some of that stuff. You didn't really say all those things, I just wanted to add in a few things to get you to admit it. Ha, it sure did work! Anyway, I think at first you were saying stuff about 'just friends' then it got much more, interesting, if you know what I mean."

Videl was so embarrassed that she didn't even reply. What was she suppose to say? Well, she sure couldn't think of anything. 'I can't believe it! I didn't think anyone would hear......I can't believe I said any of that out loud! What if I had said some of those stuff around Gohan?!' she thought while she sat there under the thoughtful gaze of her dear friend Lynn. Lynn had always seemed like an older sister to her. Videl always went to her with her problems. Of course, there was always the teasing, but Videl knew she could count on Lynn.

As Lynn studied Videl longer, she became very interested. She decided to go on with her interrogation. "I can see why you are so obsessed with him, though. I mean, I can see he is very polite and nice and is a total hottie and has got the greatest eyes and is just so cute and," Lynn was cut off by Videl, before she could go any further.

"Hey! He's mine! Don't be getting any ideas!" Videl said before realizing it. When she finally did realize it, she silently cursed under her breath. 'Argh, I have GOT to stop saying these things out loud!' Videl thought as her cheeks went pink once again.

Suddenly remembering Gohan had been in her room for quite some time now, Videl hurried to her feet. "Oh no! I can't believe I just left Gohan in my room like that! Sorry Lynn, I got to go now!" Videl said over her shoulder as she rushed out of the room.

"Ok dear, but remember to come see me afterwards! We are going to finish this talk! Don't you forget it!" Lynn replied as she watched Videl rush down the hall to her own room.

As she entered the room, Videl was surprised to see Gohan asleep on her bed. Never in her wildest dreams, ok, maybe in her wildest, yes, definitely in her wildest, had she ever even hoped to live to see the day when Gohan would be in her very own bed.

Walking closer to her bed, familiar fantasies started to make their way into her head. Rather detailed scenes flashed through her mind as she reached the side of the bed. Once she knew she was drooling, she shook her head to reluctantly rid herself of the fantasies.

Videl sat down beside Gohan on the bed, content on just starring at him. After a few moments of starring, she wasn't satisfied enough. Slowly, she reached out her hand to stroke his hair. As she used one hand to run through his thick, spiky hair, she used her remaining hand to trace the features of his face. Gently running her fingers past his cheek, she paused as she reached his lips. As she ran her fingers ever so slowly and gently over his soft lips, she wondered what it would be like to feel her lips on his. She wondered how it would feel to have his lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss.

Slowly, her face moved down closer to his. She removed the hand from his lips and replaced it on his well defined chest. Just when her lips were inches away from his, Gohan began to stir. Losing her nerve, Videl quickly sat back up and put her hands in her lap, waiting to see if he would wake up with a light blush creeping up to her cheeks.

Noticing Gohan wasn't going to wake up just yet, she decided to have some fun. Leaning down so her lips brushed against his ear, she whispered, "Gohan, it's time to get up. School's going to start soon."

Groaning, he mumbled, "but mom, I don't want to go today. Can't I just stay here? I'm too comfortable to leave."

Smirking, Videl decided it would be more fun to tease then to wake him up. Whispering once again, she said, "Gohan, you know you can't do that. If you want to stay, then you'll have to go shopping with me."

Shooting straight up, still mostly asleep, he mumbled, "No! Not shopping! I'll go, I promise. At least Videl will be at school. It would be so boring if she didn't show."

Smiling from ear to ear, Videl watched as he got up out of her bed. Suddenly, surprising Videl nearly half to death, he reached up to take his shirt off. Videl blushed scarlet as she watched him start to strip right in front of her. He obviously thought he was in his own room as he threw his shirt to the floor. Before Videl could doing anything, he stripped off his pants and now stood in his boxers.

Although Videl was enjoying this very, very much, she knew she had to stop him no matter how much she was enjoying it. I mean, what would he think of her if she didn't? He'd probably think she was a slut or something. But, before she had a chance, he said, "I wonder where mom put my clothes? She said she had just washed them, maybe I should go to the laundry room and get them."

As he walked over to her door and started to turn the handle, Videl jumped up from her bed in a rush and took his hand off the handle. She smacked him in the head after a few times of calling his name didn't work.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his head. Turning around to see who had hit him, he saw a very red faced Videl standing behind him.

"Hey, you're back! Sorry, I was just taking a little nap before you got back and, ah, Videl? Are you alright?" He asked as her eyes started to wonder across his body. Videl tried to look back up into his eyes, she tried to pretend like she hadn't noticed how incredibly hot he was, but that next to impossible! I mean, how many times would she get a chance like this?!

Gohan really started to get worried once he saw drool form on the side of her mouth. Her face was as red as a tomato and her eyes seemed glued to his body. Wondering what was wrong, he looked down only to find all his clothes missing, all but his boxer shorts. He blushed scarlet and tried to cover himself up. Seeing his clothes on the floor, he rushed over and picked them up.

With a smirk on her face, Videl made her way over to her bed and sat down. Always finding it fun to tease, she said, "Gee, thanks for the show Gohan. I've never had my own personal strip show before."

Now, Gohan's face was impossibly red. He tried to make a reply of some kind, but all that came out was "Gee, ah, um, I, well, you see..."

Watching Gohan struggle to get his clothes back on, Videl giggled and walked over to him. Once he finally got his pants back on, he picked up his shirt from off the floor. Growing excited, she said, "Hey Gohan, looks like you could use some help."

With the smirk on her face growing wider, she enjoyed watching Gohan get stuck in his own shirt. It seemed his head had gotten stuck in the sleeve hole with one of his arms through the other sleeve's hole.

In a teasing way, Videl asked, "Gosh Gohan, is it always this hard for you to get dressed?"

Although she could not see it, Gohan glared at Videl through his shirt. "Ha ha, very funny. Could you just help me out already?" Gohan said in an annoyed voice at first, but ending more in a whine.

Laughing once again, Videl couldn't stop herself as she ran her hand up his chest until she reached the edge of the shirt. She stood up on her tip toes to help pull his head into the right hole and his arm into the other. Slowly, she pulled the shirt down over his head, taking her times to run her fingers across his muscular torso. As she reached the top of his pants, she let her hands drop to her sides.

Videl looked up into Gohan's eyes, lust clearly evident in them. She watched in fascination as different emotions flashed through his eyes. That was one thing she loved so much about him; his eyes. Some how, she always got lost in his eyes, that is, until his body got involved. In that case, she couldn't bring herself to look their way.

'Kami, she is so beautiful! Her eyes are incredible, I could stare into them all day if I had the chance. Oh Kami, I, I think I'm falling in love,' Gohan thought as he slowly moved in closer to Videl.

Their faces moved in closer for the second time that day, only this time, both were fully awake. Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's waist, bringing her closer to him. Happily, Videl took her own arms and wrapped them around Gohan's neck. As their lips became centimeters apart and their bodies had left no room between the two, they let their eyes close completely.

Just as they were both about to take part in something that they had been craving for, whether knowing it or not, the door opens to reveal none other then Hercule himself. (A/N Who didn't see that coming? Lol, I just wanted to torture them a bit more before I allow anything to happen. Don't hate me for it)

Luckily for the two of them, Hercule had his back turned to them as he yelled down the hall for the maid to prepare his bags. Before he turned around, the two of them moved away so quickly it was as if it burned to touch the other.

Videl, sweet pea, Daddy's got a, ah, business trip, yeah that's right! I'm going to be gone for a week or two, but don't worry, I put, ah, what's their name again? Oh yeah, ah, Johnson and Lynn, right? Anyway, they're in charge of you while I'm gone. Now, sugar bear, I know you were really looking forward to the speech I was suppose to give at your school, but I just won't be able to make it. You understand, right? Of course you do! Well then, I'll see you when I get back, honey!" With that said, not even giving a second look back, he walked out the door and made his way down the stairs.

Too shocked to say anything at all, Gohan and Videl looked at each other before breaking into a run. They ran down the stairs and out the door, trying to catch Hercule before he left. Just as they exited the house, Hercule was just pulling out of the driveway in his very large stretch hover limo (A/N Can anyone else see him doing that? I can almost see him showing off his money with something like that).

"Argh! He always does this to me! Business trip my butt! He's probably off with some new slut of a girlfriend, buying her everything her heart desires! Why is he always like that?!" Videl yelled in rage with her hands clenched at her side. She was steaming with anger all because of Hercule.

Gohan watched her with sympathy. But ,when he saw tears start to stream down her face, he was shocked. He had never seen Videl cry before; never! When the tears didn't stop coming, but only grew in a greater amount, he was consumed with grief. It hurt him to see Videl in such pain.

Wanting to help in any way he could, Gohan reached out his arms to wrap them comfortingly around her waist. Videl turned in his arms to cry into his chest, holding on to him like her life depended on it. Stroking her hair gently and whispering sweet nothings, Gohan held her the whole time while she let all her sorrow go.

Not too long later, Videl ran out of tears to cry. So she just stood there, taking great comfort in Gohan's loving embrace. As she looked up into his eyes, she almost forgot all about her dad. His eyes held such comfort and love in them. Love? Did she actually see love? Yes, that was undeniable. It shined in his eyes like the stars shined in the dark, night sky. But what kind of love did he feel? He loved everyone, that was just the kind of guy he was. But what kind of love did he hold for her? Friendship's love? Brother/sisterly love? Maybe a hopeful boyfriend's love? Or, as she wished with all her heart, the love one holds for that special person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. That love that is so strong, so powerful, it lasts even beyond death. Yes, that was the love Videl hoped she could eventually share with Gohan.

Realizing it was way past the time he told his mom he'd be back, he asked Videl gently, "Videl? Are you ok?"

Smiling at his concern, Videl answered simply, "yeah, I am now. Thanks Gohan."

"Hey, it no prob. But, ah, Videl? I think we should get going now. I'm already dead as it is, but maybe if we're not too much later it won't be as painful as a death! You know how my mom gets." Gohan said as he shuddered at the thought of her frying pan.

Feeling much better, Videl was able to let out a real laugh. "Gohan you dork! Alright, I'll finish packing and then we can leave, ok?"

Quickly agreeing, Gohan ran back up the stairs to Videl's room, with Videl fllowing behind. Grabbing a bag from her closet, Videl shoved everything in it that she would need for the trip. Satisfied, Videl made her way over to her balcony where Gohan was waiting impatiently already.

"Great, you're done! Ok, if I fly us both, we can get there faster. Hold on to me, ok?" Gohan said as he got ready to take off from the balcony.

As always, Videl thought it more fun to tease Gohan then to comply with his wishes so easily. Before she reached the balcony, she slowed down her walking speed to near crawl. Making sure to take extra care to circle the objects in her room, she was going so slow a turtle could have beat her there twice.

Videl couldn't help but giggle at the look of desperation on Gohan's face. He was tapping his foot in impatience as it was, but when she slowed down even more so, he was tapping his foot so hard it left cracks in the sturdy cement. "Vvviidddddeeeeelllllll, come on!" He whined.

"Be patient Gohan. You know, not all of us walk as fast as you do," Videl said. Gohan snorted at that.

"Yeah, but no one walks as slow as you are now," He aswered in return. Getting tired of her games, Gohan flew over to her and grabbed her around the waist and took off.

"Gohan, that wasn't very nice! Just because a person doesn't walk as fast as you would like, it gives you no excuse to just grab them and fly off, you know," Videl replied as she positioned herself more comfortingly in his arms.

Grinning down at her, he answered, "I know, but who says I needed an excuse? Ha, you know what? I would like to see you tell that to Vegeta."

As the two of them laughed, the Son house came to view in the distance.

A/N ok, so what did ya think of this chapter? They're starting to get really close, if you know what I mean, huh? Hm, well, I can't think of much else I want to explain or anything so if you have any questions or suggestions (which I would really appreciate cause I have no idea of what I'm going to do next), then review the sotry and ask or tell! Thanks again for all the many reviews! I'm so excited! My first story ever and I've gotten over 10 for both chapters. And so far, all have been positive so I'm just too excited! Anyway guys, I'll work on the next chapter and try to get that up as soon as I can, alright? The more reviews, the harder and faster I'll work! R&R now, um, please!


	4. The Camping Trip Begins!

A/N Hey again everyne! It's been a while. Sorry it's taken me foreer to update, but I've been gone camping for the past three weeks and have had hardly anytime to even write this chapter. So, if it isn't as good as my other chapters then it's because I've been distracted a bit, k? Anyway, I really appreciate all your reviews! I'll try and listen to what you guys have to say and I'll try to make improvements on what you have to say. Anyway, all I've been hearing is update! So, I've updated and I expect some reviews for it! Oh, someone very cool told me that I was putting some very unnessacary (sp?) author notes in the story so I'm gonna try to cut down on those and let the story flow, but I'm still gonna put a few in to explain certain things. So, thank you very much for the advice! I always appreciate it. By the way, if you are confused about something now, tell me and I'll make sure to explain it. Either that or I have something planned for the story in the future. Man, sorry, taking up much too much time so go read the story now!

Chapter 4

Gohan landed just a little ways away from his house and put Videl down. After all, he didn't want his mom getting any ideas yet. So, the two of them made their way to the house.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open and out came Chi Chi with the oh so familiar frying pan. "SON GOHAN! YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! Oh, hello there Videl dear. How are you? GOHAN! YOU'VE HAD ME SCARED STIFF THINKING SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO MY BABY WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL ME TO TELL ME YOU'D BE LATE! Videl, it's so nice to see you again," Chi Chi yelled as she ranted on, waving the frying pan about precariously.

The two teens were too busy covering their ears to hear the rest of what she had to, er, say. When it looked like Chi Chi had calmed down enough, Gohan took that as his chance to try to explain himself. "Mom, calm down! I can explain everything!"

Much to their dismay, that only fueled her temper. "Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN WHEN FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN OUT THERE JOINING SOME AWFUL GANG OR EXPERIMENTING WITH DRUGS OR GETTING IN SOME STUPID FIGHT OR" Chi Chi was cut off before she could go any further.

"Or he could have just been at my house helping me pack for the camping trip we're taking Goten and Trunks on," Videl said.

"Oh, is that so? Why didn't you just say so?" Chi Chi asked as if she hadn't just been screaming her head off in blind rage.

At that, Gohan and Videl both fell to the floor anime style. Getting back up from off the floor, Gohan replied to his mother, "But mom, I tried to tell you!"

Suddenly finding her temper again, Chi Chi said, "No buts mister! Now I want you to be a good host and take put Videl's bags in your room for now and I'll get you both something to eat."

With that, Chi Chi turned around and walked inside to cook up something in a hurry. Once she was gone, both Videl and Gohan sighed instantaneously.

"Now THAT was a close call," Gohan said as he rearranged Videl's luggage and stepped inside the house.

"Yeah it was. Hey Gohan? When are we leaving?" Videl asked as they passed the living room.

As they rounded a corner and reached the door to Gohan's room, Gohan said, "Well, Trunks and Goten are out playing in the Lake right now. Probably sparring by the way the their Ki keeps jumping and raising. So, since Trunks is already here, I guess we'll be leaving as soon as we're done eating. Sound good to you?"

Videl nodded her head as Gohan opened the door to his room for her. Although she had seen his room often before, doing homework and such (not anything like that though, for all you pervs!), she still felt as if she was walking in for the first time. You see, having nothing to do during the day, Chi Chi often used that time to change the boys rooms around. For instance, the last time Videl had been in Gohan's room (we'll say about a week ago. People get busy ya know), the walls had been a forest green and the bed had been on the opposite wall, not that she was especially interested in the bed or anything. Now though, the walls were a dark, navy blue color and the bed had been moved. From the posters of Dragons and martial arts tournament, Videl could tell that Gohan was able to convince his mom keep his room the same this time.

Gohan placed Videl's stuff down on the bed and walked to his closet, which was on the opposite wall. He reached up and brought back down a dark blue bag that had a white stipe running down its sides. Videl was slightly confused at first as to why he would need that, then realized that even Gohan needed to bring a few things along on the camping trip.

As Gohan started to pack an extra pair of clothes, a swimsuit, tooth brush, and a few other needed things, the two of them started a nice conversation.

Before too long, Gohan had his stuff packed and was sitting on the bed next to Videl. As Gohan watched, Videl laid back down on his bed, trying to get more comfortable. Once she found that position, a quite provocative position at that, Gohan couldn't help but look openly. She was laying on her side with her hand holding up her head, her curves outlined very well this way. Her shirt also had raised a bit, showing her silky smooth stomach. Also, the top of her shirt had got caught underneath her when she rolled to her newest position, which caused the fabric to be pulled down enough to show off a fair amount of cleavage, without it being too much. Laying her hand seductively on her hip to finish it off, any man would be crazy not to enjoy the view.

Videl watched Gohan carefully to see his reaction to her new pose. When she saw the drool starting to form at the corner of his lips and the way he just couldn't take his eyes off her, she was encouraged to make a move. So, she carefully slid closer to him so that their body's were pushed up against each others slightly.

So excited was she that he didn't move away but scooted closer a tad bit, that she hadn't heard someone enter the room. Neither did Gohan obviously, since he still had his eyes locked on her. Before either of them knew it, Gohan was on his back.

Startled, Videl looked over the edge of the bed to find Goten and Trunks sitting on Gohan's stomach. Finding it a funny site, Videl laughed and decided to join the now dog pile.

"You guys aren't planning on leaving me out of this are you?" Videl asked as she joined them on Gohan's chest, since they left no room for her on his stomach. Goten giggled in delight and Trunks couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when Videl joined them.

"Yay! Videl's on our side! Haha Gohan, big sister likes us more!" Goten taunted as he stuck out his tongue at Gohan.

Not noticing the 'big sister' remark, Gohan returned the gesture and stuck his tongue out at Goten. But, on the other hand though, Videl had noticed and was blushing as it was, but when her thoughts lead to the prospects of the inquiry, her blush reddened a great amount.

"Er, Videl? Are you alright? You look kinda red," Gohan asked gently. Shaking her head to get rid of the images coming to mind, she smiled and with a nod.

Suddenly getting an idea, her smile grew into a rather large smirk. Turning back to the two chibi's, she said, "Alright team, we're gonna hit him where it hurts," she then turned to look at Gohan as she finished her last statement, "Tickle him!"

The look of horror that crossed his face was priceless. Goten, once again, giggled in delight and Trunks smirked just as his father was seen to do many of times. The new found team tickled with everything they had causing Gohan to laugh insanely and plead for them to stop.

Chi Chi, hearing the laughter and pleas from Gohan, decided to investigate. What she saw was certainly not what she expected. Finding it the cutest scene ever, a video camera suddenly appeared in her hands.

"I'm going to call this film, 'Before the Grandchildren'! Thank you, thank you! I know, I'm the greatest! Aw, I'm such a genius! Aren't they just the cutest?!" She said to herself.

Not too long later, Gohan decided he had had enough of the tickling session. So, floating above the ground and to the bed, he used super speed to move out from under them. Flailing their arms in anime style, Videl and Goten fell onto the bed, screaming. Trunks, on the other hand, recovered in time to float gently down to the bed. Laughing at the other two, Trunks was suddenly hit by a pillow across the side of his face, thrown by our very own Videl.

"Now who's laughing?" Videl asked as she laughed and threw more pillows at him. Pillows were thrown back and forth with Goten and Gohan joining the game. With feathers clouding the room, the boys had the advatage with a pillow in each of their hands, leaving no more for Videl. So, since she ran out of ammo, she took that as her cue to book it outta there as fast as she could. Upon reaching the door, she ran into something. Cursing lightly, Videl looked up to see a very startled Chi Chi (with her video camera suddenly gone).

"Oh Kami, I'm so sorry Chi Chi! I didn't know you were there," Videl apologized as she helped the older women up to her feet.

"Oh, it's quite alright, dear. I was just coming to say that dinner is ready," Chi Chi answered. No sooner had she said this then the three demi saiyans were down the stairs and sitting at the table.

The two women looked at each other and erupted into laughter. "Typical," Videl said as they made their way down the stairs to join the boys.

So, the Son family and their two guests sat down and ate and/or inhaled the delicious food. After everything had been eaten, Chi Chi received many compliments on it. She was delighted to know that her boys had still remembered their manners. If they hadn't, well, let's not think about that.

"Here mom, I'll do the dishes," Gohan said as he rapidly cleaned off the table, putting the dishes in the sink.

"I'll have none of that, Gohan. I want you out of here with the boys in fifteen minutes, got it? I want to get a head start on my vacation," Chi Chi said before she started to day dream about the many, many things she'll get done before Bulma's party.

"Alright, if you say so, mom. I just have to get a few last minute things and we'll be outta here," He replied before leading the others back into his room.

"Ok guys, hurry up and get your things together and meet me in here. Knowing you two, I wont have to worry about you guys packing light enough, right?" Gohan asked, directing his question at the chibi's, mostly Goten since Trunks was already packed. "Oh, and try to hurry, too."

"Yes sir!" The two answered saluting before they rushed out of the room laughing for no reason at all.

Within the next ten minutes, everyone was outside and ready to go. Gohan had used a capsule Bulma had given him for his birthday to put all their supplies in and made sure it was tucked carefully in the bag hanging around his waist. (Oh, he had changed into his fighting gi by now so that's why he has the bag instead of a pocket).

Having said their goodbyes already, he turned and waved to his mom before lifting up into the sky. The others followed suit and were hovering beside him.

Turning around to leave, he heard his mom cry out, "be careful! Take care of my babies!" Being dramatic as usual.

"Ok mom, I will. Don't worry!" Gohan called back and started to fly away again. Before he got very far, he heard her cry out again, fainter then before, this time saying, "Don't talk to strangers and look both ways before landing!"

Sighing he turned around and said quickly and loudly, "Ok mom, I know!" They flew another few seconds before a faint sound reached his ears. He turned around and yelled, "WHAT?"

"I said, 'make sure you all brush your teeth and wait 30 minutes after eating before you swim!" Chi Chi exclaimed as loud as she could.

Yelling back, he answered, "OKAY, MOM!" And they were off again, for the one hundredth time, when, once again, a soft sound reached his ears.

He turned around and yelled as loud as he possibly could, "WHAT?" He was answered with a jumble of words, to soft to make out exactly what they said. All he could hear was 'want' and 'grandchildren'. Yep, that was all he needed to hear. He turned around and speed off to their camping ground. (A/N Ok, have any of you seen Lion King 1 ½? That's where I got that idea from. Funny, aint it?)

Videl flew closer to Gohan as they slowed down enough to have a conversation. The two chibi's were to busy showing off their flying tricks to pay attention to the talking teens.

"Hey Gohan, what was that all about? What'd she say?" Videl asked once she was so close their arms were touching.

Blushing slightly from the contact, he answered, "Oh, you know, the usual stuff moms say when their kids leave."

"Actually, no, I don't know, it's been too long," Videl replied, her head slightly lowered. Realizing that she was talking about her own mom, he quickly felt ashamed for bringing it up.

"I'm so sorry Videl. I didn't mean to upset you at all," He said apologetically. Shaking her head, as if to get ride of some bothersome thoughts, she looked over and smiled at him.

"It's ok, Gohan, I know you didn't mean to," she replied, still with a smile.

Surprising her a great deal, he reached over, still flying, and captured her in a hug. Stoking her hair, he whispered in her ear, "You know, I'm always hear for you, if you ever want to talk about it or for anything else. You just name it."

Smiling softly now, Videl returned the hug and said, "thank you, Gohan. That means a lot to me. I'm fine now, though, so don't worry." Pulling back, she added, 'besides, we have to hurry if we're gonna catch up to the boys." With that, she flew off ahead laughing, leaving a very confused Gohan to stare at her retreating form. Shaking out of it, he followed after her.

Soon, everything was back to normal and the group were getting closer to the campsite. Finally seeing the camp, Gohan took off with the others following, again. Upon arrival, Gohan took great delight to hear Videl's gasp of surprise. He always enjoyed it when people were impressed by the places he finds, especially when it was Videl who was impressed.

Their camping ground was a beautiful meadow ground with a lake on one side, cliffs on another, and trees to surround the rest. The lake was just as beautiful though, with a rather small, but gentle, waterfall cascading down from the cliffs above. Across the lake from where they were standing was a large meadow of flowers of all colors, covering the many hills that lay beyond. The view of the mountain range beyond the trees was absolutely beautiful with the sun going down. Yes, it was that time of the day when the sun left the sky to be replaced by the moon, causing the view of Gohan's campsite to look picturesque, as if it was painted by an angel herself. This view, this unbelievable view, was that of a dream. Her dream, in fact. The one where Gohan had proclaimed his undying love for her and they had shared their first kiss, that's when it got, ah, more 'interesting', if you know what I mean.

Feeling the blood rushing to her face for what seemed like the millionth time, she made sure her head was turned so Gohan couldn't see. But, as fate would have it, someone did see.

"Hey, Videl? Are you alright? You look like my mom when she's thinking of dad," the ever caring Goten pointed out.

Trunks snickered before adding, "yeah, you look like my mom when I ask her what her and dad were doing last night that was so loud. Maybe it's a big kid thing, huh Gohan?" Trunks asked, ever so "innocently".

At first, Gohan was totally clueless, not coming as a surprise to anyone. A few moments later, he seemed to finally understand what Trunks was implying, without knowing so of course (sarcasm, where would we be with out it?).

With a red face, again, he tried to change the subject, failing miserably. "Trunks, well, ah, you see, um, I, you, ah......"

Videl just couldn't stop the giggles from coming out as she watched his feeble attempt to change the subject. Feeling the mood had lightened, she said, "Gohan, you're such a dork! Look, why don't we forget all about it and set up our campsite, ok?"

Grinning the Son family grin, Gohan nodded his head and reached for the bag that held all their stuff in the tiny capsule.

In a small nest at the top of a nearby oak tree sat three chirping birds, begging their mother for the worm she dangled over their heads almost teasingly. Before the mother even had the chance to let go of the worm, a loud scream of "YYYEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!! sounded throughout the forest, shaking the nest right out of the tree. The mother squawked in injustice, but quickly forgot her revenge plans to drop worms on the source of sound when she saw her poor babies struggling to flap their wings faster. She zoomed off after them, trying with all her might to reach them in time. The ground came closer and closer, making the impending doom seem less likely to be avoided. Then, a miracle happened, all three babies took flight for the very first time. In her moment of happiness, the mother of the babies thanked the source of their fall for teaching her babies to fly, even if it had wrecked their home.......maybe the revenge plan hadn't been totally forgotten.......

Meanwhile, in a small house near the event of the falling birds, Chi Chi Son was celebrating her time alone dancing and shouting in joy. Finally calming down enough to pick up the phone, she called her best friend, Bulma, to make plans.

(A/N Ok, I'm just gonna have the conversation go back and forth and it's not gonna be to organized so I apologize in advance).

"Hello?"

"Bulma? It's Chi Chi."

"Hi Chi Chi! Have the boys left yet?"

"They sure have! So, now that we both have a break, what do you wanna go do?"

"I've been planning it all out already. Ok, here's what I've got so far. In an hour, we got all out on shopping at the mall. Then, about 8ish, I've got us reservations to the newest, coolest spa ever! I've heard it's like, the best! Anyway, after that, we go our separate ways until the next morning at, let's say, 9?"

"9's fine."

"Great! Ok, so, we'll head out to my personally beauty salon that I have reserved just for us. When we're done there, I figured it might be fun to shop some more then maybe go see that new movie we've been wanting to see since forever! When that's all done, I think we should probably head back to my place and get ready for that party. It's gonna be so much fun! I'll tell you about it later though. So, what do you think? Sound like a fun way to spend your free time?"

"Of course! I can't wait! It's been so long since I've had the time to go do the things I want to do."

"I know what you mean. Vegeta and Trunks are a hand full!"

"Yeah, I don't know how you do it. So, I guess I'll see you in about an hour?"

"You bet! By then, I should have yelled at Vegeta enough to get him to behave will we're out. Hm, with a few promises in the bedroom, if you know what I mean, I bet I could make him do anything!"

Chi Chi giggled.

"Well, Chi, I got to go, but I'll see you in an hour, right?"

"Of course! I'll be there! See ya!"

"See ya."

With that, the two friends hung up at the same time. Suddenly thinking of something, Chi Chi picked the phone back up and dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Krillin, it's Chi Chi."

"Hi Chi Chi! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing great! Ah, I was wondering, could you do me a favor?"

"Depends, what's in it for me and what do I do?"

"YOU SELFISH LITTLE, ARGH! CAN'T YOU STOP THINKING OF YOURSELF FOR ONCE AND JUST DO SOMETHNG NICE FOR SOMEONE?! WHY, I OUGHT TO JUST....."

"Calm down Chi Chi! I'll do it for you, but I still wouldn't mind getting something for it, you know what I mean? So, do I get something?"

"Well, for one, you'll get revenge on Gohan for the little incident way back when. You know the one I'm talking about, right?"

"Yeah, how can I forget?! Well, you have my attention now."

"Ok, here's what I need you to do......."

A/N So, what'd ya think of it? It's not too bad, right? Don't worry, though, they're gonna get together soon, alright? I didn't want to make it too easy or come too soon cause I personally think the best part is when they like each other, but haven't gotten together yet. Anyway, it's coming soon so no worries! If I've forgotten anything, please tell, k? I'll try and fix it. Well, go ahead and review! I'm looking forward to it!


	5. Capsule Mix Up And A Bedtime Story

A/N I'm back guys! Sorry for the wait, but I've been getting busier and busier, hardly anytime for writing. Can't imagine what it's gonna be like when school starts. Anyway, I was hoping that by making this a really long chapter, it might make up for the wait! Yeah, so this is like 15-20 pages long so you better enjoy it! Nah, just playing, but I hope you do! Er, so here's the next chapter. Hopefully it answered some of your questions. Keep asking them though cause sometimes I don't realize I left something out until someone mentions it. Thank you for those who have helped! Any suggestions are very welcomed! Thanks for reviewing! Now go read the chapter!

Chapter 5

Moving his hand frantically around in the bag, Gohan desperately tried to find what just wasn't there. 'The capsule! Where is the frickin' capsule! I know I put it here! The others are gonna kill me!' he thought as he examined every inch of the bag, only to come up empty handed once again. Finally excepting defeat, he stopped searching the bag and guiltily looked up at the others. 'What should I tell them? Ah, sorry guys, but after insisting on carrying it in the sensu beans pouch, I have lost the capsule containing the supplies we brought for this trip, leaving us with nothing. Oh yeah, I'm sure that'll go over well,' Gohan thought as the others watched on in anticipation.

Seeing the look of guilt across his handsome face, Videl knew something was wrong. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder before asking, "Gohan, what's wrong?"

Red in the face, Gohan took a quick glance at her before looking back down at the seemingly interesting ground. He began to stutter across an explanation, then realized it would get him no where and that he should just come out straight with the truth.

"Well, you see guys, somehow on our ride here, the capsule somehow fell out of the bag," Gohan explained. He cringed when he felt the body heat from Videl move away. Oh yeah, he was going to get it now. So, preparing himself for the onslaught, he closed his eyes tight and waited.

When nothing happened, he took the risk of looking up at the others. What he saw was the exact opposite of what he thought would be awaiting him. The group of three were huddled around in a circle, discussing an unknown topic.

With Videl and the chibis, they were coming to a conclusion on whether to torture Gohan for the fact of losing the capsule, or to be understanding and let it go. It was beginning to be quite the heated debate.

"I say we let him think we're mad at him and give him the cold shoulder," Videl said, taking great enjoyment in Gohan's discomfort. In her opinion, Gohan was too cute when he's being teased to pass up.

Goten, on the other hand, was concerned for his big brother. "I don't know guys, I don't want to do that to big brother. It wasn't his fault," Goten said in defense of Gohan.

"Listen baka, it's just for fun. It's, ah, a game! Yeah, that's it! We have to pretend really hard that we're mad at Gohan for losing the capsule and whoever pretends the best gets a candy! Ok?" Trunks said as he looked to Videl for confirmation. She nodded her head to let him know it was ok.

"Besides, only the cool people play this game. You do want to be cool, right Goten?" Trunks put in a few seconds later after getting no reply from him.

Goten seemed to consider this for a little bit, which is quite a big thing for Goten. "Will it make me cool like big brother?" He asked in that cute way only an innocent child can manage.

Trunks and Videl shook their heads violently in agreement and made comments such as "of course!" and "you bet!" and "just like Gohan".

"Oh boy! Then I want to play! I love games! Gohan once told me that I'm a good pretender," Goten said in excitement, the last sentence with a hint of pride.

With that settled, the trio prepared themselves and turned around to face Gohan. All three of them were able to put on a convincing face of anger.

Noticing their strange behavior and quick change of attitude, Gohan gave them a questioning look. That look changed soon after to confusion as he received a glare from Trunks and Videl, a undefinably look from Goten since he wasn't sure if he even knew how to glare. Very confused, Gohan just watched as they drew closer to him until they were right in front of him.

Trunks, always the prepared one for insults, decided to start with the onslaught. "Gohan, you baka! How can you lose a capsule that was in a bag that you only had for maybe an hour?!" Trunks said in fake anger, not quite yelling yet. It wasn't in his nature to yell his insults until he got frustrated.

He looked over to Videl and she took it as her turn. "I can't believe someone as smart and strong and cute.....," she started to back off into la la land, when Trunks elbowed her to keep going. "What? Oh, oh yeah! Someone as smart and strong as you has such a hard time taking care of a capsule! A small, simple capsule!" Videl said a little louder then she meant it to be.

So far, Gohan had being taking this pretty well, considering he had just been insulted by a kid and his best friend/crush. He looked at Goten, just waiting for what he had to say. Goten looked guiltily at his big brother, but he wanted to win!

"Yeah big brother, how do you loose a capsule?!" Was all Goten could get out before he saw a flash of hurt cross his brother's eyes.

He looked to the others to see that they were still going to keep playing. So, he said to them, "You guys, I don't like this game! I don't want to play it anymore! It makes my big brother sad. I guess I loose then, right? Guess I also don't get the candy anymore either, huh?" Goten asked sadly.

Although Gohan was very, very confused, he turned to his little brother and pulled out a candy bar from a hidden bag hanging from his side. Being a saiyan, he always had a secret stash of candy with him. It's just something a smart saiyan doesn't leave the house without. He knelt down so he was eye level with him, Gohan gave Goten the candy bar and said with a sweet smile, "I don't know what game you were playing, but I'm sure glad I have you to look out for me. Here, you get the candy, squirt, you're a winner to me."

Goten smiled a smile that seemed to reach his ears, though not quite a grin, and hugged his brother around the neck. Yes reader, it's another one of those rare moments between two brothers, showing love and affection without being forced to by an angry parent.

Videl watched the two Son boys with tears in her eyes. 'How cute! This has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever seen! Look how good he is with children. I know he'll be the perfect father for our kids. Wait a sec, I'm getting way too far ahead of myself now! I mean, before any of that ever happens, first I'd have to find out if he likes me, then go out on dates with him. Then he'd have to ask me the question and we'd have to get married. And then we'd have to, ah, make the babies.......' she thought as her face went crimson. 'I haven't even kissed the guy yet and I've already started to think of _that_?! Get a hold of yourself, Videl! You're starting to really act like all those boy crazy girls at school! I promised I'd never act like them! Well, I guess when it comes to Gohan, there's always an exception.' Videl was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even realize the touching moment was over and Gohan was right in front of her, waving his hand back and forth.

Shrugging his shoulders, Gohan walked back over to the boys and got them to tell him all about the so called "game". Finding it innocent enough, he didn't get mad like they expected him to. He just laughed and walked back over to Videl again, trying once again to wake her from her daydreaming.

After calling her name and waving his hand back and forth, Videl still stayed in that same trance with that same silly smile on, her face getting redder and redder by the second. Very confused, Gohan looked back to the chibi's for help. They just shrugged their shoulders at the unspoken question. Then Trunks smiled, obviously getting an idea.

"Hey Gohan, I know how to wake her up," Trunks said, his smirk growing ever wider. "Ah oh, Trunks has that smile on his face again. This can't be good,' Gohan thought.

"Oh really? How?" Gohan asked anyway. He knew that Trunks was up to something, but he was curious. Taking that as his permission to do as he pleased, Trunks smirked like no other then someone of Vegeta's lineage could smirk.

Cupping his hands to his mouth, he called ever so sweetly, "Videl! Oh Videl! You better hurry or you're gonna miss it! Gohan's taking his shirt off!"

Before Gohan could even get mad at Trunks, Videl jerked back to reality. "What?! Ooh, ooh, ooh, I wanna see! Where?! Where?!" Videl said, looking around frantically.

The blood rushed to his face again, causing him to blush deeply. Sure, he did like the response of sorts, but he couldn't help being embarrassed. Inching away, he tried to hid the blush.

Finally coming to a realization that she had been fooled, she began to pout. Not only did she hate being fooled, but she didn't even get to see Gohan without a shirt on to make up for it! Realizing she had an audience now, she looked up at two laughing chibi's and a Gohan trying to inch away. It dawned on her, she had said that out loud!

Before she even had the chance to be properly embarrassed, Goten jumped in and saved her. "Hey look, Trunks! Is that what I think it is?" Goten asked his best friend. Pointing at something in the flower meadow, Goten ran off with Trunks following him.

Upon arrival, Trunks picked up the object of their attention. He seemed to examine it before exclaiming quite excitedly, "Good job, Goten! You found it! Wow, who would have thought you would be the one to find it? Hey Gohan, come look!"

Forgetting his embarrassment, Gohan flew off after them. Cautiously, Videl followed after, hoping Gohan had forgotten about before. Maybe the whole thing will just be forgotten. Hey, she can always dream, right?

The two teens came up behind Goten and Trunks, only to find they had a capsule in their small hands. Trunks, the beholder of the capsule, smirked up at Gohan.

"You see, Gohan, when Goten and I got tired of watching you two lovebirds' special moment, we flew ahead and took a look around. We saw something shiny and found it to be this capsule. Of course, we were about to go grab it, when we saw something flash by. We tried to find what it was, but it was gone. Then, we looked back for the capsule and couldn't find where we last spotted it. Of course, Goten should have kept his eye on the capsule when I went after whatever it was that flashed by, but seeing as to how he's lacking in the intellectual department, you can't blame him," Trunks explained in his cocky, matter-of-fact way.

Goten stuck his tongue out at Trunks and said, "I am not! Besides, Trunksie-poo, you were the one who said you would take care of the capsule," Goten defended.

Red in the face with both anger and embarrassment, Trunks shouted, "Don't call me that! Only grandma can call me that!"

"Fine, Tru-kun, I won't call you Trunksie-poo anymore," Goten teased.

"What?! You can't call me that either! At least I don't get called 'G-chan' _and_ 'cutie' by a _girl_!" Trunks shouted back, then stuck his tongue out at Goten, too.

"Hey! No fair! I _have _to let Marron call me that or else my mom will get mad at me and use the frying pan!" Goten yelled back, shivering at the thought of the frying pan. Both Trunks and Gohan couldn't help but shiver, too.

Getting tired of their quarreling and still embarrassed about being caught in the special moment with Videl, Gohan grabbed them both by the back of their Gi's, one in each hand, and lifted them apart. "Knock it off you two. Look, let's just get camp set up and have some fun, ok?" Gohan asked calmly.

Nodding their heads, the two chibi's jumped out of Gohans' hands. Smiling at them, Gohan pushed the button then threw the capsule on the ground. Out popped two sleeping bags, one a very large one, the other a normal sized one. Also, along with the sleeping bags, was a small traveling bag. Obviously, this was not their lost capsule.

"Oh man! I was hoping it would be our capsule! This sucks!" Gohan exclaimed as he examined the sleeping bags. He moved on over to the bag to reveal the contents inside. He was very surprised to find that it actually held 3 swimming trunks and one semi revealing bikini, all the correct sizes even. Along with those swimming wear were what appeared to be girls pj's. There was a hairbrush amongst the supplies also, tucked away in the corner. With a few other supplies, they had all they needed for this camping trip.

Suspicious now, Gohan examined the bag for any signs of who the owner was. He knew that the bag must have been put there by someone he knew with the help of his mother. It was just too much of a coincident not to be. 'She must have something planned,' He thought before standing back up from his squatting position.

He put on a cheesy grin for the others and said, "I guess we now have everything we need, huh? Now that that's settled, who wants to spar?"

Receiving enthusiastic replies from the little ones and a smile from Videl, he walked off into the middle of the open meadow. The others followed and they began their training.

Stars began to appear across the darkening sky as the groups training came to an end. Knowing that Trunks and Goten needed their rest after such a tough training session, he stopped where he was at and said, "Ok guys, I think it's time the little ones get to bed."

Breathing heavily, the chibi's started to whine. "But Gohan, how come _we_ have to go to bed early?! I'm not even sleepy yet!" Goten complained.

"Yeah, it's not even 8 yet! I want to have some fun! Only babies go to bed this early and we're not babies!" Trunks added with a whinny voice, too.

"Well you sure are acting like you are! When Gohan tells you to go to bed, you listen and go to bed! Gohan and I are bigger and smarter and know what's best for you so you two should listen," Videl put in, trying to help out to get them to sleep.

Gohan flashed a grateful smile toward Videl which she returned with a smile as if to say "you're welcome". Turning back to the boys, Gohan suggested, "Hey, I know! If I tell you a bedtime story, will you two go to bed?"

Looking to each other then nodding their heads instantaneously, the boys shouted in excitement, "Yeah!" Quicker then the eye can see, the boys had the smaller of the two sleeping bags rolled out and ready. They stripped down to their boxers and climbed in. Grinning, they looked back up to Gohan expectantly. Smiling in satisfaction, Gohan walked over and sat down beside them on a nearby tree stump. Videl, not wanting to miss the story either, sat down across from him on an old log.

"Ok squirts, what kind of story do you want to hear?" Gohan asked as he searched his memory for stories.

Trunks and Goten once again looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement. Being the older of the two, Trunks said, "You never talk about when you were little. So, we want to hear about that, about your days as a kid. Not that I care or anything."

"Yeah! I bet you had lots of fun like us, too!" Goten added in. He smiled up at his brother, then suddenly frowned, a gesture rarely seen on his face. Getting teary-eyed, Goten looked up at his brother and said sadly, "But, but, big brother, what about Mr. Snuggles?! I forgot him at home and I can't sleep without him!"

Worried for his brother, Gohan asked, "Will you be ok without him tonight?" Once getting a no from Goten, Gohan tried to think of what to do. But, he didn't have long to think because Videl had a solution of her own.

She stood up, walked over to the sleeping bag, and sat down behind Goten. She wrapped her arms around the boy and pulled him into her lap, hugging his tears away. She smiled softly and lovingly down at him before saying, just as softly, "It's going to be alright, Goten. I'll protect you. I'll stay right here with you until you fall asleep, ok?"

In the cute way that only Son Goten can manage, he nodded and snuggled into her. Once comfortable, he looked back to Gohan and said, "Ok, now I'm ready."

'Wow, I don't think I've ever loved her more then I do now,' Gohan thought as he watched the sweet scene take place. This was the side of Videl that he loved so much. Her gentle, sweet, caring side that made you fall in love with her all over again. Not many get to see this side of her. Of course, he had come to love everything about her, but this was what won him over.

Trunks, not wanting to be left out, climbed into Videl's lap along side his best friend. Now that everyone seemed comfortable, Gohan began with the story of his past.

"You see guys, I don't like to talk about my past much, that's why you probably haven't heard much about it. I'm sure others have told you some stuff, though. What have you heard already?" Gohan asked.

"Um, mom told me that you always listened to her. Oh, and you studied like a good boy to be really smart just like she always wanted you to be," Goten said.

Laughing whole heartedly, Gohan smiled at Goten. "Yep, that sure sounds like mom. She was always big on me studying to grow up to be her little scholar boy," Gohan said in remembrance.

"Well, dad said you were a little nuisance. He said that you were an annoying brat and that you always got in the way. He even said you didn't want to train or fight!" Trunks said, the last sentence almost in disbelieve.

"Coming from Vegeta, I'll take that as a compliment. He's right about the not wanting to fight part, though. I liked training sometimes, but not fighting. I guess when I'm done telling you about my past, you'll understand why," Gohan replied.

"Oh yeah! As we all know, you were the one who beat Cell, too! Everyone always talks about that, but never the whole story, just that you beat him. Could you tell us how, too?" Goten asked in excitement.

"Sure, if you want me to. So, is that all or do you want me to go ahead with the story?" Gohan asked as he looked at them.

They shook their heads so Gohan went ahead with the story. "Ok, ah, this is going to be long, so prepare yourselves. Well, it all started when mom and dad had me. I lived a happy life with them for four years before dad wanted to introduce me to the whole Z gang. So, dad brought me with him to Roshi's place. Well, once we got there, we were met by a saiyan named Raditz, dad's brother. He explained how dad was a saiyan and that he was sent to Earth to destroy all the Earthlings and that dad just couldn't remember. So, when dad disagreed, Raditz kidnaped me and told dad that if he wanted me alive, he had to kill 100 Earthlings by tomorrow. You see, dad didn't want to do that so he took off after me. Piccolo, who at the time was an enemy of dad's, teamed up with dad to kill Raditz because Piccolo said that this was his planet to terrorize, no one else's and that he wanted Raditz gone because of it. Well, Raditz put me in a saiyan pod, where I watched dad and Piccolo beaten up badly by Raditz. They just didn't stand a chance! He kept torturing dad, making him cry out in pain. After a while, I just couldn't take it anymore. Something inside me snapped! I was blinded by anger as I broke the pod into pieces and flew right into Raditz's stomach, cracking his armor and sending him to the floor gasping for air. After my short burst of power, I was drained, so Raditz easily knocked me down hard. He thought that I was too great of a threat not to get rid of, so he was about to kill me when dad grabbed him from behind and held him there. Piccolo charged up his special beam cannon as dad held onto Raditz, who claimed to be weakened from my attack. Finally, Piccolo had it charged and dad told him to send it at them. So, Piccolo did just that. The beam went straight through Raditz and dad, killing them both. That was the first time dad died, right in front of me. But before Raditz died, he sent a message to the other two saiyans alive telling them about the dragonballs. After that, he told us that those two saiyans would be here to kill off humanity in one year and that they were even stronger then him. Knowing this, Piccolo took me to train while the others went to look for the dragonballs. To wake me up, Piccolo dropped me in water and then told me that if I started to cry again that he'd do worse things. That was how it was at first with Piccolo. Anyway, I was still very afraid of him and didn't want to ever fight. Not after what had happened to my dad because of it. So, Piccolo wanted to prove to me that I had great power and I needed to train to help fight. I didn't believe it so Piccolo decided to prove it to me by throwing me at a mountain. I didn't know what to do and as it got closer, once again, something inside me kind of snapped, I guess. I blew up the mountain and landed safely on the other side. After that, I kept asking about my dad and all Piccolo did was make fun of him. Anyway, the training went on. At first, training was pretty much sheer survival. Piccolo left me in the forest for 6 months. I had to learn how to survive there without ever having any experience with it before. I was scared like crazy, but I still managed to make it. I didn't know it until afterward, but Piccolo had been nearby the whole time, watching me. Oh yeah, I can't believe I almost forgot! The first night I stayed out in the wild, I saw the full moon. And, well, you all know what that does to a saiyan," Gohan asked, rather then stated.

The two small boys managed to nod somehow through the shock, their eyes as big as saucers. They sat attentively, wanting to hear more, but also very surprised with the story so far. It seemed so unbelievable!

Videl, on the other hand, was so shocked and surprised, she stared at Gohan with her mouth open. 'Wow! He's been through so much....and this is only the very beginning! I can't believe it! He was only 4 years old and all this had happened to him! Oh my gosh! He's just, just amazing! To go through so much......so young....it's just......wow,' Videl thought as she continued to stare.

Smiling knowingly at their reactions, he continued. "So, I turned into my Oozar form, a giant ape pretty much. I was very powerful now. So much so that Piccolo was actually scared. He remembered what Raditz had said about the full moon changing saiyans into the oozar form, so, he blew up the moon. After this, he pulled off my tail. He also wanted to give me something to work with so he made me a sword that I used all the time. I carried it with me everywhere! Oh yeah, he also gave me a gi, kinda like dad's old one, too. So, the 6 months go by and Piccolo decided that it was time for me to start the real training. We went through attacks, ki training of sorts, defensive blocks, different techniques, all that kind of training. Once the year was over, all of the Z fighters met in a baron desert where the saiyans landed. We were all much more powerful now, but we up against saiyans, the most powerful enemies yet. And, that is where I will stop."

The boys jumped up out of Videl's lap to yell, "WHAT?!" together. They had been really into the story, gasping and clapping when the story called for it.

"But we want to hear more! What happened next?!" Trunks said enthusiastically with Goten nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, Gohan! Please tell us! Please?!" Goten exclaimed, also very enthusiastically. Both boys begged and begged until Gohan finally gave in.

"Alright already! I'll make you a deal. Every night before you go to bed, I'll tell you the next part to the story of my past until we've reached the present. But, if you don't behave, you'll miss the next part to the story, got it? Do we have a deal?" Gohan compromised.

Both boys agreed readily. They were still excited from the story and didn't look anywhere near going to sleep. 'Oh great, I guess my story woke them up more instead of putting them to sleep. Now what am I going to do? Yes, I got it!' Gohan thought as he watched the two boys whisper excitedly over the bedtime story.

"Now, what was the deal? That you must behave to hear the rest of the story, right? And didn't I tell you it was time for you to go to sleep?" Gohan reminded them, using their curiosity against them.

Goten and Trunks went slightly pale. No more story?! But they had to know what happened next! So, they climbed into bed quickly and pulled the cover up to their chins.

Gohan smiled and said warmly, "That's much better." He ruffled their hair and got up to leave them be when he felt a tug on his hand. He looked back down to see Goten starring up at him.

"Yes Goten?" He asked patiently.

"Um, big brother? We can't go to sleep still. Could you sing us that song you always sing to me when I'm scared and can't sleep? Please?" Goten asked with the puppy dog look on his small, round face.

Gohan hesitated. 'He wants me to sing that?' He thought before deciding it couldn't do him any harm. So, with a sigh, he sat back down and prepared himself.

"Ok Goten, if you want me to then I will," he said and got a nod from both boys in return. 'Well, here goes nothing,' Gohan thought before he began the song.

"Night

And the spirit of life

Calling

Oh, oh, iyo

Mamela

Oh, oh, iyo

And a voice

With the fear of a child

Answers

Oh, oh, iyo

Oh, mamela

Oh, oh, iyo

Wait

There's no mountain too great

Hear the words and have faith

Have faith

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watched over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your reflection

He lives in you."

Gohan watched as their eye lids slowly drooped close, but he could tell they weren't quite asleep yet. So, he continued with the song, in an even softer voice, barely a whisper.

"He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your reflection

He lives in you

Wait

There's no mountain too great

Hear these words and have faith

Have faith

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the waters

Into the truths

In your reflection

He lives in you."

Now that he was sure they were sleep, he smiled down at them and stood up to get the other sleeping bag out and ready. Once that was done and ready, he looked over to Videl to see she was already looking at him.

"That song, I've never heard it before," Videl said once Gohan turned around and faced her.

He smiled and sat down next to her, then said softly, "Yeah, I didn't think you would. It's a very old song. It's from one of those really old Disney movies that my mom is always talking about. She was able to get a hold of a copy of one of them called 'The Lion King' and had me watch it when I was very little. It was always my favorite and I watched it over and over again. You see, that song is just made for Goten! When you listen to the words, it says everything. How in him my father lives. He's always reminded me of dad so much, ever since he was just a baby. I use to sing him to sleep with that song. It's just made for him, I swear."

She smiled at him softly, loving the fact that he was opening up to her. He never talked about his past very much. This night had came as such a shock to her, finally being able to learn so much more about him. It was no wonder he didn't talk about his past! He must have gone through a lot. Already in the story he had so much happen to him, and he says that's only the beginning! 'He never ceases to amaze me. I mean, dang! What a voice! Who would have ever thought Gohan would have such a wonderful singing voice?! It's so, calming, and gentle. It was like I was in a trance throughout the whole song. It was such a wonderful sensation,' were the thoughts that went to through her head as she studied Gohan in amazement and wonder.

He looked back to sleeping bag he had just set up, then back at Videl. He seemed to look a bit uncomfortable as he turned back to face her. "Er, Videl? Ah, well, you see, we only have one sleeping bag left," he said, trying to hint at what he didn't want to say, due to embarrassment.

Confused, she cocked her head to the side looking back at the sleeping bag to see what he was trying to say. Finally, realization crossed her face only to be followed up by a slight blush. She couldn't help the thoughts that went through her head soon after. 'Yes, yes, yes, yes!!!!! This is so perfect! Just imagine what it'd be like...............' she started to get carried away before she slapped her hand to her head and thought, 'Man, I have _got_ to stop all these perverted thoughts from sneaking up on me! Especially when the guy that's involved with them is sitting right next to me!'

"Um, Videl? How about you take the sleeping bag and I'll sleep right here, ok? I mean, I have slept on the dirt floor a million times," Gohan said kindly, trying to be a gentleman.

"No!" Videl practically yelled, then calmed down and said in a normal tone, "No, Gohan, it's ok. There's plenty of room! We can share, right? Unless, you don't want to share with me."

"No, no, it's not that! I just thought that, well, you know....." he let his sentence drop there. He smiled shyly at her, only for her to return it with a grin.

Now that the sleeping arrangements were taken care of, he looked up at the sky. Seeing that it still wasn't all that late, he got an idea. He looked back to Videl and asked, with a little gleam in his eyes and a grin on his face, "Hey Videl, what do you say to a little nighttime swim?"

Elsewhere, Krillin sat on a tree branch watching the group below him. He couldn't believe all the juicy things he had been getting! He watched as the two teens sat on the log talking. Thankfully, Bulma had given him high tec supplies so he was able to get everything clearly, even hear it clearly.

He thought back to the beginning of his journey to catch the teens on camera. He had come into a few close calls.

FLASHBACK

_He had the camera on them as they flew off to their camping ground, just waiting for something good to happen. Finally, just that happened._ _Videl moved closer to Gohan, so close their arms were touching. They were having an important conversation of sorts and he got all of it on camera. He even got Gohan reaching over and hugging a surprised Videl. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Trunks and Goten starting to fly off after something. He realized it was the capsule Chi Chi had given him to put somewhere where they would find it. She wanted to be able to at least control what they have on the trip, so it was Krillin's job to make sure they used her supplies instead of their own. 'No, not yet! I have to get this all of this moment here on camera!' Krillin thought._

Suddenly, Krillin got an idea. He took out one of many sensu beans he brought along, just incase Gohan found him spying on them. He didn't even want to imagine the pain that would be bestowed on him if that happened. He took the sensu bean and threw it as hard as he could past the chibi's, hoping that would distract them enough for him to put the next part of his plan into play.

It worked! He couldn't believe it! It worked perfectly! They both forgot about the capsule and went after the bean. Smirking, now that the two teens special moment seemed to be over, Krillin jumped up from out of the trees he had been jumping across to keep up with the flying group. With Bulma's new invention, he blended in with his surroundings once he switched the ring to be facing downward. Quickly, still not taking any chances with Gohan around, he sneaked up to Gohan, who was watching Videl fly away with a confused look on his face. He slipped his hand into the bag hanging from Gohan's belt and pulled out what he thought was the capsule. It turned out to be another sensu bean. He began to panic when Gohan started to take off. So, Krillin attempted one last time to grab the capsule.........and was lucky enough to get it. 'Ha! And they said I have terrible lucky when we last played poker,' he thought in triumph.

_He then flew quickly down to the other capsule he had placed for them to find. He needed to put it somewhere else now. He looked around and saw a flower meadow close by. 'Perfect,' he thought as he flew over to it._

_Laying it down in view, but not so that it looked suspicious, the capsule appeared to be left by a careless traveler. 'My work here is done. They'll be sure to find it! Ha, plan Revenge On an Unsuspecting Gohan, in play!' He thought before flying to a tree branch to watch the gang on the video camera once more._

END OF FLASHBACK

_Yes, now he will get the revenge he had been waiting so long for. 'Look out Gohan, here I come,' Krillin thought with a smirk._

At the Son household, Chi Chi had just gotten back from a wonderful evening with her best friend, Bulma Briefs. She hadn't had such a fun night in a long, long time! Not since Goku was still here. Yeah, Goku always made everything fun, especially at night. 'Oh, gosh! Bulma must be rubbing off on me!' she thought with a slight blush on her cheeks.

The doorbell rang unsuspectingly, bringing her out of her reverie. 'Now, who could that be at this hour?' she thought as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, is this the home of a Son Gohan?" A lady Chi Chi had never seen before asked politely. She looked to be in her twenties and had a kindness to her face. With her brown hair and piercing green eyes and slim body, she was quite a beautiful women.

"Why, yes it is. And who might you be?" Chi Chi asked, confused to say the less. The women at her door smiled sweetly.

"Oh yes, forgive me. My name is Lynn and I have been put in charge of Videl while her father is away. I was wondering if you have seen her lately? She left with Gohan without saying anything and I have been quite worried," The lady now known as Lynn, who we met earlier, said.

Chi Chi smiled also, for some reason taking a liking to this lady already. She then said, "Actually, I do know where she is. Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you so much, er, Mrs. Son," Lynn said as Chi Chi stepped aside and let Lynn inside the house.

"Don't bother with all the formalities. Call me Chi Chi!" Chi Chi, obviously, said, showing Lynn to the living room.

Sitting down on the coach with Chi Chi sitting beside her, Lynn replied, "Ok, Chi Chi it is then. You have a lovely home, by the way."

Beaming at the compliment, Chi Chi said, "Why thank you! It's so hard to keep up with it sometimes. My boys can be such a handful! Actually, it's mostly Goten who's hard to keep up with, on the most part...........oh, right, where are my manners? Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh no, I'm quite fine, thank you. So you have two boys, then? How charming," Lynn said, as always the polite one.

"Yes, I consider myself lucky to have such good boys. Oh, but that's off the subject. So you are looking for Videl, correct?"

"Yes, she just took off so fast! I guess when you're a love sick teen nothing else matters." She paused before saying, "Opps!"

Chi Chi laughed at Lynn's blunder. "Don't worry about it! We all know they both have got it bad for each other. It's just getting them to admit it to each other is the hard part. Just imagine all the grandchildren I'll have!" She went off into la la land as she let her imagination get the best of her.

"Yes, just think of all the children that'll be running around in no time!" Lynn also joined Chi Chi in la la land.

Within no time, the two had become quite the good friends. They had ended up chatting for over an hour, most of the time talking about the two teens and how they probably were doing on the camping trip.

"You must come with Bulma and I tomorrow! We have so much fun planned!" Chi Chi said as Lynn prepared to leave.

"I wouldn't want to invade."

"Nonsense! I'm sure Bulma would just love to have you along, too!"

"Well, I'm sure it would be fun and if you really want me to, then count me in!"

"Wonderful! I'll call Bulma tonight and tell her! We'll come by and pick you up at 9. Is that ok?"

"That's perfect! Thank you so much Chi Chi."

"Think nothing of it."

"Well, goodnight Chi Chi!"

"Goodnight!"

And with that, another member was accepted into the group of Z fighter women. With a new member, what will they have in store for us next time?

A/N So, what'd ya think? I hope ya liked it! Soon, I think, the romance between them will start, I'm just not sure when exactly. I'll take some suggestions on when people would like them to get together! Like, should they get together while swimming? Sleeping? Party? Or after? I have many ideas for it, but I want to hear what you guys have to think. Anyway, now's the time to review! Please!


	6. Time Alone to Swim

A/N Yes, I am alive! So, so sorry for the long wait guys! School's started, which means too much homework, then their the chores, the garden, my job, oh boy. Well, enough of the excuses now. I'm sure you all don't want to hear about that.

I've been reading over the reviews for my story and have found many complaints on the A/N so I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't sure what to do since this is my first story and all. Thank you all so much for your patients and advice with that!

I don't normally do this, but I want to say few things to certain people now......

wiggle-chicken: thanks for all your very many helpful reviews! I love hearing your opinions and I take them seriously. You'll come to find out that I agree very much on your idea of when to get them together and stuff. Oh, by the way, feel free to still use those ideas. I'm more then happy to share!

Aragorn566: Thanks for all the help you've been giving me with everything! I really apprecaite your continued support. Thank you so much!

amerowolf: I know I've probably said this a million times over, but thank you! Really, I do apprecaite your continued support, too. Also, I'm grateful for all your ideas and suggestions and stuff. It helps me a whole lot! Oh, you'll also find out in the next chapter that I'm gonna go with your idea too, in a way, but different. Actually, I'm probably gonna use a few of them, but change em around a bit, ya know? Thanks for letting me use them though! Much love! Lol

TriRedEye: I also want to say thank you to you for all the reviews you've given me! So many! I really apprecaite you keeping up with my story and letting me know what you think of it. Your continued support keeps me writing this story. Thank you so much!

whitekitty: rauncy, huh? Heh, I'll let you see just how much. Lol. Anyway, thank you also for all the reviews! Every review is greatly appreciated to me! Thanks for keeping up with my story!

Cosmictwilight: First of all, I have got to tell you how much of an, er, honor I guess, it is for me to have you review my story! I mean, I've always thought of your stories as some of my favs and I've always thought that you're such an awesome writter! Thanks for the reviews! I am so glad you like my story. Thanks!

Ok, so that's pretty much all the people I wanted to say thanks to in specific for now, but I really do apprecaite everyone's reviews! I can't tell you guys thank you enough! I'm just so glad that everyone's liking my story! It's so awesome! I wasn't sure if I should keep going, but I guess I will now that I've got so many reviews. I mean, wow! It's so cool! Thank you thank you thank you! Lol.

Oh yeah! By the way, GohanGirl7711, this chapter here is dedicated to you and everyone I listed above for all the help. If you're reading this GohanGirl7711, this one's for ya cause you dedicated the other for me and you haven't had one done for you, so now you have! Lol. I hope ya enjoy it though. I hope everyone does!

Ok, so, very sorry that was long, but I had to get that out of the way. Anyway, get onto the story now!

Chapter 6

'Swimming with Gohan......by myself......no one to interrupt.........just us in our swimming suits, which means a lack of clothes..........in the dark even.........yeah, like I'm gonna pass this up,' Videl thought once Gohan had made the suggestion.

"Sure, that sounds great! But, er, um, Gohan? Where are we going to get changed at?" Videl asked.

"Oh yeah, good point. Well, I guess we could get changed behind the waterfall. I saw a small little room behind it and we can take turns getting changed there. Does that sound ok to you?" Gohan replied, remembering the small room behind the waterfall he had found earlier while searching for a camping spot.

"Ok, but I better not see you peaking, Son Gohan!" Videl threatened as she started to make her way to the waterfall. 'Heh, just because _you _can't peak, doesn't mean _I _can't........' Videl thought, then smirked at her cleverness.

'Now why would I do that?' He thought evilly before saying out loud, "Hey, wait for me!" then grabbed the bag with the swim wear and tried to catch up to the now retreating Videl.

Once they got to the bottom of the waterfall, Gohan took it upon himself to be the gentlemen. He took her hand in his, causing both of them to blush slightly.

He smiled down at her and said, "It's quite slippery. If we hold hands, we could make sure neither of us slip and fall." He then added in his head, 'Besides, how many times do I get to hold her hand? It was as good of an excuse as any, even if it does sound kinda lame. It's so strange how simply holding her hand makes me feel, so, well, happy. But it's a different kind of happiness. A kind I've never felt before really. Well, whatever it is, it feels wonderful!'

Faking anger, Videl said, "Son Gohan, who says I need you to protect me?! I can take care of myself! But, thanks, that's very sweet of you," she added quickly with her head tilted downward, never pulling away. 'My sweet Gohan, always looking after and taking care of me.........sigh Gohan.........I just love saying his name!' She thought. She intertwined her fingers with his before jumping up to the next ledge, pulling Gohan with her. As he was dragged, his free limbs flailed back and forth, anime style.

Regaining his balance after being pulled up another few ledges, Gohan stopped flailing his arms about and watched as they neared their destination. Once there, he had to put his other hand on Videl's shoulder to stop her from jumping to the next ledge. He led her into the darkness of the room behind the waterfall.

Not able to see a thing, Videl crashed right into something hard, very hard. "Ouch! Gohan! You know some of us don't have saiyan eye sight! I can't see a thing!" Videl said as she tried to feel her way around, rubbing her head at the same time. Gohan had let go of her hand once they were in the room and so she was left to find her way about on her own.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that, Videl. I kinda forgot," Gohan said apologetically. Since her back was turned to him, he gently turned her around and took her hand in his again.

"I could see that. So, do you have anything to light this place or do you plan on dressing me yourself cause I know I sure can't in this dark," Videl said, then realizing how wrong it sounded. "Wait, oh no, I mean, um, oh, forget it! Do you have some light or not?!"

The teen boy couldn't help the smirk that reached his lips. Gohan just couldn't pass this chance up to tease her. "Really now? If I didn't know any better, it almost sounded like you just told me to undress you myself," Gohan said, trying to get her blushing more.

Videl was ready to blow up at him, but realized what he was trying to do. So, instead of doing what Gohan expected, she decided to tease him back and see how far he would take it. "My, my, aren't we feeling a bit courageous? I didn't know you had such a perverted side, Gohan. What happened to the innocent, sweet, momma's boy I know?" Videl asked, smirking at being able to catch him off guard.

He snorted at that before replying, "He met you, then everything changed. With your bad influence, it shouldn't come as such a surprise. Well, then again, being friends with Sharpner does seem to do those sort of things to a person, too." This gained a small giggle from Videl.

She took her hand that wasn't clasped to his and grabbed his other hand in hers. She put his hand so that it had the bottom of her shirt held curled up in it, ready to lift it up at any time. She then unclasped her hand from his and, still not able to see anything in the dark, reached up and touched his chest. Slowly, she slid her hand up his chest and to the back of his neck until it had reached his hair. With her hand tangled in his hair, she reached her mouth up to his ear.

"You know, Gohan, you still haven't produced any light," She whispered seductively as she twirled locks of his hair with her fingers, enjoying every second of it.

Gohan swallowed hard, sure she could hear it. He may have been a bit naive at times, but he knew what she was implying. She had closed the space between them now and was running her hands all through his hair. It was driving him crazy! Her scent, the way her body was pushed against his, the way her lithe fingers were running through his hair, the way his hand was poised ready to take her shirt off, the way she had whispered to him with her hot breathe tickling his ear, all of it. He was ready to let the saiyan instincts, that had grown so strong lately, take over. He knew she was just teasing him, testing him to see how far he would go, but he wished she had really meant it. He wanted to so bad, especially with his saiyan side telling him so strongly to, but he wouldn't do that. He didn't want to lose her, even if it meant spending the rest of their lives as just friends. Still, he couldn't help but give in a little and run his fingers over her silky smooth stomach where his hand had her shirt clutched loosely.

He also leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Videl, it's not a good idea to tease a saiyan so. I'll get you some light now."

He pulled away from her completely. Putting his hands apart, as if to form a ball, he began to concentrate. He formed a bright, yellow ball of ki. Then, it appeared he was trying to push and mold the ball into something smaller. Carefully, he kept molding and adding more ki to the ball, until it was as tight as it could be. When he was satisfied with that, he moved on to what seemed the next step of making what it was he was making. A bead of sweat appeared as he strained to finish the ball of light. The ball, now just bigger then the size of his hand, was surrounded by a blue covering, or so it seemed. Finished now, Gohan let the ball float up into the air and light the room in a slightly tinted blue color.

He smiled at Videl when he was sure all had gone well, then said, "Ok, so, you have your light now. It's getting late so I'd suggest you hurry getting changed."

Videl, though, was no where near ready to get changed yet. She was still puzzled by his new technique. "Gohan, what is that?" She asked.

Gohan seemed to think about it for a while, before replying, "You know, Videl, I haven't thought of anything to call it yet."

"I know that much, but what IS it?" She asked more persistently.

"Oh, well, it's a new technique I've been working on. You know how when you make a ball of ki, you have to keep pouring energy into it to keep it going? And then you can't just let it go without destroying anything?" He asked, then continued when he received a nod from Videl. "Well, I've found a way to keep that energy bound until I release it. It's good for surprise attacks and, in this case, light. I still need to work on it a lot so it doesn't take so long and so much energy."

"Really? Wow! When'd you come up with it?" Videl asked, apparently impressed now with the ball of energy floating around at the top of the cave.

"Er, I guess I got the idea about a week ago when I was trying to train in the dark. I've been working on it since then." He answered, bringing is hand to his chin to ponder about it more.

"Ok, Mr. I-have-to-do-everything-perfect, how do you actually contain the energy?" Videl teased, trying to slip him up.

"Good question. Well, you see, it's quite the long story. I guess I could shorten it though. Anyway, simply put, I contain that energy that is already there with more energy, except this energy is different. It's the energy I gather from the my life's energy source." He tried to explain in the simplest way possible.

"But, isn't that dangerous? Taking energy from your life's energy source, I mean?" Videl asked, concerned that he might be doing something too dangerous.

"Not if you use the right amount. If you make sure to use only a little, then it's not too dangerous. That's why I compact all the energy inside it, so I only have to use a little of my life's energy. Once I release the covering energy, a huge amount of energy stored inside explodes out. Don't worry though, I've got good control over my life's energy." He answered her, once again.

"I'm not worried, I trust you. I'd trust you with my life any day. But, it still sounds dangerous. You're using up your life energy, making you so much more vulnerable during the fight. You know I'm right about this, Gohan," Videl stated.

"I know, I know, but I'm working on that right now. It would only be a last resort and only used carefully. As a final attack, you know? Don't worry though, I can take care of this, just give me some time to work out the specifics, ok?" Gohan said.

"Ok, I trust you with this, just don't go be doing something stupid, Son Gohan!" Videl exclaimed as she pointed her finger at him in accusation.

"You have my word as a Z fighter," He replied with a smile, knowing that this was one of her ways to say she cared.

"Good, now go so I can get dressed, unless you plan on watching," She raised her eyebrows in question, receiving a violent shake of his head 'no', before she turned around to grab her stuff out of the bag, then threw the bag at Gohan.

He caught it with ease and walked over to the enterance with it in his right hand. Before he could exit the room completely though, Videl said, "Oh, and Gohan?" She walked up to him, purposely swaying her hips. She put her hand on his chest and smirked, then continued. "No peaking." With that said, she pushed him out and he went tumbling over the side of the cliff before he caught himself and flew down the rest of the way.

Videl laughed as she watched his confused expressions. He stuck his tongue out at her in injustice, then walked over to a rock to sit down and wait patiently for her. Her laughs resided to giggles and she turned back into the cave.

Now having her, er, bathing suit on, if you could even call it that, she looked at herself in the conveniently placed mirror she had found in the bag. She was a bit uncomfortable in the revealing clothing, but couldn't help noticing how well it showed off her fighter's body. She twirled about, examining herself fully. She had on a light blue string bikini set, that seemed to accentuate her womanly curves. She had found a matching cloth to tie around her waist, too, which she did, making sure the knot was tied high on her right hip. With her sky blue eyes and her dark raven hair, the light blue color seemed to make the already stunning girl, all the more beautiful. She let her hair down from the ponytail she had been sporting before.

Smiling, she thought, 'wow, this looks so good on me! Erasa would be proud! Not that I'd ever let her catch me dead in it, but she'd still be proud none the less. But I'm more concerned of what Gohan will think. He probably won't even look at me in that way, but I can hope, right? So here's hoping he'll like it.'

Now finished, she nervously stepped outside the cave room and called for Gohan, saying that she had finished and it was his turn to change. When she saw Gohan get up off the rock he was sitting on, she got especially nervous. 'Oh man, where'd I put that towel?! I can't let him see me yet! I'm not ready!' She thought quickly as Gohan made his way up the cliff. Videl watched his smiling face fly toward her and all concerns were forgotten. 'This is Gohan, the sweetest boy in the world! Besides, if I were to ever have my chance with him, I might as well make an attempt to convince him. Ok, that's it, I'm tired of being cautious! Look out Gohan, I'm gonna make sure your mine, ' she thought with an evil smirk as she let her hands fall from across her chest and onto her hips.

Finally reaching the top, Gohan couldn't help the smile that crept unto his face. In a few short minutes, he would be swimming with the most beautiful girl in the world, in his opinion.

You know how when you try to prepare for something, but there is really no way to prepare for it? Well, that was what Gohan had been trying to do for the past few minutes. Trying to prepare himself for the unveiling of Videl in a bikini. 'Ok, no starring, drooling, commenting, blushing, fantasizing, or touching, especially no touching, that could be dangerous. Just stand there, don't even look if you have to! Great, just great. How am I expected to do any of that?! This is impossible,' he battled with himself the whole way up the cliff. He kept a smile on the whole time though. No matter how much of a gentleman he tried to be, something as good as Videl in a bikini had to be smiled at.

He looked up and saw the beautiful silhouette of a certain Satan girl through the gently flowing waterfall. She appeared to be moving away from the entrance and further back into the room, which surprised him slightly. Why would she be moving away when it was his turn to get dressed? Shrugging, he finished making his way up and entered.

As soon as he entered, his orb of light drew closer to him, causing the back of the cave to grow as dark as his eyes. It didn't matter much to him though, since he still had his saiyan eyesight to help him out, but he was concerned for Videl. By the way, where was she?

Answering his unspoken question, just then, Videl came walking out of the everlasting darkness. Wait, walking? No, more like slowly gliding. Her hips swayed gently back and forth with her every step. Her hair was caught in the gentle night breeze, causing it to flow this way and that, occasionally caressing her strikingly fair face. As she grew closer, her features grew more defined. Crystal blue, sparkling eyes shown with an undefinable intensity. With a fiery determination, those mesmerizing eyes of hers starred deeply into his own.

Finally stepping into the light, Videl was completely revealed to Gohan. Her slender physique was given it's proper acknowledgment in the very lovely two piece. The strings to her top tied in the back while the strings to her bottom piece tied on each side, all of them just begging to be pulled by the way they were so carelessly tied. Simply put, she was the most amazing, beautiful girl Gohan had ever seen.

'Oh crap, she's getting closer! She's sure to notice I'm starring! Then what would she think of me? Wait, am I drooling? No! Shut mouth, shut mouth! Oh man, what a site I must be to see right now. Who can blame me though? Just look at her, in that bikini, with some strings just waiting to be pulled........' he let his mind wander into pleasant, but unwanted fantasies at the moment. His cheeks began to redden more as these fantasies became more detailed and progressed into something slightly more, well, even more inappropriate, if possible. 'Stop mind of mine! No more before I get too excited here. That'd be bad. Oh no, I'm blushing, aren't I? Crap! I've got to stop all this! The only things left are.........' he let his thoughts trail away as Videl stopped in front of him and moved her hand up.

She slowly reached her right arm up, using her index and middle fingers to close Gohan's mouth shut. She smirked delightedly, then replied, "So, I'm guessing you like it?" Her smirk grew wider as Gohan's blush grew darker.

"I, er, ah, Videl, you, ah, you look great!" Was all Gohan managed to stumble out. A slight flash of disappointment crossed her fiery blue eyes at this, almost going unnoticed by Gohan. Knowing she had been hoping for something more, he bundled up his courage to say, "I mean, you look absolutely beautiful, Videl." Then he thought, 'great, now I've commented. The only thing left is............ah oh.'

Beaming, Videl seemed to have her confidence boosted. She only hesitated slightly as she snaked her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks Gohan, that's nice to hear," she replied smiling while adding in her head, 'especially from you.'

When Videl didn't pull back from the hug, Gohan began to get nervous. Of course he enjoyed it and returned it just as much, but he didn't know how much longer he could take it without doing something terribly drastic. Deciding to pull away the least obvious way, he gently ran his fingers once through her hair, then, seeing no use in speaking loudly, whispered, "Videl, I still need to get changed now."

Pouting, Videl just held on tighter before saying more then asking, "What? Don't you like hugs?" She then pulled back slightly, only to sneak a peak of his seemingly panicked face. The smile returned to her face at the sight, except this time it was more of an evil smile. She removed her hands from around his waist, only to replace one around his neck and the other on his chest. She ran her hand across his exposed chest and stomach teasingly, watching his face for his reactions.

He stiffened as her small hand trailed across his chest and kept going down. Once her hand had reached the place where his gi was tied, she didn't let her hand drop like the time in her room. In fact, her hand didn't stop at all, it kept going, tugging only slightly at the knot. Then, she brought her other hand down to the one that was already there.

Frozen, Gohan watched as Videl's hands slowly, gently untied his gi's sash. He followed the red sash cloth with his eyes as it gently floated to the cold, hard floor. Gulping, he looked back up at the smirking Videl as she turned around to leave the cave room. Swaying her hips once again, she looked back over her shoulder, before she exited completely, and said seductively, "Now your half way done. I expect you to be changed into your swim suit soon. I'll be waiting."

Still dazed and frozen to the spot, Gohan watched her with interest as she stepped out and flew off to what he guessed was the lake. 'What was that all about? Is she trying to drive me crazy?! I promised myself not to stare, drool, comment, blush, fantasize, or touch, and what do I do? I do them all! Kami, what is this girl doing to me?' Gohan thought, still dazed.

Shaking it off, he decided to think about it later and just work on getting dressed. But first, he must find a way to calm down, if you get my meaning.

Frustrated to say the least, Videl landed on a rock beside the beautiful lake. 'What must I do to get that boy to make a move?! I've tried almost everything and nothing seems to work! Maybe I should just give up on this........I mean, he doesn't seem to want to make a move .........wait, what am I thinking? Videl Satan, give up? No, never! He will be mine whether he makes a move or not!' Videl thought as her determination grew.

Watching the waterfall for any signs of Gohan, she was beginning to be calmed down by the soothing rhythm of the cascading water though. The soft rumbling the waterfall made as it hit the rocks and water below was enough to calm even the infamous temper of Videl Satan.

Slowly, her eyes began to droop. It was so peaceful, just sitting there under the starry night sky, a warm, gentle wind whipping through her hair, the soft chirping of the crickets, the occasional hooting of a nearby owl, the taste of the fresh outdoor air. Everything just seemed so right.

Finding her eyelids very heavy, Videl tried her hardest to keep her eyes open. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of battling sleep, a figure appeared near the waterfall. Eyes snapping wide open, Videl sat anxiously, watching her dream man fly nearer and nearer until her had landed right in front of her.

Looking him up and down, as had become a habit for her whenever he was near her, Videl's excitement increased. He was wearing a dark blue pair of swim trunks, with a red strip running down each side. As was expected, that was the only thing he was wearing, leaving his very well muscled body open for speculation. 'It's even better then all those times training with him!' Videl thought, her eyes still glued to him. She let them wander freely over his perfectly sculpted abs, moving upwards to his wonderfully muscled chest that most could only dream of, which most did, then over to his arms that she herself had dreamed of wrapping around her before pulling her into a much awaited kiss.

Her eyes kept their upward climb, reaching what she thought was the very best physical feature of Son Gohan, his face. The cause of many of restless nights, the very thing that haunted her every dream, his wonderful face. He looked so mature for his age. His chiseled face had many aspects of that of an adult already, only bound to increase and intensify his good looks. Of course he still held a childish look to his face, but that was only because of his nature, causing him to keep the little boyish look slightly. If nothing else, that was what attracted her to him, the fact that he could look so mature and so much older, while at the same time, look so young and little kidish.

Then, there was his eyes. Oh how she loved his eyes. They told a whole story themselves, emotions flashing across them to describe his every feeling. She loved the fact that she could look into his eyes and be able to tell what he was feeling. It was amazing to think that after all he had seen in his life, his eyes still held that certain sparkle, that sparkle of life and happiness. She was so glad to know that he had never lost that spark throughout the many trials that life had presented him. She had thought that, like in the case of any other man, he would become cold and dark, completely losing such a spark of hope. But Gohan wasn't like any other man, he was much stronger, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Another thing to add to the list of things she loved about Gohan.

Lastly, her eyes traveled up to his gravity defying spikes he called hair. It was a mystery how anybody could have hair stick up so, even when wet. It was a saiyan thing, as she knew, but it was still hair none the less, so how could it stick up like that? She was really quite glad for that though, because she loved his hair a great deal and wouldn't change it for the world.

Now done with her inspection, Videl smiled evilly up at Gohan once again, prepared to commence her plan to make Gohan hers. Deciding it would be more fun to make him nervous, she began to circle the very confused demi saiyan. She brought one hand up to her chin, acting the part of an artist inspecting his latest work.

She circled around to behind him, taking her other hand to drag it across his body as she walked. Nodding approvingly and making small comments the artist would make such as "not bad" and "looking good", you know, the works. She let her hand slid across the edge of his swim trunks, snaking a finger ever so slightly beneath the band to tug on it gently, only to bring it back out with a smirk on her face when receiving a gasp from Gohan.

Finally done with her inspection, Videl stood in front of him, her hand still on his chest. She leaned into him to say, "You, Gohan, look wonderful."

The cursed blush returned to his face, barely making it possible for him to stumble out a thank you. With the same smile on her face, Videl leaned into him even more so, her body now pressed firmly against his own. Ever so "innocently", she reached her mouth up to his ear. With warm breath tickling his ear, Videl whispered, "Tag, your it." And with that, she took of running.

Shocked, to say the least, Gohan stood frozen in place, again. He looked about confused, not knowing what to do, when he saw Videl running off toward the waterfall. Shaking out of his surprise, he took off after her.

"Hey! No fair!" He yelled, still chasing the laughing Videl. 'I didn't see that one coming, that's for sure,' he thought with a smile.

She just turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "Life's not always fair, Gohan! Get used to it!" With that said, she turned and ran right through the waterfall.

Gohan followed her, ending up behind the waterfall where there was a small space for them between water and rock. Suppressing his ki, he snuck up behind her as well as he could.

Her back was turned to him, looking out the other side of the waterfall, obviously looking for him. The mist from the waterfall had been sprayed gently on the two of them, making small droplets form on both hers and his own body. He almost stumbled at the sight, but was too determined to get her back.

He shot forward and brought his arms up to wrap them around her exposed waist. When, to his great surprise, they wrapped around nothing but thin air, he began to fall over into the waterfall. Before he could fall all the way into the water below, he saw the laughing Videl standing off to the side. As quick as lightning, Gohan grabbed onto Videl's hand and dragged her down with him.

With a splash, the two teens plunged into the water. Gohan emerged from the rather warm lake water laughing. He was followed by a pouting Videl, who had her arms crossed and her hair sticking to her face, which caused Gohan to laugh harder.

"That wasn't fair Gohan!" She pouted still at the unfairness of it all. This only caused Gohan to laugh even harder at her expense, which also caused Videl to glare at him in return.

His laughs subsiding into chuckles, he repeated, "Life's not always fair, Videl. Get use to it." She glared harder at Gohan, but couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "Hey, you know what?" He continued with a huge grin, "you look like cousin It from the Adams Family."

She pouted again and tried to blow her hair out her face, but with wet hair, it wasn't likely to happen. So, she went back under the water, this time emerging face up, causing her hair to be slicked back and out of her face. Smiling now, she looked back at Gohan before replying, "You know, you still haven't really tagged me yet." With that, she took off laughing again.

This time though, Gohan was more prepared and followed suit. They chased each other and played every pool game possible for two people to play for a good hour or so. By this time, it was getting really quite late. Deciding to call it quits for the night, Gohan snuck up behind Videl, grabbing her by her waist and put her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Laughing and yelling at the same time, Videl tried to escape from his tight lock on her. Giving up, she stayed still for the ride.

"Time to get out already? But I was having fun!" She whined as he put her down in what now seemed their dressing room.

He smiled the Son grin before saying, "You know it's getting late. We've been away from the chibi's long enough as it is. We can do this tomorrow though!"

Putting on a smile, Videl nodded her head at him. She knew that they could go swimming again tomorrow, but it wouldn't be just the two of them anymore. Instead of pouting though, Videl decided to just be glad for what time they had alone together, knowing it didn't happen much.

The two of them took turns getting changed without any events taking place, other then Gohan having to fetch the ball of light after he had forgotten to take care of it before leaving the cave. He found it caught in the waterfall, staying under the stream of water. He still knew very little about the energy ball, but was still able to guide it back into the cave to stay.

The now dressed teens took off with their stuff back to the campsite. Thankfully, the two children had managed to stay asleep. As they made their way over to their own sleeping bag though, ever so clumsily, Gohan tripped over a rock. As he struggled to keep his balance, the leaves underneath him crunched and the sticks crackled, making the nearby birds in the trees fly off in distress, squawking the whole way. Unable to keep his balance, Gohan fell back into a nearby berry bush, making it rustle loudly.

Finally able to fight his way out of the bush, Gohan smiled sheepishly at Videl. She seemed mad at him for some reason. Then he remembered why. The chibis! Quick enough to give any ordinary person whiplash, he looked over at the boys. With a sigh of relief, he saw that the two terrors had somehow managed to stay asleep even through that.

"You know, sometimes, they really amaze me at what they can sleep through," Gohan said, looking back at the surprised Videl. Apparently, she was amazed, too.

She just nodded her head and picked up the dropped bag. She shuffled through it a bit before she pulled out the pair of pj's conveniently packed in the bag.

Smiling at Gohan, she said, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go back and get changed into these, ok?" She held out the clothes as if to prove her point.

He nodded and let her go. Trying to think of something to do in the mean time, he looked around the place. Finding nothing, he sat down on the sleeping bag and fiddled with the zipper.

A/N So there you have it. What'd ya think? I know it's not as long as I'd like it to be, but I just don't have the time. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! Please! Please do ask any questions, too.

Just a few more quick notes. I know I kinda had Videl's personality change a lot in here, but hey, she's known for her quick mood swings so I thought it'd be more fun to do it this way. Also, I'm sorry about my descriptions and stuff. I don't know how good I am at it. Um, what else? I don't know, I'm tired. I hope you all liked it and please, please review! Thanks for reading!

Oh yeah, just a warning here. I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter out, but don't expect much soon. Sorry, but I get really busy. I'll try my best though! Oh, and don't worry, they'll be getting together really soon, so no worries. Just for all you guys who are curious, that is.


	7. Schemes and Nightime Wonders

A/N Hey guys! Haveyou missed me? I hope you haven't given up on me yet. Sorry, but when school's going, I don't have time to write. But now that's it's summer break, I'm writting again! Anyway, I hope this chapter satisifies all of you who have been waiting for it. I promise it'll get better, but for now, I think it's really pretty good. Well, you know how it goes. Read the chapter and review to tell me what you thought! Any comments would be very welcomed. And please, if there is advice you'd like to give, make sure you do. Also, I would really like to thank TheWraith1 for your idea on this chapter. As you can tell, I've changed it a bit, but I did use it! Really, thank you so much! It's a great idea and I think it makes this chapter better.

Chapter 7

'This is so boring. All he's doing is sitting there and she's not even around. Well, I guess this will give me a chance to check what I have,' he thought, looking down at his equipment.

The bald monk ( yes, he shaved his head again) brought his camera up to his face, hoping to be able to make out the buttons better in the dark. Failing miserably, he gave up and decided to just go over it in his head. He was still in slight shock from the events as of late, but who can blame him when what he saw was so, well, shocking?

_He still sat perched on the tree branch, watching as the two teens climbed up the cliffs and into the cave behind the small waterfall. Very curious as to what the two teens had planned now, Krillin made his way closer, jumping onto the next tree branch of a tree closer to the cliffs. _

_Once there, he was able to hear them talking, something about eyesight. 'Ha, how very like teenagers, to talk about something as unimportant as your eyesight,' he thought with a mocking tone. He then remembered his recent conversation with Yamacha. They had talked for an hour about how the objects got inside the capsule. Talk about your unimportant conversation._

_As Krillin watched on, he saw the outline of Videl draw very close to Gohan. The ex-monk grew greatly surprised at how far along the teens were coming already. He even let himself hope that he wouldn't have to try anything to get them together._

_He watched as the silhouettes of the teen walked back and forth, then his eyes widened when he saw Videl run her hand through the spiky hair of none other then Gohan. Surprised like never before, Krillin kept watching as the two silhouettes clung together, so close they almost looked like one. Then, he saw Videl bring her head up to Gohan's and keep it there for longer then Krillin thought comfortable. _

"_W-wh-what! They're kissing, already! Yes! Less work for me! All I have to do now is just get this and the rest of the trip on tape and revenge will be mine! Hahahahahahahahaha! Woah, got a little caught up in the moment there. But whoever thought revenge would be so easy?" Krillin said to himself, sure that the two teens wouldn't over hear him._

_Krillin let out a startled yelp when he saw a light appear in the cave. He hadn't given them any source of light on Chi Chi's command, so where the heck were they getting the light from! He tried adjusting the volume on his machinery, but all he could hear was mumbling, nothing clear enough to hear an explanation. _

_Returning his attention back to the waterfall, he let out a small, disappointed sigh when he saw Gohan get pushed out from behind the waterfall by a laughing Videl. 'Crap, I was hoping for at least a little more action and maybe an explanation,' he thought to himself as he jumped onto a new tree branch to watch Gohan since Videl had disappeared into the back of the cave. Krillin watched the different emotions play across the young man's face, obviously thinking hard about something. Occasionally, the teen would look back up at where the cave was hidden behind a waterfall, then return his gaze to the rock he was sitting on._

_Finally, after what seemed like hours to the anxious monk, Gohan was beckoned back by Videl's voice. The teen also appeared to be anxious too because as soon as he was called, he jumped up and into the sky, flying instead of climbing. Before Gohan could reach the cave though, Videl's silhouette was gone, probably at the back of the cave._

_Regaining a comfortable position on a large tree branch, he watched his personal "puppet show", so to say, closely. For what seemed like an hour, which in reality was only a few minutes, nothing happened. That is, until the silhouette of Videl appeared in view again, then things became more interesting._

_The monk couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips as he saw Videl's finger push Gohan's mouth closed. 'Ha, caught starring, huh Gohan? Not good man...you need a few pointers from the master here,' he thought to himself in satisfaction. He returned his attention back to the teens after some more gloating only to find they had some how ended back up in each others' arms. "What! Oh crap! I forgot to video tape it! Oh shoot, oh shoot!" He said out loud before pulling the small video camera back in place._

_What happened next, Krillin was totally unprepared for. In absolute shock, he gasped and fell from the tree. He jumped back up quickly and watched Videl running her hands over Gohan's body before tugging at the tie of his pants. 'Woah, woah, woah! What are they doing! They're too young! What should I do? What should I do! 1 mean, on one hand, Chi Chi would kill me for not stopping them before it got too far, but on the other hand, she'd kill me for ruining her chances at getting grandchildren. Either way, I loose! This is not good, not good,' he thought in a panic, not even realizing he had began to pace in the air. _

_Fortunately though, he did not have to make the hard choice because after the piece of cloth had hit the ground, Videl had left the cave. He sighed in exasperation, all that worrying for nothing. He then grinned wolfishly when he thought how much action had already happened between the two. 'Kami dude, I love you man!' he thought to himself, still with the same grin on his face._

_For the next hour or so, he watched and video taped the two having their fun in the pool. Of course, there were many close calls, but nothing he found to be altogether too interesting. So, once he grew incredibly bored with the teens time in the pool, he decided to go snooping around the cave they had changed in. _

_As he came close, he was presented with the strange light from before. He reached out to touch the gently flowing waterfall, as if to grasp the light itself, when the light somehow grew closer to him and his outstretched hand. From behind the flowing water came a ball of light stranger then any he had ever seen before. It was peculiar in the fact that it somehow seemed life like, even though it was no more then a simple ball of eery light. _

_Gently, Krillin let his fingers slowly creep closer to the ball. The ball somehow seemed to study him carefully, tilting back and forth in the manner that a person's head does when studying something of interest. Suddenly, the ball leapt forward and seemed to plaster itself onto the monk's face like a cat does when in defense. Krillin shrieked and flailed his arms and legs back and forth in panic and surprise. He attempted to remove the thing, but only managed to make it grasp a tighter hold._

_Finally, he managed to rip the object from off of his face and throw it back at the waterfall. He sped away as fast as he could, his heart pounding. Screaming like a girl, he was chased closely by the glowing ball of light until he felt Gohan's ki approaching. He let out a grateful sigh when the ball abandoned his prey and returned to the waterfall to keep it's watch over the cave behind it._

"_What the heck was that! I could have been killed!" He said out loud as he tried to catch his breath. He landed rather far from the cave, afraid that if he went back, he might get attacked by the "horrible" ball of light, as he puts it._

_Not a minute later, there was a rustle in the nearby bushes. 'Not again!' he thought to himself as he prepared to fly away from what he thought would be the eery light ball. Before he took off though, he caught sight of black, spiky hair. 'Nnnooooo! Gohan's found me! I'm a dead man, a dead man! Good bye Eighteen, my love. Good bye my sweet little Maron! Good bye-' his thoughts were cut off as the two chibis jumped out and into sight._

_He sighed in relief that it wasn't Gohan, until he realized that it wouldn't matter because he'd been found out. He didn't have time to panic though because Trunks cut him off._

"_Krillin, I want to know why you are here. If you don't tell me now, I might have to resort to drastic measures," Trunks said, then continued when he received no answer. "Very well then. Goten, commence with plan A."_

_From behind him, Goten came out with a bottle in his hand and began to slowly poor it on the ground. Seeing this, Krillin yelled out, "NO! Not my hair restoring tonic!" He had gotten the bottle of chemicals from Bulma because his beautiful wife Eighteen had been complaining about his bald head. _

_Snapping his fingers, Goten quickly stopped pouring the liquid from the bottle. "Very well then, tell me what I want to know and I may just let you have the rest," Trunks told the monk._

_Gathering his courage, Krillin bravely stuck out his chin and replied, "I'm not saying a thing! Do your worse!" Once this was said, he thought to himself smugly, 'Little do they know that I have a bottle of tonic in my boot. I can just take it back to Bulma and explain that the boys made me lose the rest, getting them in trouble, then have her make more! Boy, you're a smart one Krillin.'_

"_Goten, go fetch the second bottle. It looks like we have to resort to drastic measures once again," Trunks said as he walked back in forth in an attempt to seem menacing. He smirked in a way much like his father's when he saw the look of horror that past Krillin. "What, you thought we didn't know about the other bottle, did you? Well, I'm sorry to say we did."_

_Krillin, pleaded and pleaded, begging for them to show mercy. What would he ever do without the hair tonic? _

"_So, will you let us in on this or would you rather say good bye to the last chance of getting your hair back?" Trunks demanded, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a smirk on his face._

"_Yes! You're in, you're in! Please, just don't hurt my baby!" Krillin exclaimed as he saw Goten trip with the tonic in his hands, only to recover himself just in time. He really began to panic when Goten seemed to take great delight in throwing the bottle from one hand to the next, taking less caution each time/_

"_Score! Goten, we're in! Goten!" Trunks yelled when he turned around to see his friend playing so carelessly with the bottle. "Goten! Give that back to Krillin!" _

_Pouting, the small, black haired boy obeyed and gave the crying monk his bottle back. "My baby! I'll never let them near you again!" Krillin said as he kissed the bottle and tucked it away in his gi with much care._

And that was how the two terrors and the bold monk had teamed up. Krillin looked over at the two sleep feigning chibi's and smirked. With their new plan, the embarrassment for Gohan would be near unbearable!

Slowly, Gohan's eyes began to droop closed as the thought of sleep crept further and further into his mind. He was very close to slipping under the covers of the sleeping bag when Videl finally stepped down beside him. He looked up to find she was in a tight fitting, light blue tank top and baggy, white pajama pants. She also now had her hair down, tucked behind her ears. The very sight of her was enough to wake Gohan up fully. As a matter of fact, he could no longer think of sleep at the moment.

With a slightly pink face from all the speculation, Videl hesitantly sat down beside Gohan. Shaking his head, he smiled at her and said, "Well, um, are you ready for bed then?" She nodded her head and slipped her body into the sleeping bag. She looked back up at him when he didn't crawl under with her. She gave him a questioning look and he just grinned awkwardly at her. Then, suddenly, he began to pull of his shirt and put it beside the sleeping bag. He was now left with a very tight, clingy, white tank top and his jeans. He looked back at Videl and gave her a hesitant look before saying, "Um, Videl? I, er, well, you see, it's kinda uncomfortable sleeping in my jeans so..." he let the sentence drop.

Surprise and then excitement shone across her face as she realized what he was trying to say. Quickly, she answered his unspoken question by replying, "Gohan, I don't mind if you slept in your boxers! That is, if it helps make you more comfortable and all." She had to stop herself from saying something stupid so she let her voice drop. He smiled warmly at her and gave a quick "thanks", then slipped out of his pants. Neither could help the slight color that reached their faces' when put in their new situation.

Now comfortable, Gohan slowly climbed into the sleeping bag, when the two teens suddenly realized one thing; there wasn't enough room! Looking puzzled, Gohan muttered under his breath, "I could have sworn there was more room when I laid it out." At this comment, the chibi's on the other side of the camp snickered. Little did the teenagers know that while they were out having fun in the water, the two young boys switched the sleeping bags so that they had the larger one while the two older couple had the smaller. It was an evil, but brilliant plan.

"So, what are we going to do?" Gohan asked Videl as he stood up and put another wood on the fire. Videl sat up and watched as he poked at the fire in nothing but his boxers. She knew what to do but wanted to see what he would figure out doing first.

"Well, I guess I could always sleep over here by the fire. I mean, it's not like I haven't slept on the forest floor before, right?" Gohan said as he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed in an unsure way. 'I was kinda looking forward to sleeping under the cover of a sleeping bag tonight, especially with the company I would have, but this is the gentlemen like thing to do, right? That's what dad would do,' he thought to himself absentmindedly as he stretched himself neatly on the floor with his arms behind his head.

'Oh, he's hopeless, I swear!' Videl thought to herself after hearing his last remark, then smiled at the image in front of her. 'What can I do though? I love how he's such a gentleman...I just wish he would take some more risks every now and again!' Sighing, she quietly called over to Gohan, "Hey, there's plenty of room over here. We'd just have to make some rearrangements, that's all. And I won't take no for an answer!"

He looked up at her hopefully and she smiled warmly, spreading her arms out to show how welcoming the proposition was. Hesitantly, he climbed to his feet and walked over to Videl. Slowly, he climbed under the covers and looked over at Videl. She slid herself in further and turned on her side so that half her body was on top of his. "See, I told you we could make it so that we both fit! Now, aren't you more comfortable?" Videl questioned knowingly.

Gohan just nodded his head in agreement. Having Videl leaning on him as she was, he was beginning to get worried. 'How am I going to keep my Sayian side out of this?' was only one of the thoughts on his mind. Thoughts and feelings flooded his mind as he laid there, that is, they did until Videl shifted. Then only one thing came to his mind, 'This is it, it's now or never. I like her too much to not try anything now.'

With a last gulp, Gohan looked at Videl and met her eyes. He blushed at the intensity he found in the crystal blue orbs and then stuttered, "Um, Videl? You see, I, um, well, the thing is..." He let his sentence drop as he inwardly scolded himself for acting like such a fool. He took a deep breath, and tried again. "Videl, after all the time we've spent together, I think I've finally realized something. I, um, I really like you Videl, a lot." Finally, it was out! No more worrying for him! Wait, wait, scratch that, he still hadn't received a reply yet! He returned his attention back to Videl and waited nervously for her reaction.

Her first reaction to this news was surprise, of course. She never thought he'd be bold enough to admit to anything. Then, once she realized he indeed had said it, she was disappointed. 'Only like? I think I love this man and he only likes me?' were her first thoughts, but they soon changed quickly, along with her mood. 'What am I complaining about! He likes me, he likes me! We still have time in which I can wait for his feelings to grow to love.' she thought to herself as her face lite up and she grew ecstatic.

"Oh Gohan, I really like you a lot, too," Videl said to him before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He grinned with delight and placed his arms around her waist to return her hug. After a while, the position became uncomfortable so they both pulled away. With a smile plastered on her face, Videl placed her hands on his chest and then placed her chin on top of her hands. She laid their starring at Gohan's face, mesmerizing every last feature so as to never forget it. Then, she looked right up into his eyes, those drowning, dark, loving eyes of his. Their eyes locked and for several moments, all they could do was watch the passion build in the others' eyes. Slowly, Videl pushed her head up toward Gohan's, all the way until their lips were just inches apart. They held that position for several more moments, taking the time to feel each other breathing, waiting for the time they could pull their eyes away from each other.

Noise, movement, time itself seemed to stop for that split second before their lips met for the very first time. Suddenly, everything became so real, so noticeable, like for the first time, everything was right in the world. At least, this is what the two would tell you as they remained lip locked in a simple, but passionate kiss. They pulled away slowly, almost reluctantly. Videl opened her eyes slightly, keeping them set on Gohan's lips before she opened them fully to smile up at him with a look of amazement in her eyes. Gohan, on the other hand, snapped open his eyes, only to keep them set on Videl's face, waiting for a response of any kind. But all he needed was that look in her eye, the one that said he had just made her happier then ever. It was all he wanted, all he needed. Gently, he placed his lips on her forhead, her cheeks, her nose, then placed them back on her lips for a gentle, sweet kiss. This one did not last long, but it was perfect to the teens.

There was a rustle in the bushes and what sounded like laughter just at that moment when the two had pulled away from each other. Videl snapped her head in that direction, but didn't see a thing. 'Must be my imagination, I guess,' she thought to herself, returning her head to the resting place on Gohan's chest. He, on the other hand, had seen the retreating figure. 'Oh no, who was that! I just know it's someone out to get me! Kami, you better hope nothing bad happens or I swear...' he let his thoughts drift when he realized Videl's breathing had become even. It appeared she had fallen asleep. He smiled down at the girl in his arms, brushing back the stray hairs that had fallen in front of her closed eyes. He kissed both her closed eyes, then shut his owneyes for sleep to take him to a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, Gohan was the first of the two to wake up. He looked over at the other sleeping bag, but the chibi's were no where to be found. Panicking, Gohan thrashed about, trying to get out of the hold it appeared someone had him in. Looking down, he relaxed when he saw Videl with her arms wrapped around him. Gently this time, he pulled her arms off of him and climbed out of the sleeping bag with difficulty. Finally, he was able to take to the air to go searching, but he was stopped when he saw the two boys run back into the camping space. Quickly, Gohan hid in a nearby tree to over hear their conversation.

"Hey, Trunks? How come we're doing this again? Don't you think Gohan will figure this out sooner or later?" Goten whispered to Trunks, who seemed to be placing a bag under their pillow.

"Goten! You already know why we're doing this! And no, I don't think Gohan will figure it out. He may be smart with books, but he's too dense when it comes to everything else! You know, the two of you are very similar when you put it that way," Trunks said as his voice drifted off to a thoughtful tone. He then smirked, glancing back at the pillow. 'Even if Gohan WAS smart enough to figure out we've been making a movie of him, he won't know I have a copy of the tape now. It's even half the size of the original tape!' Trunks thought to himself. Goten, on the other hand, was too busy laughing at the bug he was playing with to notice Trunks had something evil up his sleeve.

Satisfied that was all he was going to get, Gohan left his hiding place quietly to return to Videl. When he arrived, Videl was already awake and prepared to go get changed. She smiled warmly when she saw him, then walked up to him in a seductive manner. Smirking at the fact that Gohan had frozen in place, she pushed herself onto her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "Last night was the best night I have ever had." When she saw him blush at the comment, her smirk widened. She then continued by saying, "I'm going to go get changed now, ok?" Before leaving, she kissed him on his cheek, pulling away slowly. She held his eyes with her's until she turned to take flight.

Gohan looked about him in a daze, wondering what he was suppose to do now. He looked down at himself and realized he still was in his boxers. Blushing, he quickly pulled on his clothes, then got around to picking up the camp sight. His mother had told him that they had to be at Bulma's place in time for the party. He thought that they could hang out here for a little while, then get going to Capsule Corp. It appeared that they had woken up late though, so their time to play was limited.

After the four campers finished swimming in the lake and playing games in the trees, it was time for them to get to the party. They seemed to be running a bit late, so they hurried quicker then they had before. While they were flying, Goten and Trunks were playing a sort of tag game up front as the Videl and Gohan flew next to each other. When they thought the kids weren't paying them any attention, Gohan's hand found Videl's and they flew side by side with their fingers interlocking.

Once, Trunks turned his head back to see how far ahead they were and watched as Videl and Gohan quickly let go of the others hand. This caused the young boy to smirk once again, knowing that his new friend in crime, Krillin, had caught that on tape.

Chi Chi, Bulma, and Lynn sat around a table, laughing and having a good time. They had just spent all day going to Bulma's beauty salon, then shopping, and they even saw the premiere to the new romance movie Bulma sponsored. Now, they were back at Capsule Corp to prepare for the party, which Lynn and her family had just been invited to.

"Bulma, shouldn't we be preparing for the party now? It's in just one hour!" Lynn asked Bulma, now getting worried that they weren't going to be ready in time. Chi Chi and Bulma just giggled at the younger women; sometimes they forgot just how new she was around here.

"Oh, Lynn, don't worry about it! That's what the men are for! All we got to do is tell them were to put things and we'll be fine," Bulma replied, as if it was no big deal at all.

"Don't forgot the cooking! That's the best part!" Chi Chi said excitedly, always loving to be the head chief in the kitchen. She even had a new recruit this year! She hadn't been this excited for anything in a long time and Bulma knew it.

"Of course, and like every year, you're in charge! Lynn, wait until you taste her cooking! It's to die for! It's one of the things that keep the men at the party, or else they'd find a way to wonder off," Bulma explained as she got up from her seat and walked to the intercom. "Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, get down here!" She called into the voice box.

"Really? I can't wait to taste some! Maybe I can get some lessons from you? I've been told I'm a rather good cook myself, but no one has said my food was to die for!" Lynn said sweetly, genuinely excited to receive lessons.

"Oh, don't make me blush! But of course I'll give you lessons! We'll have so much fun! Oh,I know! How about we go get started now. Don't worry about Bulma though, she's a hopeless cause. I've tried to teach her millions of times before, but somehow, something always seems to go wrong!" Chi Chi was saying as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen with Lynn right beside her.

Bulma just laughed at the woman's fanatics. It was true what she said and Bulma knew it, that made her able to laugh about it. She also knew that Chi Chi was sincerely happy to be giving lessons to a willing, and able, student. It really made Bulma very pleased to see her best friend so lively for once.

"Lynn, you've truly done her more good then you'll ever know," Bulma quietly said out loud, knowing nobody had heard her. Sighing, she looked away and then glared at the intercom. Not one of the boys had come down yet!

"Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo, get your butts down here before I have to go and get you myself! And you'll be sorry if I do!" Bulma screamed into the intercom this time, extremely peeved at how long this was taking. Tien and Piccolo had come early like she told them to, since it was their turn to help set up, but they weren't even coming down the stairs to do what they came for!

Within only a few minutes, the men were down the steps and standing right in front of her. Looking at them, she saw that they all were very cut up and bruised, bleeding everywhere. Apparently, they had been upstairs in the gravity room, sparring.

"What! I specifically told you no sparring until after dinner! Now you're gonna have to take more time out of my day to go clean yourselves up! I'll never get this party going!" Bulma vented, angrier than she normally would get about something like this. Then, she suddenly broke into tears and hurried out of the room.

The three men just starred at each other for a little bit, as if they were debating something silently, then Vegeta stormed out of the room in anger. Grinning evilly, Tien and Piccolo walked down the hall to wash up, then into the kitchen to get instructions from Chi Chi. They wanted to watch Vegeta handle the situation, but they knew it would only end up in them running for their lives.

Storming into the room, Vegeta saw his wife with her head in her hands and her whole form shaking from her sobs. Settling down some, he sat down beside her and hesitantly patted her back. This caused Bulma to wrap her arms around Vegeta and cry into his chest. He sat stiffly with his arms locked at his sides, but Bulma didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, Vegeta! I don't know what's causing me to act this way! One moment, I'm happy as can be, then the next, I'm in here crying! I, I just, don't understand!" Bulma whimpered, still holding her husband close.

Vegeta looked down at herin what he thought was pity, which in reality, was sympathy. "Woman, stop your blubbering! You've got a stupid party to throw still and I'm not letting you pull me into it, then ruin it all! Look, whatever it is, worry about it later for crying out loud!" Vegeta said, putting on his tough act as always. But Bulma knew him so well that she could recognize his attempt to comfort her and she was sincerely touched by it.

Wiping away the tears from her face, she stopped her crying and cheered up. "Vegeta, you're right. Thank you," she said in a very much happier tone of voice. She reached up and kissed him passionately, then got up and left the very confused Vegeta on the coach.

In no time, Gohan, Videl, Trunks, and Goten touched down in front of the huge residence of the Brief's family. Knowing the password, Gohan entered the numbers into the lockbox located right beside the front door. Even though Trunks knew it just as well, he and Goten went running to the back of the house and into some bushes, probably playing some game they invented or another. With a beep, the door whipped open and Gohan and Videl stepped inside the unusually quiet room.

"Um, Bulma, mom, where is everyone?" Gohan called out, unaccustomed to the lack of greeting he found upon entering the house. They searched the first few rooms until finally, they saw someone approach them from down the hallway. To both of their surprise, Lynn was the welcomer.

"Videl! I'm so glad to see you! I was so worried when you left and didn't tell me that I nearly had a heart attack! Oh, and Gohan! So nice to see you again, too," she said, giving Videl a large hug, then a smile for Gohan. "So, what did you two do while out camping?" she asked as she backedout of the hugto see both their faces.

"Nothing!" The two both answered at the same time, causing them to blush and laugh nervously. Lynn grinned when she saw the guilt written all over their faces. "Nothing? Is that right..." she said, musing to herself. She winked at Videl, which caused the teen to blush even harder. She tried to cover it up with anger, but Lynn was her dearest friend and nothing got past her. So, the older woman smiled knowingly and simply dropped the subject.

"Well, everyone else is here except for Krillin and his family. They're all waiting in the party room, as Bulma likes to call it," Lynn explained while leading them down the hallway. Gohan knew exactly where that room was since it was the same room Bulma used for every big get together.

"Ok, I've got it all right here. Now, you know what to do from here, right?" Krillin said to Trunks as he handed over the tape. He had been waiting for the two chibi's to meet him behind the bushes for a few minutes and was glad that they had come right away so he wouldn't have to wait longer.

"Yeah, I know. I take it to the lab and cut out all the boring stuff and maybe spice it up a bit, right?" Trunks said, at first sounding bored, but then extremely excited at all the changes he was planning on making.

"Alright, but not too many changes. It does all I need it to do by itself," Krillin told Trunks, smirking at the thought of his revenge. He was more than excited for this evening. So much so, that he could barely keep it hidden as he climbed out of the bushes.

"Mr. Krillin? Are you sure this wont make my big brother sad? Cause if it will, I wont forgive myself," Goten asked, as sincere as he could ever be. The way he asked even caused the revenge crazed Krillin to hesitate. He was startled by the mature words he spoke, since he rarely spoke with that level of understanding.

Krillin knelt down so that he was eye level with Goten, then gently replied, "Goten, I would never want to hurt your brother. We're just having a little fun at embarrassing him, that's all. And I promise, if he does get sad, I'll tell him that it was in no way your fault. Sound good to you?"

Goten nodded his head, then bounded away after the retreating Trunks. Krillin watched him leave with a small smile on his face. 'Yes, I'm good,' he thought to himself, proud of the speech he was able to come up with in such short notice.

"I'm surprise by you, Krillin. You handled that really well," a voice said frombehind him, startling the short man. Turning around quickly, he saw none other than his beautiful wife Eighteen and his sweet little girl Marron. Sighing in relief, Krillin greeted them both with warm hugs.

"Eighteen! I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much while I've been away!" Krillin said when he wrapped his arms around the slender woman. Hugging him back, Eighteen smiled at the genuine sincerity in his voice. It was a rare site to see and that is why only their cute little daughter saw this. It didn't have an effect on her of course, because it was only her mom and dad.

"Now, what is this I hear about embarrassing Gohan?" Eighteen said once she was standing back in her normal position, one hand on her hip. Krillin smiled evilly, rubbing his hands together and laughing in a hysteric sort of way. It scared Eighteen, but all she had to do was slap him across the face and tell him to snap out of it. Of course, he did as she said and went about telling her his so called "genius" plan, as he liked to put it.

Laughing, Trunks and Goten were having the time of their lives modifying the film. With the evil mind of Trunks and the fun loving heart of Goten, the video was becoming quite the unexpected success.

"Hey Goten? Maybe we should go into the film making industry. What do you say? We're really quite good at this," Trunks said to Goten when they quickly finished up what they were doing.

"Sure, Trunks! But, um, what would we do in that business?" Goten asked innocently, unaware of the stupidity of the question. Trunks just slapped his head and looked at Goten like he was insane.

"Forget it," Trunks replied, then grabbed the tape and walked out the door. Goten, as always, followed him without question. They ran down the stairs, and snuck into the party room where they found Krillin talking to Yamcha. Trunks silently and quickly, slipped the tape into Krillin's awaiting hands, which he then placed in a sack he wore around the belt of his gi.

"Let the fun begin," Krillin said as he grinned evilly, watching Gohan laugh with a group of his friends. Gohan was in for an unexpected surprise and boy was Krillin going to enjoy it.


	8. Closets and Home Movies

A/N: Hey people! I hope none of you died from a heart attack when you saw that I actually updated. I know, I surprised myself. But I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. For a long time, I lost my interest in this story and couldn't bring myself to keep writing. But then I got so many people telling me to keep with it that I decided I'd try and see what happened. So thank you everyone who didn't give up on me! Really, it's what helped me finish this chapter. And this chapter may seem kinda rushed because of that, but hopefully it's still pretty good. I don't know, so I really want to hear what you have tosay.

Just as a warning, this chapter contains some pg 13 stuff in it, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, I'd suggest skipping that part. I just hopre it's not corny or lame for all the people who do read it.

One last thing I want to say is...I've made 100 reviews! Wow, I never ever thought I'd be able to say that. I guess that means this story isn't too bad then, right? Hehe, but thank you guys! It's so cool of you for not only reading this story up to this point, but then leaving reviews for me, too.

Anyway, please, please, please don't be too mad at me for taking so long. At least I've got something out for you, right? I'm really trying to finish this story, I don't want to give up yet. So yeah, please read and review (without getting too mad at me).Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Can you excuse us please?" Lynn politely asked the group of ladies she was with at the moment to drag Videl away into a corner. Even though Videl and Lynn were new comers to the large group of friends surrounding the Z fighters, they had already been accepted with open arms. It's true, even Eighteen and Launch took a liking to the girls, especially Videl in Eighteen's case. In fact, Eighteen saw a lot of qualities in Videl that the two shared, which rarely happened with Eighteen.

"What are you doing here?" Videl questioned Lynn once she was alone with her for the first time that night. Videl hadn't meant for it to come out so fervent, but she was having mixed emotions about Lynn being at the party. For one, she was ecstatic that her close friend was a part of the group that was so much a part of her life and could be there to share the experiences with. On the other hand, she was angry because that meant her alone time with Gohan would be limited with someone else there to worry about and she was sure there would be plenty of embarrassing moments that Lynn would get to be a part of also. That alone worried Videl. In the end though, Videl decided to be happy that she had Lynn there to lean on for support.

Smiling widely, Lynn replied, "Well, when you ran off and didn't even tell me, I had to go looking for you. The first place I knew to look was Gohan's house and in a way, I was right, wasn't I?" Lynn grinned wickedly, knowing fully well that Videl's guilty grin meant she couldn't argue with that statement. Lynn then continued, "When I got there, Chi Chi was the only one home so we got to talking and she invited me to spend the next day with her and Bulma. So I did. We instantly clicked and became friends. I mean, we've got so much in common! Like cooking, family, opinions, kids...grandkids." She said the last part underneath her breath and tried to hide it behind coughs.

Looking at Lynn suspiciously, Videl could have almost sworn she heard her older friend say grandkids. If that was true, then it was too late; Chi Chi had already gotten to her and put thoughts into her head. 'Oh no, not another one! Not that I mind the idea behind making grandkids...drool...but one step at a time! Wont they be shocked if they only knew how far along Gohan and I are already,' Videl thought, smirking broadly. Maybe this party would be more fun then she thought.

Noticing the sudden change of emotions on Videl's face, Lynn became surprised and curious. What was the girl smirking at? She looked like she was up to something and Lynn wanted to know what it was. 'Let's see, we were talking about what Bulma, Chi Chi, and I have in common. Cooking, family, opinions, kids...grandkids! That's it! She must have heard me say that! But that would mean...gasp...' Lynn let her thoughts run wild at the last thought.

"Lynn, hello! Anyone in there? Lynn!" Videl said as she waved her hand in front of Lynn's face. For some reason, the older woman had spaced out on her and was now off in Lala land. Sighing, Videl did the only thing she could think of to bring the girl back to reality; "oh Lynn," she began sweetly, "you're husband's getting into the pool." Before Videl even finished saying it, Lynn was back to reality and ready to swim, which caused Videl to fall to the floor laughing.

Blushing a great amount, Lynn smiled politely at the all the people starring in their direction. Once all their attention had been redirected, Lynn turned her sweet smile into an evil glare, her focus now on Videl again. Oh no, Videl was going to get it now!

"Videl dear," she began to say, her voice dripping with over-the-top sweetness, "isn't that Gohan over there taking off his shirt?" Lynn smiled in satisfaction, but it soon changed to disappointment when Videl just continued to laugh even harder this time.

"Is that the best you got?" Videl managed to say in between her giggles. Growing flustered that she couldn't get her proper revenge on Videl, Lynn tried to think of anything that would get a reaction out of Videl. Finally, she had the perfect idea. "Sorry Videl, I guess I was mistaken. The shirts already off and there's a girl attached to the place the shirt once was." Bingo. Videl was suddenly on her feet and a frying pan in her hands, smoke coming out of her nose and ears, fire shooting out of her eyes.

"GOHAN! BY THE TIME I GET OVER THERE, THAT LITTLE HUSSY BETTER BE OFF my...boyfriend..." Videl started to scream until she turned around and saw that the only girl near Gohan was Marron, who had her tiny little arms wrapped around Gohan's neck, and his shirt was still perfectly intact. Laughing nervously with her face ruby red, Videl inched away from all the shocked people in the room. She quickly grabbed Lynn, who was on the floor with tears of laughter rolling down her face, and dragged her out of the room.

'That was so embarrassing!' Videl thought over and over in her head as she came to a stop in the hallway, out of range for anyone to hear her outbursts again. She couldn't believe she had acted like that! And in front of all his family and friends, too! 'Wait a sec, how'd the frying pan get in my hands?' she thought to herself as an after thought, not caring much for the answer.

Gasping for air after laughing so hard for so long, Lynn finally rose back to her feet. "Ok, Videl, you... gasp... have to admit that that was a... giggle... really good one," Lynn somehow managed to get out. Videl only glared at Lynn, unimpressed by the joke. Rolling her eyes, Lynn found herself smirking again. "So, boyfriend, huh? When did this happen?"

Suddenly, Videl made a complete switch in emotions. She went from steaming mad to shyly hesitant, her cheeks only the lightest shade of pink. She had her eyes cast downward looking at her pointer fingers that she had pushed together. "Well, you see, we weren't going to tell anyone, but...look, you can't tell anyone yet!" Videl said unsurely, worried that the news would get out before she was ready.

Lynn starred up at Videl in complete and utter shock. Of all the things Videl could have said, that was the very _last_ thing she would have expected! She just couldn't believe it! Her little, tomboy Videl had finally found herself a boyfriend, and a perfect one at that!

Now that she was finally over the shock, Lynn was extremely excited for Videl. "Oh my gosh! Videl, this is so great! Tell me how it happened! Have you two kissed yet? Is he a good kisser? Have you been on a date yet? Who made the first move? Is it love? When are you going to tell everyone? What-" Lynn got cut off by Videl before she could ask anymore questions.

Laughing, more out of relief that Lynn was so excited then that she actually thought it was funny, Videl said, "Alright already! One question at a time!" Before Videl continued, she looked up and down the hall to make sure nobody else was around to hear it. Satisfied that no one was there, she began to answer Lynn's questions...

* * *

Gohan watched as Videl dragged her hysterically laughing friend out of the room in great confusion. What had happened? First, they had been talking when all of a sudden Lynn looked ready to start sprinting out the door, an eager grin on her face. Then the next thing he knew, he was getting yelled at by Videl to get away from some hussy or whatever. In the end, after all that, the two had just left without a word. The only thing he found as a positive in all that was that nobody heard her call him her boyfriend. 

Shaking his head, Gohan returned his attention to the crying girl in his arms. When Videl had yelled, it had scared Marron and, even though she didn't know what a hussy was, Marron didn't like being called a hussy. Gohan was patting her back and whispering reassuring words in her ear, hoping that she would calm down soon. After several minutes of this went by, Marron wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and smiled up at Gohan.

"You don't think I'm a hoossie, a hushy, um, what she called me, right Gohan?" Marron asked sweetly, giving Gohan the puppy dog eyes. Unable to resist, Gohan smiled gently down at the little girl.

"Of course not, Marron. I think your wonderful," Gohan said softly, feeling a certain warmth for the young girl. Since she was always over at his house playing with Goten and Trunks, Gohan felt a brotherly love for her.

As soon as Gohan said this, Marron smiled broadly and pulled him into another hug. She kissed his cheek sweetly and hopped down from his arms, hoping to find Goten and Trunks to play with. Instead, she found two girls holding onto one of their dad's hands, each looking around the room with wide eyes. Marron had never seen them here before, but she was too happy that there were more girls around to care.

Smiling warmly at the girls, she walked over to them shyly, her hands clasped behind her back. All three people there, including the girls' dad, turned their attention to her. "Hi," she said bashfully, now standing in front of them. She could see that one of the girls looked to be about a year younger then her and the other one was probably three years younger, which would make the two girls seven and five years old.

"Hi," the older child said timidly, while the other girl just hid behind her dad's leg, peering out at Marron hesitantly. Their father gently pushed both the girls on their mid backs, signaling for them to go play with Marron. Neither one of them took the initiative though, which caused their father to sigh in exasperation.

Bending down so that he was eye level with all the girls present, the father said, "Hello there, little one. These are my daughters, Megan," here he pointed to the oldest, "and Isabella." Now he pointed to the youngest. He continued by asking, "What's your name?"

In a cute, slightly shy way, Marron pointed to her chest and said, "I'm Marron. My mommy's name is Eighteen and my daddy's name is Krillin. They're the ones sitting at the table over there." She then pointed in the direction of her small family, who at this time were talking in low whispers, smirking evilly from time to time.

The father smiled politely and said, "Well, my name's Johnson and my wife's name is Lynn. We're friends of Videl." The moment Marron heard this name, she gasped and put her hands to her mouth, trying to hide her small giggles.

"I know Videl! My daddy says she's going to marry my Gohan," Marron said giggling again, which caused the two girls to giggle with her. Their daddy said the same thing! Laughing full heartedly, Johnson decided he liked this little girl standing in front of him. She knew exactly what was going on.

Smiling sweetly again, Marron asked the two girls, "do you want to come play with me? We can go find Trunks and Goten to play with us! We can even make Gohan play with us, too!" The older daughter, Megan as we know now, looked up at her father questioningly. He nodded his approval, so she excitedly took her sisters hand and followed their new friend Marron.

* * *

Gohan saw the three girls making their way toward him and was curious to meet Videl's little friends. She hardly talked about them, but that was probably because she wanted to protect the shy girls from the attention they would get for living with Videl. 

"Gohan! Gohan! Look! I made new friends! This is Megan, but she says she likes being called Meg for short. And that's her sister Isabella, but she doesn't like being called that. She says she wants to be called Izzy! They're really nice! We're going to be best friends now!" Marron said excitedly as she jumped into Gohan's arms again, talking animatedly the whole time. He guessed that after living on the island without any contact with other kids her age, any chance for her to get friends anywhere close to her age at all was a big event.

Smiling, he knelt down so he didn't seem too intimidating and said, "Hi Meg, hi Izzy. You must be Videl's friends, huh?" Meg grinned up at Gohan when he said this and Izzy just nodded her head.

"And you must be Videl's boyfriend, huh?" Meg said smiling broadly. Shocked, Gohan almost fell over. Where'd that come from! Maybe he had misjudged this little girl, she didn't seem shy to him at all now! Gohan then noticed Izzy giggled behind her hands and stepped out from behind her sister, which was an improvement. It seemed that she was starting to trust Gohan.

"Well, I, er, um...where'd you hear that from?" Gohan managed to get out, slightly blushing. 'Gohan, you dork! You blush and stumble about this with little kids!' Gohan thought to himself, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. This girl sure was forward!

Smiling broadly, the girl ran forward and started tugging at his black, spiky hair. "Everyone knows it," she said as an answer to his question, still playing with his hair in curiosity. She would pull back one lock of his hair, let it go, then watch as it bounced right back into place. She motioned for Izzy to do the same, which she did causing her to giggle each time. The whole time the girls played with his hair, Gohan kept as still as he could. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to do anything wrong, so he decided to be immobile was the best course of action.

Giggling with her sister, Izzy said in a voice just above a whisper, "Videl's right, his hair _is _fun to play with! And it's soft! See?" To demonstrate, Izzy took her cheek and rubbed it against his hair, laughing each time a stray hair would tickle her nose.

"Let me see!" Meg responded, taking her cheek and rubbing it against Gohan's hair also. "You're right, it's like doggy fur!" she said as she laughed at the tickling feeling it created. Marron watched the two girls doing this and decided that she was jealous of them. She wanted a turn, too! So, she climbed onto Gohan's back and curled her small fingers into his hair, petting his head like she would pet an animal.

By now, Gohan's face was red and he hadn't a clue what he should do. Laughing nervously, he tried to gently pry the girls off of him, but they had a surprisingly firm grip for children their age. Not wanting to hurt them, Gohan tried to think of something else to do. So he asked them as nicely as he could to go play somewhere else, but they refused and just held on tighter. In the end, he did the only thing he could think of; he stood up.

Well, that wasn't the best idea. First of all, Marron was already sitting around his shoulders, so she didn't have a problem with it. But the two girls, well, let's just say they _really_ liked his hair. The moment Gohan stood up, they went up with him, holding onto his hair like a life line.

"Owie, owie, owie!" Gohan said, running around in circles because of the pain of his hair being pulled on caused. By doing this, he just made the girls laugh harder, as if it were a ride from the park. He kept running in circles, his arms flailing about as he found himself chanting "owie's". Finally, he was able to think through the pain enough to wrap both his arms around the girls and hold them up, relieving himself of the pain the excess weight had caused.

Sighing, Gohan looked accusingly at the two girls, but they just giggled at him as if he had made the funniest joke in the world. Giving up, he merely smiled at them and placed one girl on each of his broad shoulders. Then he ran around the room slowly, making them laugh and giggle and scream in delight. All three of the girls still had their hands gripped in his hair, but for now, they were distracted from it and were enjoying themselves.

* * *

"Isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever seen in your whole life!" Lynn said with large hearts in her eyes as she watched Gohan playing with her little girls. They _never_ opened up to anyone so quickly, especially to someone who they had just met. The only other time they took so warmly to someone was when they first met Videl, but even then they hadn't giggled so much. 

"Videl, you HAVE to marry this man! He'd make the perfect dad! Just look at him with Megan and Isabella! You know they never warm up to anyone this quickly!" Lynn said with excitement, bouncing up and down and cooing at the sight in front of her.

"Lynn," Videl whined, knowing fully well that the woman had determined Videl was going to marry Gohan no matter what now. On the inside though, she was actually very surprised that she didn't disagree. 'Look how adorable he is with kids! Oh my gosh! That's ssssooooo cute! Gohan, you're too perfect!' She thought, surprised at herself. She use to be such a tomboy all the time, no time to think about boys at all. But now, the only thoughts she seemed to have anymore were about Gohan. She was changing on the inside, she knew it. And even though she was nervous about the whole idea of changing, she almost felt as if it was natural. Besides, as long as it was Gohan she was altering her feelings for, she would do it gladly.

Sighing in disappointment, Lynn said, "I really hate to ruin such a perfect moment right now, but I need to introduce the girls to Bulma and Chi Chi. I promised I would introduce them to my family. But first..." she trailed off as she whipped out a camera and started taking a million pictures of Gohan with the girls. It was almost as if she had pulled it out of thin air!

Starring at her friend in shock, Videl asked, "Where'd you get that?" Lynn was starting to act more and more like Chi Chi so much that it was beginning to worry Videl. She only needed one Chi Chi to deal with!

"Oh, this? Bulma gave it to me! She told me to use it to capture any moments that needed to be remembered. And this one is the perfect picture!" Lynn said animatedly, still clicking pictures until she seemed satisfied that she had enough.

"Oooookkkkkk, I'm going to go talk to Gohan now," Videl said as she left Lynn to get Gohan to entertain her. Before she could reach him though, Lynn was in front of her, getting her girls to get off him and follow her. With nothing better to do, Marron climbed down too and followed the two girls, but not before giving Gohan a big bear hug. Smiling, Gohan just shook his head and looked down at Videl, who was now standing next to him.

"You do realize that after that, they're never going to leave you alone, right? That means Lynn, too," Videl said teasingly with a smile, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Gohan simply laughed it off in his usual manner, which meant his hand was scratching the back of his neck also.

Looking around the room, Videl noticed that everyone was still visiting pleasantly and it didn't look like anything important was going to happen. So making up her mind, Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and led him out of the huge party room. She kept walking until she found the first door to come up down the hallway. Checking that nobody was watching, she tugged Gohan into the room with her.

It turned out, she had directed them into a rather large closet, which had a bunch of old, never used jackets hung up on the clothes racks. Before she could stumble around in the room though, Videl was able to find the light switch. When the light came on, it was dim and hardly lit the area they were standing in. She was just glad it had enough room to fit both her and Gohan in without feeling crowded.

Peering down at Videl with confusion written all over his face, Gohan asked, "er, Videl? What are we doing in a closet?" He had allowed her to direct him anywhere she wanted because he trusted her full heartedly, but that didn't mean he couldn't be confused as to why she did it.

Smiling sweetly up at him, Videl wrapped her arms securely around his waist, leaning into his chest as she kept her eyes focused on his. Her smile broadened even more when she felt his powerful arms gently wrap around her slim body. Barely above a whisper, she said, "I just wanted some alone time with you. We haven't had a chance to be by ourselves all weekend! Besides, you're _finally_ mine and I don't feel like sharing you right now."

Smiling lovingly down at her, Gohan simply whispered in her ear, "Is that so?" He laughed softly at the fact that Videl had called him hers. He had waited for a long time to hear that, whether he had known it the whole time he was waiting or not. Hearing her say it now just felt so good, so right, that he couldn't help feeling elated, even light hearted.

Videl looked up at Gohan questioningly. It surprised her that Gohan wasn't blushing by now like he usually would. But then again, he could be changing for her like she was for him. Or maybe this came naturally for him as well. Whatever the reason was, Videl was pleased by it.

Feeling rather bold, at least more so then usual, Gohan leaned down hesitantly and kissed Videl's lips gently. Then as soon as his lips had touched hers, they were gone just as quickly, leaving both of them with a feeling of fleeting pleasure.

Greedily, Videl decided that that small kiss was not enough for her, not nearly enough. Without a second thought, Videl pushed herself into him, now standing on her tip toes, and pressed her lips firmly onto his. She had now pulled her arms from around his waist to encircle his neck, helping to intensify their kiss.

Not before long, their slightly hesitant kisses weren't enough to satisfy them and were quickly replaced with heated, passionate kisses with which neither person held back from. Slowly and cautiously, their hands began to wander each other's body, a few caresses here and a few brushes there. For the most part, their touches were soft and unsure, but not lacking in desire.

Somehow surprising herself, which was odd since she had practically done so before, Videl's hand snuck underneath Gohan's shirt where she eagerly allowed herself to roam his whole torso without restraint. She knew she might have been moving things too far too quickly, but she couldn't help it at this point. After craving for this moment for so long, she couldn't force herself to hold back. No, she felt that was unfair to herself. Besides, his body was so perfectly defined and incredibly sexy that she was dying for some skin on skin contact.

Things were really starting to get heated when Gohan somehow found himself without his shirt and felt Videl's body pressed against his tightly, her hands exploring everywhere. Over and over again he kept feeling this overwhelming urge to trail kisses down her throat, never stopping until he reached that unknown destination. Finally, after long moments of fighting it, Gohan gave in and allowed himself to comply to the insistent urges.

Trailing hot, moist kisses down Videl's neck, Gohan uncharacteristically smirked when he heard Videl gasp and let slip a slight moan, her hands darting quickly to his hair where she held on for support. The closer Gohan got to the irresistible patch of skin on Videl's neck, the more Videl shivered in pleasure. Every time Gohan would occasionally let his tongue dart out to brush her silky smooth skin, Videl felt the shivers crawl up and down her spine, causing the impulse to moan almost unstoppable.

Just when it seemed like Gohan had finely found the sensitive part on Videl's neck that was beaconing him onward, the door to the closet suddenly burst open.

"Videl! Where are...oh my," Lynn said as she poked her head inside the closet, her eyes widening in astonishment the moment she spotted the two teens in an extremely compromising position. Still with eyes as wide as car tires, she noticed Gohan's shirt on the floor and Videl all over his exposed flesh. She then noticed Videl's glazed eyes and Gohan's slight smirk, not to mention where she found their hands located on each other's body.

Shocked and embarrassed like never before, Gohan went red from head to toe and stood as straight as a wooden board with his arms placed against his sides, still breathing heavily. Videl on the other hand, had not moved from her place, too disoriented to do anything. She was red in the face also, and still found herself panting too, but was too distracted by what had happened to really react the way she usually would.

Lynn was still struggling to get over her shock when she heard Bulma yelling for her. As quickly as she could, she snapped her head out of the closet and slammed the door shut behind her. Laughing nervously, obviously looking flustered, she told Bulma not to worry and that see would be there in a few minutes. Then after Bulma left, Lynn sighed in relief and sunk to the ground against the door. That was a close call! Videl owed her big after that!

Lynn was able to calm herself down from the near heart attack she had and knocked on the door to the closet. Videl opened the door and walked out, followed closely by a now properly clothed Gohan, who was starring down at his feet in embarrassment at being caught. Both Gohan and Videl had very guilty looks on their faces as they stood in front of Lynn.

"Lynn, we were just, ah...please, please, please don't tell anyone! I'm begging you!" Videl pleaded, no, begged, which Videl Satan _never _did. She was so embarrassed at having been caught that she couldn't think straight. She just couldn't believe she had let it go so far! That was definitely not like her at all.

"Of course I won't tell anyone! They wouldn't believe me! I mean, the two of you getting it on like that! In a closet! Heck no!" Lynn said fervently, waving her arms in the air to emphasis her point. Although Videl had told her about how they were together now and had already kissed, and even though she had seen it with her own eyes, Lynn still couldn't believe they had gotten that far in their relationship. 'I mean, it's my little, tomboy Videl! And her sweet, naive boyfriend, right? They couldn't being making out in a closet already! It's just...wait a second! Think of the positives! Grandbabies! I mean, children around the house! AND total black mail! This is too perfect!' Lynn processed through her mind. She finally came to the conclusion that maybe walking in on them wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Smirking, thanks to her new out look on the situation, Lynn said, "Just remember that you owe me, big." Then she started to walk down the hallway until she remembered why she was looking for them in the first place. "By the way," she said, "Chi Chi wanted me to come get you guys because they're about to show a home movie or something that I guess Trunks and Goten put together. It's suppose to be really good, so if you're not too busy, it'd be nice of you to join us." She winked at them knowingly, then turned away to return to the party.

* * *

Still slightly pink in the face, the two teenagers entered the room with all clothing intact and their hormones under control. They quietly snuck in the back of the room and sat down on the chairs that had been placed facing the huge screen that had suddenly appeared in the room. Both Videl and Gohan avoided the questioning looks they were receiving and tried to focus on the blank screen. 

Grinning from ear to ear, as if his birthday had come several months early, Trunks stood up on the platform that the large screen had came with. Loudly, he said, "So nice of everyone to finally join us." Here he looked pointedly at Gohan and Videl. Gohan turned away, but Videl just glared at the arrogant kid standing at the front of the room. Once again, Trunks continued saying, "I'd like to introduce a movie filmed by Krillin, edited by Goten and I, featuring the voice of yours truly, and starring, cough, well, I'll just let you find out on your own. Start the movie!" With that said, the film was started.

As the movie started playing, a full view of the Son household and the beautiful landscape surrounding it came into focus. Peaceful music was playing in the background as Trunks voice came in, obviously the narrator. The only funny thing about it was that he was talking with an accent, an accent like the crocodile hunter.

_"What you see here folks is the beautiful household of none other than the Son family. And here you will find what could be considered the most deadly creature on the whole planet: Son Gohan!" _dramatic music

Everyone, excluding Gohan who looked mortified, in the room burst out laughing as a shot of Gohan tangled in the sheets of his bed, his teddy bear underwear the only thing he was wearing. Drool was dripping out of his mouth and he had the most naive look on his face that it was truely comical to see on someone so old.

_"Careful, he may snap at any moment! What's this? Ah, must be time for school! While the "beast" is out, let's have a look around his room. Cranky, what's this? A note? cough Dear Videl, yada yada yada, blah blah, I'll call you. Love, Gohan. You hear that? Llllooooovvvveeeee." _

Gohan sunk down in his chair, wanting to become invisible. He knew exactly where this video was heading now and he was ready to sprint out of there. Sadly for him though, Videl kept him in place with her hand on his shoulder and her intimidating glare. So, he just sat in his chair pouting as everybody around him kept laughing at Trunks's mockery.

_"Oh look, he's back! And what's this, he's brought a female? Cranky, it's the devilish brute Videl! A possible mate? Let's watch and see. Oh look, a fight breaks out already! Look at all the pillows fly! And who's that handsome devil? Oh, me of course. Haha. Ooohhh, do my eyes deceive me? Tickle fest! (This footage has been brought to you by Son Chi Chi, the mother of our star, Son Gohan.) _

As soon as this was said, Chi Chi stood up and bowed to the laughing and applauding audience. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves thoroughly. Yes, even Vegeta and Piccolo found themselves chucking, I mean, cackling, at Gohan's discomfort and humiliation. Perhaps Trunks had made a huge success with this film. 'Hm, maybe I was right, I should go into the film making business!' Trunks thought to himself in satisfaction as he watched his adoring audience.

"Finally, we've reached the camping trip! And there they go! What will this trip bring to species Son Gohan? And will we find out if Gohan will take Videl as a mate? All questions will be answered... switch disks"

* * *

A/N: So, what'd ya think? Not my best? Was it ok? Any suggestions. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for what to come next in the story, I definitely want to hear them because I need ideas. I'm still not sure how to end this story, so ideas are really useful please! Ok, so just leave me a review with your thoughtsand ideas or whatever cause you guys are what keep me writing! Thanks for sticking with me this far and reading my story! Thank you thank you thank you! 


	9. Angry Women and Pleasure flying

A/N: hehe...hi guys?...ok, ok, I'm really, really sorry it's taken me so long to update! I know you're all probably still mad at me, am I right? I know I shouldn't be giving any excuses, cause there's still people who update in the worst of situations, but I will have you know that summer break is coming up soon and that means I'll be able to update way more frequently! Maybe I'll even have this story finished before the end on next year!

Anyway, I just want everyone to know that I appreciate all your nice reviews! Your encouragement is what keeps me continuing this story or else I probably would have given up on it. You all sure know how to make me feel that maybe I'm not so bad of a writer after all. So thank you everybody!

Alright, so I hope you really like this chapter cause I think it's one of my better ones. But that's just me and I'm weird so you don't have to take my word for it. Oh yeah! And it contains some pg13 stuff so skip pass those parts if you think they aren't good to have in my story. And I still don't know how well I write those parts so any advice is _extremely _welcomed!

Ok, so yeah, r&r for me please! Let me know what you want to see happen and I'll try to work it in, if not right away, I eventually will. Thank you everyone who's still reading to this point!

* * *

Chapter 9

At first when the film started, Videl had felt slightly hesitant about reveling her and Gohan's secret in this manner. As she was given more time to ponder all the many possible outcomes, she concluded that if they were ever going to tell everyone at all, this was the most unique way. Sure, they would all get to see the details, which did put a blush on her face, but it saved her the time of explaining it over and over again to each individual person. And besides, now she had an actual video to treasure the memory with. 'I guess, when I think about it, there's some good in this. Besides, it's going to be fun to watch Gohan die of embarrassment!' Videl thought to herself in the end.

Gohan, as we all know, couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. Not only had all of the most embarrassing moments of the camping trip been watched, video taped, and commented on, but now his whole group of family and friends were watching it as well. It was enough to kill the poor guy! 'What am I doing worrying about something as silly as a video tape? I'm a sayian, I should be proud! Yeah!' Gohan thought to himself, thrusting his chest out and sitting up straight. A few seconds later, Gohan sunk down in his seat with a dejected sign. Soon he found himself thinking, 'Oh, who am I kidding! I'm never going to hear the end of this!'

"_So the camping trip begins with a few words of "advice" from our specimen's mother. Did you hear that Gohan? Grandbabies! Let's hope he doesn't disappoint. Oh, what's this? A moment for the two already? Ah, look how special! Doesn't it just bring tears to your eyes to see him comfort her so? And there Videl goes, leaving behind the poor, confused demi-sayian. Our subject has just learned his first lesson on the camping trip: women can never pick one emotion and stick with it."_

At this comment from the video, Trunks smirked at his father in pride, since that saying was something Vegeta was fond of using. But his smirk quickly faded when he saw his father shake his head at him in what might have been mistaken as sympathy, which confused Trunks a great deal until he turned around. There, standing right in front of him, were two extremely angry females and their frying pans.

"Hehe...heh...just, joking?" Trunks said hesitantly, hoping that the attempt would at least be considered before he was pummeled. In matter of moments, all that could be seen from the crowd's point of view after that was a cloud of smoke with an occasional limb flying out. Throughout the whole attack though, Trunks could be heard making many, many pleads and apologies, even some cries for help, which Vegeta scoffed at. A sayian prince should not cry out for help, especially not because of some harpy women.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, at least to Trunks, Chi Chi and Bulma backed away from Trunks with triumphant expressions on their faces, the frying pans mysteriously disappearing once more. "I hope you've learned your lesson now. Never talk about a lady like that!" Bulma scolded her son.

Trunks nodded his head in a daze, still unable to see past the birdies flying around his head. "Yes, ma'am," he said grudgingly. He saw off to the corner of his eye Goten snickering at him and pointing his finger. Trunks stuck his tongue out at his friend in return, which caused Goten's eyes to water up. Sighing in frustrating, Trunks smacked himself on the forehead, then quickly gave an apology to avoid getting into more trouble.

As everyone returned their attention to the video, a part came on that captured their attention, making certain people in the audience blush.

_---"Hey, Videl? Are you alright? You look like my mom when she's thinking of dad," the ever caring Goten pointed out. Trunks snickered before adding, "yeah, you look like my mom when I ask her what her and dad were doing last night that was so loud. Maybe it's a big kid thing, huh Gohan?" Trunks asked, ever so "innocently".---_

When this was heard, both Bulma and Chi Chi found themselves blushing heavily. Vegeta, on the other hand, was smirking widely. He gave Trunks an approving nod before returning focus to the video with what he hoped was an uncaring expression.

"I, er, we...oh dear, how embarrassing," Chi Chi said in a small voice, her cheeks colored red. Bulma's face was also a pink color, but she didn't even bother to make an attempt to say anything. She knew it was the truth and everyone else did too. Luckily for the two ladies, the crowd of amused people had their attention refocused to the screen as something important was happening.

"_Cranky, Gohan, you've lost the capsule! The one with all the stuff we packed? As you can see, species Gohanious Sonimaximous has gotten our group into a predicament..._.._oh, I love this part!"_

_---"Hey Gohan, I know how to wake her up," Trunks said, his smirk growing ever wider. "Oh really? How?" Gohan asked. Cupping his hands to his mouth, Trunks called ever so sweetly, "Videl! Oh Videl! You better hurry or you're gonna miss it! Gohan's taking his shirt off!" Before Gohan could even get mad at Trunks, Videl jerked back to reality. "What! Oh, oh, oh, I wanna see! Where! Where!" Videl said, looking around frantically.---_

"_Hahahahaha! That was great! Could be my best prank of the whole trip! Look at their faces go red! (Cough) Right, ah, moving on now. Oh look, Goten has found a capsule! Little does anyone know that this is all part of a greater plan put into motion by species Baldisious Krillinocius, or Krillin as most know him, and created by Chi Chi, species Fryingpanocious dangerixious. Operation Grandbabies, or plan Revenge On an Unsuspecting Gohan, included Krillin stealing the capsule, placing the new capsule in an open area, and filling the capsule with all the items you can see for yourself now! Blimy, what brilliant creatures these masterminds are!"_

Grinning, Chi Chi and Krillin once again stood up to the cheering crowd to take their bows. They certainly were willing to take all the credit for the film and any outcome that came from it, which they were assuming had to be good due the Gohan and Videl's sudden secretiveness.

"I can't believe it was all part of their twisted plan," Gohan said in disbelief, somehow still finding it in him to be surprised that they would go so far just to torment him. "I'm sure Krillin is getting the biggest kick in his life out of this!" Sure enough, Krillin hadn't stopped grinning evilly the whole movie, his eyes darting around to watch everybody's reactions. 'If he's not enjoying this, then call me Kami almighty,' Gohan thought to himself.

Glancing at the bald monk, Videl nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I think you're right," she said, then studied the short man again. "You know, that does make me wonder what he has against you."

Gohan laughed nervously at that comment, Videl starring at him suspiciously. "Well, um, you see," he began, not exactly sure if he should tell her the truth or not. He decided he'd rather tell her the truth now out of his own free will rather than tell her later through forceful tactics. "Ok, basically I told everyone that he loved Eighteen before he was ready to admit it. But it was true and everyone knew! He almost died of embarrassment though and has been out to get me ever since," he said in one breath, almost as fast as Erasa usually talked. "But I think he was just being over dramatic."

Videl rolled her eyes at him. "You're one to talk, hypocrite," Videl said, laughing at the indignant look that crossed his face. He opened his mouth to argue with her, but then thought better of it and closed his mouth. Instead, he just crossed his arms before his chest and faced the other direction, pouting that he had been picked on.

With a sign, Videl just shook her head at her boyfriend with a loving smile on her face. "You're such a drama king," she said affectionately, watching as he turned his back to her further, trying to ignore her. Still smiling, she laid her head on his back and hugged him from behind. She felt him relax slightly from the contact, but he still didn't budge, so she took one of his muscular arms and placed it around her shoulders. Then, without missing a beat, placed her head on the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist once more.

Finally giving up on his pouting, he relaxed into her arms and pulled her closer. He found himself enjoying the benefits of having Videl as his girlfriend more and more each moment he was with her. "You know," he whispered in her ear, causing a slight shiver to run throughout Videl's body. "I'm glad we're sitting in the back." Promptly, he kissed her lips with gentle tenderness before looking her straight in the eyes and was repaid with the gorgeous smile he had only seen reach her beautiful face and no other's, for the moment ignoring the rest of the world. That is, until a part in the video really caught his attention, as well as everyone else's.

"_So Gohan and Videl _force _us to go to bed after we have our fun. Gohan tells us a story to make Goten go to sleep, him being scared and all. Not me though! I never get scared! I, what'd you say Goten! ... That's a lie! It was never proven! I told you, Marron was the one that screamed, not me! ... Come back here! You're going to take that back, even if I have to force it out of you!" (Crashes, bangs, smacks, and "ow's" were heard, then everything went silent) "(Cough) Right, um, as I was saying before, once they thought that we were asleep, the real fun begins!"_

"Oh no, you don't think they got _everything_ on tape, do you? I mean, even the swimming? And the cave! Crap, I gotta get out of here!" Gohan exclaimed as he made an attempt for the door, but somehow he ranright smackinto a frying pan. With an "eep", Gohan fell to the hard floor, a huge red mark on his face where the black piece of metal had made contact with his face.

A triumphant smirk on her face, Videl poked her index finger into Gohan's chest as he laid on the floor in a confused daze. She leaned down close to his ear and said calmly, "You're not going anywhere." Then her face suddenly twisted into a teary-eyed look. "Are you ashamed of me? Is that why? Does it embarrass you to be with me?" She said in the most pitiful voice she could manage.

Gohan shook his head violently, climbed back up to his feet, and waved his hands rapidly in front of him in denial. "No! It's not that! It's just, I, well, it's embarrassing having all my family and friends watching my love life," he said quickly, hoping to comfort her with his words and avoid any trouble.

Before Gohan even knew what happened, Videl's face did a complete 180. "You're _love_ life?" She asked with a grin on her face, hugging him for all he was worth. 'Works every time!' She thought to herself in victory, congratulating herself for finding another way to control the young demi-sayian, that is, another waybesides usingthe frying pan.

Gohan finally caught on after many confused seconds of sorting things out. He smacked his forehead, sliding his hand down his face. 'I _cannot _believe I fell for that! It's exactly what my mom pulls on me every time she wants to drag me into doing something! Argh, I guess I'm just going to have to get used to this,' Gohan thought dejectedly. He knew when it was time to admit defeat, and right then was one of those times.

_---The two teens had just climbed up the cliff, hands held tightly, and went to the other side of the waterfall into what appeared a hidden cave behind the water. Now all that could be seen of the two were their dark silhouette, which was enough to allow the audience to make assumptions. After spending some time looking around the room, the two silhouettes of the teenagers had come back together in the middle of the cave. They seemed to be talking for a few moments until the outline of Videl took her hand and ran it through the spiky locks of Gohan's outline. Then her face moved up toward Gohan's and their silhouettes appeared to touch for a long period of time in the appearance of a kiss.---_

Many people in the crowd gasped in surprise before the little children ran around in a funny dance chanting, "Gohan and Videl, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" They giggled the entire time, dancing in circles in front of the adults. Chi Chi and Lynn cried out at the same time, "grandbabies!" and were now grinning and giggling their heads off. Bulma also joined the two women in their excited chatter and triumphant grins, since Gohan was practically a second son to her. Krillin was smirking directly at Gohan with a look of immense satisfaction on his face. Even Eighteen, Vegeta, and Piccolo found it in themselves to laugh at Gohan, even if it sounded like an evil bark in certain people's cases. Everyone else there were shaking their heads at the others, but a knowing smile was on all their faces.

Before he could stop himself, Gohan called out, "We did not!" Then under his breath said, "not yet at least." Videl looked at him curiously with an amused smile, then suddenly got the urge to laugh at the whole situation, which she did. It was rather funny, especially the fact that if Gohan sunk any further down in his chair, he would be laying on the floor once again.

"Sssshhhhh! People, please! You're missing all the good stuff!" Trunks called out over the crowd, trying with all his might to redirect their attention back to the film he had put so much effort into making-, er, narrating.

"_Sadly, it turns out that the two were NOT kissing, as much as I'm sure you wished they were. Blimy, but they were close! But do not despair! There is still much, much more action left for you to see of the mating rituals of Gohanious Sonimaximous. See, what did I tell ya folks? Gohan's back in the cave already! Let's watch and see what becomes of this. Parents, I suggest shielding the eyes of your more innocent children now."_

_---Gohan had returned to the cave now, but the silhouette of Videl was yet to be found. Slowly, Videl's figure reemerged, most likely dressed in her swimsuit now. Laughably, Videl had to close Gohan's mouth as he was caught staring in amazement at Videl's body. Suddenly, things went black for several long moments, then it came back on with Videl in Gohan's arms, her hands roaming his body.---_

Chi Chi jumped up with a shocked "eep" and quickly grabbed Goten to place her hands around his eyes as she watched the screen herself with wide eyes. Bulma, Lynn, and Eighteen did the same thing for their young children also, not sure they wanted them to see what would happen next since teen love was so "unpredictable". In the meantime, the young children tried to fight off their mothers' strong grips, Trunks and Goten arguing that they had already seen the video. The men in the building, on the other hand, all just chuckled and cheered the Gohan on the screen onward, elbowing each other and laughing as if they knew something everybody else didn't.

_---Without warning, Videl's hands had trailed down Gohan's firm upper torso and were resting just below his belly button. She was tugging at his gi tie and quickly succeeded in unknotting it, the piece of cloth falling to the ground. Just as things were really seeming to heat up, the next thing they knew, Videl had flown out the cave, laughing to herself.---_

The very second Chi Chi saw Videl pull off Gohan's gi tie, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the floor in a faint. Bulma and Lynn were crowded around her, trying without success to wake her back up. They fanned her over and over again, too shocked themselves to do anything else. Suddenly, Chi Chi sat up straight and screamed, "WHAT! THAT'S IT! They come this close, then Videl goes flying off! I want my grandbabies!"

Everyone, all except the children, instantaneously fell to the floor with a sweat drop, anime style. Chi Chi could be so unpredictable at times that they were still being caught off guard by her antics, even after the many years they had known her. Right now was one of those times as she steamed around the room, venting and ranting her thoughts on the situation.

"GOHAN! I thought I taught you better then that! And in front of the children, too! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE YOUNG MAN! And when am I ever going, to get, my, GRANDKIDS! I'M TIRED OF WAITING PATIENTLY! Get back here! I'm not through with you yet! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE FRYING PAN OUT! THAT'S IT, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! You are going to give me grandbabies whether you like it or not! But you are NOT going to do it on VIDEO like some HOODLUM! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO! Look what it's taught you! Doing the unthinkable when people could be watching!" Chi Chi ranted and raved, chasing Gohan around the room with her frying pan pulled out and ready to strike at any given moment. Not once had it crossed her mind how odd her theories sounded nor how contradicting they were.

"But mom, wait a second! I didn't DO anything! You just think I did! Besides, the chibi's were in bed, no where around! OW! Now just wait one second mom, don't do anything you'll regret! OUCH! MOM! If you keep hitting me like that I'm not going to be _alive _to give you any grandkids!" Gohan cried out desperately, his voice gaining volume with every word he said until he was practically screaming in panic.

Chi Chi slowly came to a stop when she heard the last statement. She stood still with one hand to her chin, the other scratching her head with the frying pan. She opened her mouth to retort, but didn't know quite what to say, so she clamped it shut. It was the first time in her life that Gohan had made a good point against her that she couldn't do anything about. What a predicament she was in!

So, without any good arguments left to be upset about, she plopped down on her chair in a pouting manner. Needless to say, anybody who knew Chi Chi even a little, which was almost everyone there, was shocked that she had been silenced by a few simple words of argument from her own son. It had simply just never happened before, never!

"Hehe...heh..." Gohan laughed nervously as the disbelieving crowd starred at him and his now sulking mother. "This has never happened before," he whispered to Videl through his nervous grin. Videl herself, like the others, couldn't help the shock that constricted her throat from commenting. Sure Chi Chi was eccentric and was very well known for her sudden mood changes, but this was just unheard of!

Then out of the silence came an annoyingly loud ringing, which preceded to echo in the room for another two minutes before it's owner ever realized it was their's. 'Would someone just pick that up already!' Videl thought to herself, annoyed. Not a second later, she realized it was her own cell phone ringing in her pocket and the only person she was upset with was herself. Laughing sheepishly, she pulled out her slick, black cell phone and brought it her ear.

"Hello?... Hi Erasa! What's up?... Really? Um, this is kind of a bad time right now... I ... but ... ok, when you put it like that ... alright, just give me a sec to finish up here and I'll be right over ... see ya," Videl said, or at least, that wasall the people in the room could hear of the conversation.

Smiling sweetly, almost guiltily, Videl explained the reason for the call to her audience. "That was Erasa. Um, well, you see, er, she kinda needs me to come over... for something... She's having a, ah, _problem _that she needs my help with, ssssooooo IgottagonowandGohanHAStocomewithbeforeshegetsevenmoreupsetaboutthisproblemandshe'dhatemeforeverifIdidn'tgosoIgottagonow,so,yeah,bye!" She said the last part in one final breath as fast as even Erasa could do. (I gotta go now and Gohan HAS to come with me before she gets even more upset about this problem and she'd hate me forever if I didn't go so I gotta go now, so yeah, bye!)

'I'm not sure, but I think she just said my name... which means I have an escape! Yes! Kami, you do care!' Gohan thought to himself with growing excitement, trying to help Videl with her explanation with nods and agreements, even though he hadn't a clue what she was talking about. The moment Videl turned around and started to walk out the door, he guessed she had finished explaining and had said goodbye now, so he followed her obediently with a goodbye of his own.

"Phew, that was close! I thought my mom and Bulma had followed pretty closely there for a second, but they seemed confused enough at the end," Gohan said with a sigh of relief, occasionally looking over his shoulder for signs of pursuers. He doubted there would be any though. Videl had done brilliantly at confusing them and by the looks of the mess they left behind, no one would even know they had left for another few minutes.

Videl nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I was sure that Lynn had heard every word, but now I'm not sure. But if she did, I'll remember to thank her later for letting us escape that catastrophe," Videl said, practically running to keep up with Gohan's long, quick strides.

Gohan led the way through the complicated hallways for Videl once again until they reached one of the many side doors to finally be free of Capsule Corp and all it's residents. Coming to a stop, Gohan was ready to take to the sky, but then remember he didn't even know where he was going. "By the way, what exactly is this problem of Erasa's? Is she ok?" Gohan asked, looking as clueless and innocent as ever.

Ruffling his hair, Videl hovered in the air before replying, "Silly Gohan, there isn't any problem. Erasa is perfectly fine. Actually, she's more then fine." With a laugh, almost to herself, Videl flew off ahead of Gohan, knowing perfectly well that he would soon follow her. She didn't even have to look back to know he was confused and slightly flustered by her unexpected behavior.

Within a matter of seconds, Gohan was flying directly next to Videl, his hand enclosing hers firmly. "I want to ask what you're talking about, but I have a feeling that you'd rather torture me first." Videl laughed, knowing that it was the truth one hundred percent. "We _are _going to Erasa's though, right? I mean, she was the one who called, right?" Videl simply nodded her head with a smile tugging reluctantly at her lips, so he continued. "So if that was Erasa, that means we're either going shopping... wait, scratch that, you'd never have agreed so easily. Then that leaves that she wants to hang out, am I right?"

With the same knowing smile, Videl only answered with, "Maybe, maybe not." That only caused Gohan to pout slightly at how unfair Videl was being to him. Trying desperately to hold back girly giggles, Videl just drew closer to him and said, "I guess that means you'll just have to wait to find out."

Gohan sighed in exasperation, slapping his forehead with his free hand. "You know, you can be so arduously aggravating sometimes," Gohan said lovingly, smiling warmly at his girlfriend.

"Ooh, talk smart to me some more," Videl said teasingly with one eyebrow lifted seductively, switching her position so that she was flying underneath him, starring up into his laughing eyes. She intertwined her fingers of both hands with his andpulled him down closer to her.

His eyes widened for a split second when he felt her softly press her lips against his fingers, the whole time watching him for his response. Then he smirked somewhat, "The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool."

Raising an eyebrow, Videl questioned him with only a short pause in the attention she was paying his hands. "Shakespeare?" That was all she needed to say, nothing more was needed between the two.

"You did tell me to say something smart. And now you know that to be smart, I have to be a fool, too," Gohan said, now pulling her hand to his lips to fondly kiss her small fingers. He was very glad that they were flying so slow; it gave him more time alone with Videl, no distractions around at all. It could very well be the first time they had been together alone, truly alone, since they started officially dating.

With a warm smile, Videl said, "Fool or not, you're the smartest person I know." He laughed softly, pulling her very close to him.

"Soft! What light on yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet, oh Juliet, is the sun," Gohan said jokingly, and yet serious at the same time. He took one of his hands away from Videl's hand and used it to tenderly trace first her cheek, then her lips.

"I have half a mind to be jealous of this Juliet girl," Videl said playfully, placing her hand on top of his, kissing his palm. She loved how Gohan tried to be romantic. She also loved that he could even quote Shakespeare at all, which could hardly be said for most other men. Putting it simply, she just loved everything about him because it was Gohan.

Laughter bright in his eyes, Gohan put his forehead against hers. "Don't worry, you'll never have to be jealous. I'll be yours and only yours for as long as you'll have me," With the most affection he had ever displayed, he kissed her passionately, but not in the desperate way he had in the closet. No, this time it was something heartfelt and meaningful, a kiss to express his deep, honest feelings in the most direct way he could.

Slowly, Gohan pulled away, but not completely. He still had yet to remove himself from the soft, gentle caress of his lips on hers. Finally, he detached his lips from hers in a drawn out motion, opening his eyes to watch Videl come out of her dreamlike state, not quite sure what to expect now.

Videl remained in the same position for a long moment, making Gohan slightly smirk that he had caught her off guard so much. Then, her eyes opened in a delayed motion, as if her eyelids were too heavy to open any faster. When finally they came into focus, they gleamed and sparkled with an intensity Gohan had rarely ever seen in her eyes before.

With an adoring look on her face, Videl tenderly played with Gohan's short, spiky hair. "Gohan, I..." Videl began, but stopped when her mind wouldn't allow her to think enough to finish the sentence. She reached up and kissed his lips tenderly once more, reveling in how soft and warm they felt against her own. She pulled away slightly, her lips so close to Gohan's that she could practically feel his still on hers. "You dork, of course I'll always have you," Videl said lovingly. His eyes once again gleamed with withheld laughter, which Videl was sure she would find her eyes the very same way. "But thank you, Gohan, that means so much to me. You don't even know how much."

Gohan didn't even both with the routine "you're welcome". Instead, he closed the minuscule gap between their lips, pulling Videl's body even closer then before in his sincere embrace. It came somewhat as a surprise to him when he felt Videl lightly nibble on his bottom lip, something she hadn't done before. Her delicate nibbling shortly turned to a deliberate sucking, her unexpectedly talented tongue occasionally darting out to gently stroke first Gohan's lips, then the inside of his mouth.

By now, Gohan could hardly contain himself. Videl had continued her pleasuring without halting, her moist mouth causing all sorts of new, exotic feelings in the somewhat inexperienced young man. Hesitantly at first, Gohan had allowed his own tongue to sneak past Videl's, softly caressing the edges of her mouth. All hesitation was lost, though, the very moment he heard the gasps and moans Videl let escape each time his tongue found a new place to trace, a new part of her mouth he had yet to explore.

Videl, by now, had long ago discarded her attempts to hold back her moans, finding that they only added to the pleasure of the experience. Somehow, she still had it in her to be pleasantly surprised by his apparent prowess. She soon realized that he could very well just be a quick learner, testing things out until he knew what caused her the most enjoyment. Whatever the explanation was, Videl was experiencing pleasure she never had before and that was good enough for her.

His mouth hot and moist against her skin, Gohan trailed fervent kisses down her neck, allowing his tongue to twirl in slow, tantalizing circles against her more sensitive spots. With Gohan's deliberate pace, it was all Videl could do not to buck her hips against his. She did, though, allow her back to arch as her moans grew more intense, causing her to press more firmly against Gohan's rock hard body to the point that he could feel her every curve. 'Oh Kami...how can this feel _sssoooo _good...' Videl somehow thought to herself amongst Gohan's wonderful torturing.

"Videl," Gohan muttered against the crook of her neck, his hands tangled in her gorgeous black hair. "Tell me to stop, cause I don't think I'll be able to on my own." Videl was so dazed, she hardly comprehended what he was saying. She pulled away from him slightly, shook her head to clear her thoughts, then fondly placed her hand on the side of his face, sliding it down until her thumb was stroking his lips. She then took her thumb away and replaced it with her lips, giving into the temptation of one final kiss.

"You're probably right," she said, a sign soon following. "Erasa's going to be wondering what's taking us so long and quite frankly, I don't want to take so long that I'd have to give her a play by play." Videl grinned mischievously, making Gohan's face go slightly pink at the prospects she was hinting at.

Laughing, Videl grabbed onto Gohan's hand and started to fly off the last of the distance to Erasa's house. "Come on, my sexy dork. I can't wait to tell Erasa about us. Everyone's going to be so jealous!"

* * *

A/N: Ssssoooooo ... what'd you think of it? Did it live up to your expectations (even though it's way late)? I really hope so cause I tried really hard to include everything. But don't worry, if there's something you want to see done, it's probably coming up in the next chapter. Go ahead and tell me what you want to see happen though! I'm so excited to hear from you guys!

Anyway, please leave me a review, even if it's a really quick one. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to try harder at the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
